What Love Can Do
by Stessa
Summary: An accidental car crash turns Ross and Rachel's world around. Chandler wonders if he will ever be happy with Monica again. Their lives are in ruins. They couldn't have prepared themselves of what was to come, simply because, they never saw it coming.
1. Prologue

_Hi lovelies ;p Yeah, I know I've got two stories going on right now, but they're soon finished, and I got this idea. Then I thought, you better do it now, when you remember it. So that's why I'm beginning it already. Nothing is really to say about it right now, except that the couples will be RossRach, Randler and Mondler. And this story is after the finals. I hope you enjoy this xD_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Prologue. **

Rachel knocked on the door, with her heart half the way up her troth.

Oh, how she whished that he wasn't mad, but that was probably to good to be true.

He was probably furious with her.

She waited a few seconds, and by the cue of his voice, she opened the door.

"Hi" she whispered.

Chandler looked up, "Oh hi" he said, smiling.

She was surprised by his friendliness, but took it as a good sign. She went into the little room and closed the door. She spun around to take in the surroundings of his new home; "This is nice" she smiled, her voice slowly raising from above the whisper she'd begun with. She turned to look at him and sat down on a chair by a table. "Is this working okay for you?"

Chandler nodded, "Yeah. Good thing Joey moved back to New York though, 'cause where else should I have lived?"

"Staying with Ross and I would definitely be out of the picture since he's ready to kill you" Rachel said. Even though it was a serious problem, she couldn't help but smile. "How's everything going between you and Mon?"

"I don't know" he honestly said, "I called her yesterday, the kids misses me"

"Don't you think you should go out there and talk to her?"

"No" Chandler said, "She's so mad, but who can blame her? She's very angry with you too, you know"

Rachel looked down at her hands, "I know," she said, "But there isn't much I can do about it"

"What about Ross. How's he-?"

She cut him off, spinning her hair around her finger, "He's okay, I guess. He understands. At least that's what he says. Or else he just knows that I'm the only one who will ever want to be with him, and that makes him forgive me"

"That's probably it" Chandler said, "You were a bitch, you know"

"I know" Rachel giggled, "I was thinking of something… Maybe I should take a drive to Westchester tomorrow and try and get Mon to listen to me. To make her see things from my perspective" she looked thoughtful, "She isn't usually good at that, but I will have to try"

"If you succeed, give me a call" Chandler said, "'Cause then I'll take a drive out there too and try"

They sat in silence for awhile, until Rachel broke it with a sigh.

"Have you heard from Phoebe?" she asked.

"Yes" Chandler smiled, "She stepped by yesterday and said that she supports me"

"Weird" Rachel said, "She hasn't called me or anything. No contact, nothing"

"She told me she thinks you're a bitch" Chandler said, "She says that what you did to Ross the time he needed you the most, was unacceptable. She does not want to be friends with you anymore"

"Oh…" Rachel's face dropped, "That's one more person I have to make up with then"

Chandler rolled his eyes, "You're in a awfully cheery mood, considering everything?"

"You know," Rachel said, standing up to look out of the window, "I do not have time to be sad or mad. I'm already half through my life, and what happened with Ross made me realize that maybe I wont be here long. I could die tomorrow, never wake up, or I could walk out of here and get killed by a thief who wants my wallet. Anything can happen, and I want to enjoy my life"

Chandler watched her every move, amazed by this new person she'd turned into. How grown-up the silly cheerleader from Long Island suddenly was. How mature she sounded when she spoke. He liked this new side of her.

Though, he wasn't sure if he was ready to say goodbye to the old naïve Rachel yet.

"That's true" he finally answered, "But maybe life isn't life if you aren't sad sometimes, you know?"

"That's certainly a question of how you see life" Rachel turned around to send him a loving gaze, "I think that maybe life is just a series of moments, and you have to grab those of them you want to remember when you're old and grey"

"Maybe you're right" Chandler said, "We'll see" He sighed, "How's Ross' training going?"

"It's going better" Rachel smiled, knowing this was a touchy subject for him to talk about, "He'll be good soon. Then we can go on with our lives. Emma really missed him all this time, you know. But it's better now" she sat down next to him and took his hand, "Chandler?" she said, already tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I screwed up so bad. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I believe I made a mistake, and now I'm with Ross again, and your marriage with Monica is history. I'm sorry"

"Rach" Chandler said, "You didn't make a mistake. Not at all. Monica and I had troubles way before you got in the middle. If you did anything, you did us good. We had to have someone tell us that we didn't live the ordeal life. I mean, we barely even talked. We were caught in a groove, and life was getting nowhere"

Rachel squeezed his hand and let her tears fall, "Okay. Thank you. I needed to know that"

Chandler nodded and kissed her hand, "I know, I know"

"Do you ever think things will be the same again?" Rachel asked, laying back on his messy bed, "You know, when everything has settled a bit? In a couple of years?"

"No" Chandler honestly said, "It wont. I think it will be better, in some way. If Monica and I make up, we will be better. And you and Ross will get married, and you will have more kids, Rach. Don't worry"

"But you need to know that I'll always be sorry for screwing up so badly, even though you said I did nothing"

"It's okay" Chandler smiled, "I think that Mon will forgive you if you really regret, and you do"

Rachel smiled and stood up, "Anyway, I better go. I told Ross I was going shopping. And now I've been away for almost and hour, and I have not bought anything. I'll have to figure something out"

"Yeah" Chandler stood up and followed her to the door.

"Well, bye then" Rachel said, shaking his hands.

"Bye" Chandler whispered.

Rachel turned around to leave, but by the sound of his voice, she stopped.

"And Rach" he said, talking to her back, "_You_ need to know that…" he trailed off, "That if I could go back in time, and do all this over again, you know, not do it, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do this over again"

"Thank you" Rachel said, a tear running down her cheek, "I needed to know that too"

"Yeah" Chandler said, and then he closed the door.

Times had certainly changed.

* * *

_Okay guys. Now is the time where you leave me a review and tell me if you want to read more of this. Tell me if I should continue. Thanks, Stessa xD_


	2. Chapter 1

_Well alright! I think you guys wanted me to continue this. So, here is the first chapter. This is the beginning of it all. Please read. Enjoy ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 1. **

"Hey, wake up you"

She choose not to listen.

"Rach?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "Wake up. Breakfast is ready"

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to look right into his brown ones, "Honey" she whispered, "I'm tired. Why did you wake me?"

"I want to see you and talk to you" he smiled, looking into the blue sapphire which was her eyes, "It's my favourite thing to do"

"More good than talking about dinosaurs?" Rachel chipped.

"Thousands of times better than talking about dinosaurs" Ross smiled, kissing her cheek, "But honey, wake up now. Emma is in the kitchen right now, waiting for us to join her"

"Well, we cant leave her out there waiting. I better get moving then" She moved the covers to the side and sat up.

"Wow" Ross smiled, looking at her naked form, sitting on their bed.

"Oh, stop it" she giggled, whipping his face away with her hand.

"I can't help it" Ross said, "You're so damn wonderful, Rach"

"Yeah right, Ross" Rachel said. She stood up and took on her bathrobe. She went to the doorway, "You coming or what?"

"I'm right behind you, ms."

She took his hand and they went into the kitchen, where Emma was seated in her chair.

She was growing so fast. She was 5 and a half years old now, and was mom and dad's little princess. She was a smart and sweet kid, who had a lot of friends.

It was around 4 years since Rachel had gotten off the plane to Paris to stay with Ross. They'd taken things slow since then. They were still young. They were in love, and they weren't going to rush things. They lived together in a house in Westchester and they really had a great life.

"Pancakes?" Emma asked, her puppy-eyes adoringly begging her parents to make some for her.

"I'll make you pancakes" Ross smiled, "But then you're gonna have to promise to be nice to grandma Green later when we drop you off"

"Oh, that's right" Rachel remembered, "We have a date tonight"

"How could you forget?" Ross teased.

"I don't know" Rachel honestly replied, "I never forget our dates"

"No" Ross smiled. He didn't either, and he was sure that neither of them was gonna forget the date they were having this night.

"I'll be nice" Emma then said, after musing the options to herself for awhile, "But then you have to shape them like hearts, daddy!"

"Okay, but you have to be the sweetest, sweetest girl in the whole world, then" Ross told her. This could so easily be considered as blackmailing, but he didn't care. It worked.

Emma nodded, "Okay daddy"

Rachel kissed her daughters fairy hair and sat down next to her. She purred herself a glass of milk and took a sip. It was gonna be a good day.

…

Meanwhile, a couple of houses down the street, the morning was not so good, and the sight of the new day wasn't near as good as in the Geller-Green household.

The Bing's was yet in another of their morning arguments.

"Can't you just make him pancakes?" Chandler asked, almost already giving up.

"We've had this discussion before, Chandler" Monica argued, "He is only 3... 4 soon. It's not an age to eat pancakes in. Pancakes is not food for breakfast. Can't you see it?"

"No" Chandler said, "All other kids in the States are eating them everyday. Ross and Rachel are also giving Emma pancakes!"

"Rachel are not a very good parent" Monica said, turning around to cut the fruit into pieces.

"But it's your brother who's making them" Chandler said, not sure he should ask of his wife's resentment against one of their friends. Something had obviously happened between Monica and Rachel some time ago – 'cause them not talking had been going on a long time. He just didn't have the strength to figure out what the problem was, and neither did Ross.

"Alright, so, but it's Rachel saying yes, I'll bet" Monica continued, "And when did Jack learn that you _could_ eat pancakes for breakfast? After he spent the night at their place. He is so not doing that anymore"

"Okay then" Chandler said, "But why can't you just give him pancakes? It's not _un_healthy"

"It isn't healthy either" Monica just said.

She placed the plate with fruit and milk in front of Erica, who had been listening to her parents' argument with curious eyes. But on the other hand – she was used to this. Every morning. She took her spoon and begun to eat.

"Will you go find your son then?" Monica asked Chandler.

He sighted and stood up without complaining. He went into the living room to look for Jack. The boy had left, when his mother had denied him pancakes. Chandler couldn't understand why she just couldn't let him eat pancakes. He knew she was just trying to give them a good childhood and to be a good mom, but sometimes it was just a bit too much. She was sometimes what he would call a bad mom. He shook his head and shrugged the thought off.

No, he was just furious with her.

She _was _a good mom.

It was just them as a couple who were having troubles, and they fought over stupid things like pancakes, because they didn't know what to do with themselves, and they didn't know what to make of their problems.

Was it bad?

He didn't know.

He found Jack behind the couch in the living room. His face was stern and he had his arms crossed.

"Breakfast is ready" Chandler told him, kneeing down next to him.

"Yeah, fruit and milk" Jack said, mad.

"Yeah, your mom think it's more healthy" Chandler said, "And actually, it is"

"I know" Jack admitted, "But it wouldn't hurt her to give us pancakes just one day a week"

"No, it wouldn't" Chandler said, "I can't convince her, I've tried"

"I know, thanks dad" Jack smiled.

"Are you coming to eat your fruit then?"

"Okay, if you play football with me later" Jack said.

"I will, come on"

They went into the kitchen, where Erica was done with her food.

"Thank you" she told her mom.

"You're welcome" Monica smiled, "Now, go get your clothes and come down here. I'll help you dress, and then I'll take you and Jack to preschool"

Erica nodded and left the room.

Chandler couldn't help but wonder… She was such an amazing little girl. She wasn't like Erica, who had given them the babies. She must be a lot like the father, you know, in the way she looked. She had brown hair, which framed her face in soft curls. She had brown eyes too.

Their father must have been dark.

Jack on the other hand, had almost white hair but brown eyes too. He reminded a lot of Chandler, himself in his personality.

Erica was just herself. Actually, she was crazy about clothes and fashion, which was things that Monica didn't care about. She loved talking to her aunt Rachel about it though. They giggled together and had fun talking about clothes, which Rachel couldn't get her own daughter to talk about.

She was all about the dinosaurs.

When Emma had been little, everyone had thought she was growing up to be the next Rachel, but after her 4th birthday, they'd had to take back their words. She looked like Rachel, sure. But her personality was all Ross.

Ten minutes later Erica came down the stairs with her jeans in one hand and two shirts in the other.

"Which one do you like, dad?" she asked him, holding both of them up.

"The yellow one" he smiled, pointing at it.

Monica turned around to look at the shirts her daughter had chosen, but froze when she saw the yellow one.

"Where did you get that one from?" she asked her daughter, taking it from her.

"Aunt Rachel bought it for me that day she, Emma and I went shopping!" Erica smiled, very enthusiastic, "Isn't it pretty?"

Monica looked at the blouse, "No, it's not" she said, and you could hear jealousy in her words.

"Why?" Chandler asked, trying to save his daughter, 'cause her eyes were filling with tears, "I like it"

"But why would she buy it?" Monica asked, "It's been expensive"

"It was probably just a gift" Chandler said, suddenly realizing what all this was about.

"No, it wasn't" Monica said, "Just because she can't get her own to wear it, she's forcing my daughter, I'll tell her off"

"She's not forcing her!" Chandler said, defending their friend, "Erica like this, and Rachel did it because she loves Erica. And it is a pretty shirt. Rachel was just being a good aunt"

"Then marry her!" Monica said, throwing the blouse at the table, and rushing off.

Chandler took it and helped Erica get it on. Erica was much happier now.

Chandler thought things over. Now, he knew what the problem was.

Monica was jealous. Jealous of their friend. She was jealous because Rachel seemed to have something wit Erica that Monica couldn't have with her herself. She was jealous because Erica turned to someone else to enjoy that part of her life.

She was jealous of Rachel.

Chandler couldn't understand.

Where the hell had his wife gone?

--

Ross and Rachel dropped Emma off at Sandra Green's house, and drove to the city to enjoy a nice dinner.

Ross had been wanting this for a long time, but he hadn't been able to get himself to do it.

He'd been ready for a long time. For about 6 years, since Emma was born, but the time had been wrong.

Things were going great between them now. They were happy, living together. But he knew what the next step should be. The step before more kids could be discussed.

He had to ask her.

He'd needed Chandler's convincing.

Chandler and Rachel were apparently spending their lunches together now, because her new office at Gucci was close to his.

She'd called Gucci back and explained them everything after the whole Paris/Luis Vuitton fiasco. They'd been understanding and after another job interview she'd gotten a highly paid position.

She was still in that job.

Anyway, they shared their lunch breaks, and Chandler had told Ross about Rachel's thoughts.

She had mentioned marriage and more kids, and Chandler knew he had to tell Ross.

So had he done.

And now Ross was taking the final step.

They ate and drunk wine, all the while discussing the funny things Emma did. They talked about their jobs and all. It was a good dinner.

Later, Ross excused himself to the bathroom.

He stood in there for about 5 minutes, getting his act together.

Finally, he went into their table and sat down, "You want dessert?" he asked.

"Hmm, do you?"

"No" Ross said, "But I want another thing"

Rachel looked up and smiled, "What?"

"I want you to have this" he placed a little black box in front of her.

She looked at it, "What's that?" she took it up and opened it.

"It's a ring" he said, "And it's for you"

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you can only have it if you want to marry me?"

Rachel's heart stopped, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Ross asked.

"Uhm" Rachel said, "You're asking if I want to marry you?"

"Yeah," Ross said, getting inpatient. He couldn't believe how calmly they were both taking this wonderful moment. He could tell she wasn't about to jump up and scream ´Yes, yes, yes´. She was teasing him. "Will you?"

"Ah, alright" she whispered.

"Alright?" he mused, "You have to say it for real"

"I love you" she smiled, "And I _do_ want to have your ugly ring"

He leaned in and kissed her. Then he placed the ring on her finger.

Rachel looked at the ring.

It was far from ugly.

* * *

_This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this, and the next one should lead us to one of the main problems in this story. Please leave me a review? Pretty please? Thanks, Stessa ;p_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi there ;p Thank you so much for the reviews. I can already feel that this story is gonna be wonderful to write. You guys make it worth writing, just so you know. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 2. **

"Wake up, honey" Ross whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Oooh" she moaned, "I'm sleepy. What time is it?"

"It's 6:51. You have to get up soon if you wanna make it to work and all" Ross said, padding her back.

He stood out of bed and went into the kitchen. Every each of their mornings went like that.

She was tired and did not want to get up. He kept waking her every day, though.

He couldn't wait till they got married and could start having more kids. He really couldn't.

Emma was already up. The soon to be 6 year old, was very independent, and she was slowly trying to set the breakfast table to surprise her mom and dad.

"Nooo, dad!" she exclaimed, "You're not supposed to wake up yet. You have to go back in till I'm done!"

Ross chuckled, "Okay sweetie, I'll give you 5 minutes"

A big smile covered her face, "Yes, dad. Thank you!"

Ross chuckled some more and went into the bedroom again, where Rachel was just getting out of bed.

"What now?" she exclaimed, "Weren't we gonna go get something to eat?"

"We have to wait a few minutes" Ross explained, "Emma is making the table for us"

"Oh"

"Actually…" he trailed off, "Then I think we could discuss, you know…"

"Oh" she repeated, "I just don't understand why you have to go?"

"It's a really important job, Rach" Ross said, "It's just me and a couple of boys from work, doing some digging. Nothing to worry about"

"But people gets killed all the time by water!" Rachel said, "Just 2 days ago, 6 people died because of bad weather on sea. Their little boat hit a rock on they drowned"

"Rachel…" Ross said, thinking she was a little over-dramatic.

"Well it could be great if I became a widow in the age of 37, right?"

"Hey, I'm worried sending you off to work every day too" Ross said.

"Yeah, I'm sure all the clothes is gonna choke me" she sarcastically replied.

"No, but it's dangerous to drive all the way to the city. I'm thinking everyday ´Do I get her home in one piece?´, Rach. But that's life. I could get hit by a car. Water doesn't have to be the most dangerous thing"

Rachel sighed and looked at her hand, "Okay, but you promise to be careful?"

"I promise" Ross said and kissed her.

Just then Emma came into the room, "Breakfast is ready!" she smiled.

"Okay then!" Ross said, "Let's see how good you've been to set the table!"

The happy family of 3 went smiling into the kitchen, where they ate breakfast.

--

Chandler knocked on his sons door. He opened it, and peeked inside.

"Jack?" he asked, "What is wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well, dad" Jack pouted, "My head and my tummy hurts"

"Oh" Chandler sat down next to him and placed his hand on his forehead. He quickly removed it again, though, "You're burning up, son!"

"It hurts" Jack said, "Shall I stay home today?"

"Yeah" Chandler said, "And I'll stay home with you"

"Okay" Jack said, and closed his eyes again.

Chandler went downstairs to find his wife and daughter in a argument. Not a usual thing. Erica was rarely mad enough to yell, but even though she was only 4 years old, she was pretty mad at her mom in the moment.

"Where did you put it!?" she said, stamping her food into the floor to help her point across.

"I didn't take it" Monica said.

"Yes, you did!" Erica said, "Give me my shirt!"

"No!" Monica said, "You've got other perfectly useable shirts. You don't have to wear that one"

"But it's my favourite!" Erica said, suddenly, however she noticed her father, "DAD!" she yelled, "Mom has taken my yellow shirt"

Chandler sighted and shot Monica a hopeless look. What was up with her these days?! He was getting so tried. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Monica, where did you put it?" he asked.

"I wont say" Monica stood her ground.

"Why can't she wear it?" Chandler asked, "Because of Rachel? Because she was the one who bought it?"

"Yes!" Monica said, "But you don't care about that, 'cause you're practically in love with her!"

"Monica, please…" Chandler said, "I want Erica to have it, because she loves it"

"No way" Monica said.

Chandler gave up and took Erica's hand. "Honey" he said, "Wear something else today, and I'll find a way to find it. You can wear it tonight. Aunt Rachel and uncle Ross is visiting there anyway, because of you guys' birthday. It'll make your aunt happy to see your wear it"

"But our birthday is tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but your mom is working tomorrow night, so we're doing it tonight. Everybody is coming"

"Okay" Erica smiled, "I'll find some other shirt now then, but I'm still mad at mom"

"That's fair enough" Chandler said, "But you'll have to drive alone with her to preschool, because Jack is sick and I have to stay home with him"

"Yeah, yeah" Erica said, and ran upstairs.

--

"So, Emma, off we go" Rachel smiled, giving her daughter her lunchbox.

"Thank you, mommy" Emma said.

"Now, give me a kiss" Rachel said.

Emma kissed her, "When do you pick me up?"

"It's gonna be late today, sweetie" Ross said, "Daddy has to talk to some people about this trip, and mommy get's off around 5. She'll hurry down here to get you, okay?"

"Okay" Emma nodded, "Bye-bye"

She waved at them, and ran into the preschool.

Rachel sighed by the thought of her growing so fast.

"Don't worry" Ross took her hand, "We can make one as soon as we're married. We can make one on the honeymoon?"

She turned around and smiled at him, "Maybe even before" she winked.

They kissed each other.

"Now, scoot" Rachel said, "I should drive"

"It's funny, huh" Ross said, "You buy me a car, but you're the one who drives it all the time"

"Not all the time" Rachel said, "It's just if you drive we'll never make it to work at time"

"How many times have I driven it?" Ross asked, ignoring her statement, "One time? Two times?"

"Stop it!" she giggled, giving him a kiss. She pushed him out of the car.

He closed the door, but opened it again to give her one last kiss, "I love you" he said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I love you too" she finally said.

As these where the words he'd been waiting for, he closed the door, and turned around to come to the other side of the car, to let her drive.

However though, he didn't get that far…

--

_A few minutes before…_

"Erica, c'mon!" Monica said, "Stop being mad at me. How can that shirt be so important!?"

"Because I love it!" Erica said, her arms crossed.

They were in the car, but their fight was still on.

"Why? Because you _aunt Rachel _gave it to you?" Monica asked.

"No, because it's pretty and cool!" Erica said, "But I'm happy she gave it to me, or else I wouldn't have had it!"

Monica turned to look at her – the little devil – and said, "Get your things together. We're there in 1 minute. I'm just dropping you off, I'm not in the mood to go in there"

Erica winkled her nose, and bend down to find her lunchbox which had moved from between her legs and to under the seat.

When she had founded it, she hit her head though.

"Aw!" she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, are you okay?" Monica asked, turning to look at her daughters head, concerned.

"It hurt mom!" Erica exclaimed.

Monica brushed her right hand over it, "Nah, I don't think it's that ba-"

Her sentence was cut short.

A loud crash and the car stopped.

She looked straight ahead and so did Erica.

--

Rachel looked outside the car with a chocked face.

Ross was lying on the street.

* * *

_Okay then, as I said in last chapter, we're moving on to the main part of this story. And now... Now's the time where you get your lazy hands together and leave me a review, or I wont know if I should write more? Is that a deal? I'll love you guys for ever. Thanks, Stefania ;p_


	4. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I guess you haven't seen the accident coming, but that was the whole point. I didn't want to mention it in the summary, because then it would ruin it when it actually happened. I'm really happy with the reviews you guys leave me, you'r so supporting and all, it's great. Thank you for that :) Anyhow, read and review._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 3. **

Soon, Monica had opened the door up and rushed outside to see what she'd hit. She ran around the car and froze when she saw that it was her own brother.

"Oh my God!" she said, leaning down on him, "He has a pulse. He has a pulse!"

She looked up, panic shooting through her body, "Does somebody have a cell phone?" she screamed, "Call an ambulance!"

Rachel slowly felt her legs move out of the car, and to the street. She didn't want to see it. She knew it would be horrible. She didn't want to see her fiancé lying lifeless on the street. But no matter how many times she told her legs to stop, she was soon outside. She just stood there, looking at him.

He was lying on his back. His head was in a weird position, and blood was streaming out of him.

Rachel just stood there looking at him, shocked, while Monica screamed for a cell phone.

She heard movement and looked up to find little Erica looking at Ross too. Her hand was holding the door of the car, so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Rachel looked down again, and Monica at some point, found her way into the preschool to use their phone.

Rachel bend down and lay her head at his chest. She sobbed. He couldn't be dead.

Erica just stood there, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly Monica came rushing out of the house with a cell phone in her hand. She was directing the person she was talking to, to where they were. Rachel didn't hear much, but one thing she heard, and that was; _It's my brother. _

Yeah, so.

It was Monica's brother, but it was her fiancé. And he had two kids who would lose their dad if he died.

He couldn't die.

Suddenly Rachel looked up, in one big blur, she gazed at Monica with eyes that could kill.

Monica caught them, and Rachel just kept looking at her, until she broke it.

You wouldn't believe that these two women had been best friends once. A time not so long ago.

Rachel looked down again.

Suddenly realizing how much she actually needed that man. How much she wanted to have all those things she'd been planning with him since their engagement.

He _had _to survive.

--

Chandler rushed into the hospital to find Monica sitting right inside.

"Monica, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing happened" Monica said, "To me that is"

"But what happened?"

"I hit him with the car" Monica whispered, "I didn't see him coming. Suddenly he just came. But…" she leaned closer to him, "But I didn't tell the police this, but… We were driving a little too fast, 'cause we were arguing, and Erica hit her head"

"It was not your fault, Monica" Chandler said, stroking her arms.

"But… It was Ross!" Monica said.

"What?" Chandler froze, "It was Ross?"

Monica looked at him, "I thought you knew that" she said.

"No" Chandler said, "Wha- Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know" Monica shivered, "Will you please go out and find her?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I can't face her right now" Monica said, swallowing and big lump, "I just hit her boyfriend with my car and we're already not on good terms. I can't talk to her"

"Okay, I'll do it" Chandler said, "But we'll still do that birthday party tonight, okay? We can't disappoint Jack and Erica and my dad flew in from Vegas"

"Yeah, okay. But Ross, Rachel and Emma will not be coming then"

"No, probably not" Chandler sarcastically shot back.

He turned around and left to find Rachel. He couldn't imagine how he was gonna face her. She was probably a mess right now. He knew he would have been so himself, if it was Monica.

He found her in the waiting room.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Oh, hi" she rearranged herself in her chair to a better position, "What are you doing here?"

"The doctors called me about Monica? She was in shock"

"Yeah, I bet" Rachel said, "It must be pretty hard on her, everything. Is she okay? Is Erica?"

"Yeah, I think so" Chandler said.

"Why didn't she come?" Rachel asked, looking down the hall, to see if maybe she was on her way.

"She couldn't face you" Chandler honestly said, "But how are you doing? Heard anything about Ross?"

"I've heard nothing, except that his in surgery right now"

"Oh" Chandler paused, "Are you staying here?"

"Yes" Rachel said, "I called my sister and she'll take Emma with her when she's picking up her son in preschool"

"So you're not coming tonight?"

"No" Rachel shook her head, studying her hands, "I know I'll disappoint Erica a lot, 'cause I promised her, but I have to stay here and figure out what's happening"

"That's okay, Rach" Chandler said. He leaned in and hugged her, "I'll call you later when our dinner is done. Then I want to know everything, okay?"

"Okay" Rachel said. The tears she'd had in her eyes since he came, finally fell, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay" Chandler said, still embracing her with all this might, "He's gonna get through this, Rach. Don't worry"

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "We were gonna get married"

"Married?" Chandler exclaimed, "Ross finally proposed?"

"Yeah" Rachel sobbed, "Do you think we'll still get married?"

"Of course" Chandler assured her, "You guys will still get married"

--

"Hey son!" Charles Bing greeted when his only child opened the door, "Congratulations with your kids…"

"Thanks… dad" Chandler said.

They hugged and went into the living room.

"Hey, Mr. Bing" Monica smiled.

Later, when they all sat down to eat dinner, Erica was awfully quiet.

"Are you okay?" Chandler asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"It's just weird, how much blood there was inside him" Erica said.

"Who?" Nora Bing asked.

"Monica hit Ross with her car today" Chandler said, looking at her.

Mr. and Mrs. Geller were there too, but they almost didn't eat. They'd only come because Rachel said she could manage on her own, and because she insisted it shouldn't ruin Jack and Erica's birthday.

"Your own brother?" Charles exclaimed, "Is he okay?"

"He had surgery after the accident, but I don't think he's woken up yet" Monica said.

"Well you couldn't do anything, Mon" Chandler said, "As much as I hate to say this, but Ross walked right out in front of you. It was his own fault"

"Yeah, but it's my brother" Monica said, "And urgh, Rachel… I can't believe it…"

"What?" Judy asked.

"The look she gave me when she came out of the car and saw him there… I'll never forget it" Monica whispered.

"Don't worry Mon" Chandler said, "You'll make up"

"I don't think we will" Monica said, "We were already not on good terms, and then I go hit her boyfriend with my car!"

"Fiancé" Chandler corrected her, without even thinking.

"Fiancé?" Monica exclaimed, "Are they engaged?"

"Uhm… yeah" Chandler said, "She told me today at the hospital. She was so sad. She was sure that there would be no wedding now. But she insisted on being there"

"Well, her parents are there, aren't they?" the old Jack asked.

"No" Chandler answered, "This is probably a surprise for you, but Rachel's dad doesn't like Ross. He is probably thrilled with him almost getting killed"

"He doesn't?" Judy exclaimed, "What's there not to like?"

"I don't know" Monica said.

At silence came up and Chandler found his daughter once again, picking in her food.

"Erica, are you okay?"

"No" Erica said, tears in her eyes, "I feel so bad for them. Them both"

"Is she alone at the hospital?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I told you" Chandler answered. He wasn't used to being the one with all the answers, but he was the only one who had talked to Rachel since the accident. You know, talked to her, _for real. _

"Maybe we should call her?"

"Yeah, you do that" Chandler said.

"No, not me!" Monica shrieked, "We are not speaking to each other; you have to do it!"

"Now?" Chandler sighed.

"Yes!"

"Okay then"

He stood up and went into the kitchen. He took his cell phone and dialled Rachel's number with a deep sigh.

--

Rachel looked out the window, with a stern look in her eyes.

The trees were loosing their leaves. It was autumn in New York.

She quickly brushed a slow tear off her cheek, not wanting to cry. She shouldn't cry; she was not a baby.

Emma was aloud to cry. She was only 5.

She watched as a car gently pulled up to the pavement, each time hoping it was him, coming to give her comfort.

But every time, she was wrong.

It was a long drive from Westchester, and though he said he would leave right away, Monica was probably ordering him to do things first.

She just whished he was there soon.

She really _needed _him.

Suddenly someone touched her shoulder, and she turned around to find him smiling at her. The first thing he did, was pull her into a hug.

And they had no idea, how much they would mess with their own lives, in the next few months. They had no idea, that they were about to screw up so bad.

They had no idea.

Really, they hadn't, because maybe, maybe if they'd known, they would had thought it through a lot longer.

Or maybe they wouldn't.

* * *

_Well, leave me a review again, and I'll love you. Please? 'Cause I love getting reviews so much! It makes it worth writing. Thanks. Stessa. _


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi there! Thank you for the reviews. I'm under the impression that a lot of you were confused with last chapter? Hmm, I'm sorry if I made it sound wrong, but when you're writing you know what's gonna happen, and you don't realize that your readers might not understand it. And I'm sorry for that. And with Ross' parents, enjoying dinner while he was at the hospital, if I gave you the impression that they were having fun, I'm sorry (again), because that was not at all the point. They were actually supposed to be quiet, just digging in their food, I just wrote most of that out in Erica, but y'know me… I'm just not always reading my work through before I post it… I'm really gonna have to start doing that, yeah… Anyway, that was just to clear up! Enjoy this chapter ;P_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 4. **

Rachel softly knocked at the door, afraid to make a huge noise. She just wanted to disappear. She definitely wanted to get out of that hospital, that was for sure. She hated hospitals.

"Come in"

By the que of doctor Evans' voice, she pressed the knob down and went into the room.

"Hey Rachel" he smiled.

"Hi"

"Take a seat" she took a seat in front of him, nervous. She was about to hear the future of Ross.

Would he ever walk again?

"So, you know Ross how?"

"We're engaged" Rachel said, "And we have a daughter together"

"Okay" doctor Evans smiled, "And how is she taking it?"

"She is staying with my sister. I haven't really talked to her. She'll be staying there for awhile, I think"

"Okay" doctor Evans sighed, "Ross' condition is pretty serious. He may never walk again. It will be hard training and he's gonna need support. I hope he has willpower"

"He has" Rachel swallowed hard, "How long till the training can begin?"

"When he wants it to" doctor Evans smiled, "But the problem with car involved accidents, the person never wants to go on. Unfortunately, they will rather lie in their bed, feeling sorry for themselves"

"Ross wont do that" Rachel quickly said, "He will get to that training, 'cuz he has so much to live for"

"Yeah, yeah" doctor Evans said, "I wasn't saying it was gonna be like that with Ross, I was just preparing you _if_ it was gonna be like that"

"Yeah, all right" Rachel whispered, "Is he awake today?"

"Yes, he is fully awake" the doctor smiled, "Shall we go see him?"

"Yeah, I would love that" Rachel said, standing up.

"Come with me then"

--

When the door opened, she saw him lying there in his hospital bed.

She felt the tears coming and rushed to his side, showing him with kisses.

She hugged and kissed him so hard, that she didn't notice his flinch.

"So…" he said, after finally pushing her away, "What is up with me?"

"Hmm, there's really no good in covering it up" doctor Evans said, "Hmm, you may never walk again, Ross"

"Well, that's great" he said, so sarcastic, that Rachel for a minute imagined Chandler there. But of course, it was Ross.

"You can though" doctor Evans said, "But it'll be hard. Your training will be hard"

"Okay" Ross nodded.

Doctor Evans turned to the door, "Pull that string if you need anything, okay?" then he left.

"Hi" Rachel smiled, looking lovingly at him. She securely pressed the covers around his body.

Ross didn't look at her, he stared into space.

"You know, you'll have to let me be involved" Rachel said, padding his stomach, "We're getting married remember?"

"Rachel, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"All this" Ross said, lifting his arms to make his point, "I may never walk again, you don't wanna be married to an invalid!"

"You're not an invalid, Ross" Rachel said, "You just need to get back on your feet, and then everything will be okay again, right? For ever and ever, babe?"

Ross rolled his eyes, "Rach, this isn't a game, this is your life. Do you seriously think that I can give you and Emma a normal life? I can't"

"Of course you can, Ross" Rachel smiled, trying to hold back the tears, his words were making, "You are our everything. And that's enough. We love you. I love you"

"Yeah, that's great, Rachel" Ross said, "If you would please just leave now, I'd like to be alone"

"But Ross-"

"Rachel, please…" Ross said, "I'm not in the mood for this right now. Just leave"

"Okay then" Rachel said, but you could hear the tears in her voice.

"Don't cry, Rachel" Ross said, "It's pathetic, you're not the one lying here"

"No!" Rachel said, raising her voice, "But it's my only one lying there. And he doesn't want me there with him"

"You know what?" Ross said, "You're such a drama queen, acting like life wont go on, of course it will!"

Rachel went to the door and looked at him, "Maybe it will for tons of other people, but you have a family who loves you, and when Emma wants to see you, you better not treat her this way too, 'cause she's only a child"

"Rachel, just leave!" Ross said. He didn't want to hear her speech.

"You're an idiot" Rachel whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You haven't even asked who was driving the car. You haven't even asked if they were okay!"

"If they hit me with their car, I'm not interested in their condition" Ross just said.

Rachel looked at him, not understanding what was going on, "It was Monica and Erica" she whispered. Then she sighed and turned to go for the door, "Jerk!"

--

She took a deep breath and looked outside the window. The tree right outside was almost naked, except for a few leaves, which would be gone by the end of the week.

Shouldn't she be at work?

They'd told her to stay with Ross, so she had time off for the rest of the week.

She whished someone was there with her. She needed someone to hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay, that Ross was in a fug, and that he would soon be his old self. She needed someone to give her comfort, someone who knew exactly what to say, who she was comfortable with, and who she could count on no matter what.

She sighed and looked at the name on her cell phone. She'd sat there, for two hours know, pondering if she should or should not call him.

Should she?

Finally, she pressed the bottom and waited for him to pick up.

"It's Chandler?"

"Hi, could you please come up here and hold me?" she whispered, "I need you"

"I'll be right there"

The other end was dead silent.

Now she just had to wait.

--

Monica knocked on the door. She hoped Erica was okay. She hoped they would be able to make up. After the accident, she'd realized something. She wasn't a good mother, she was a terrible mother.

She just whished she could go back in time.

For many reasons. Not just that one...

"Come in"

Monica opened the door and peeked inside. Erica was sitting on her bed, colouring in a colour book.

"Hmm, hi" Monica whispered, sitting down next to her, "I have something for you"

"Really?" Erica said, sounding uninterested. She didn't even look up.

"I found your shirt" Monica said.

Like that was the magic word, Erica looked up. When she realized that it was actually true, she grabbed the yellow shirt and hugged it with all her heart. "Thank you, mom!" she smiled, "Aunt Rachel will be so happy the next time we see her!"

"Erica, honey" Monica whispered, "I don't think there'll be a next time"

"What? Why?"

"Listen, sweetie…" Monica said, taking her hand, "I don't ever think your aunt Rachel will be able to forgive me. If Ross comes out of this okay, we may see each other occasionally, but it will never be like before. Do you understand me?"

Erica shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "No, I don't! I need aunt Rachel, she's the only one who understands why fashion is so important, because it is for her too!"

"Erica… You're my daughter, I'll take you shopping next weekend and buy all the fashion clothes you want. I haven't been a very good mother, but I'll make that up to you. Is that a deal?"

"I'll try and go with you, but if it doesn't go well, we wont do it again, okay?"

"Okay, honey" Monica squeezed her hand, "Okay"

--

Ross looked at the string the doctor had told him to pull if anything was wrong, and considered pulling it.

She'd said that Monica and Erica had hit him with their car? No, he couldn't believe that. Monica would never hit anyone with her car. She was perfect, and such stuff only happened to other people.

She would never hit anyone with her car, that was for sure.

Definitely not her own brother, that was even more sure.

Finally, after thinking things over a million times, he pulled the string and patiently waited for the doctor to come.

--

"Hi" Chandler whispered, sitting down in front of her.

"Hi" Rachel said, looking happily at him, "Thank you for coming"

"Of course" Chandler smiled, "You need me, I wouldn't not come. But anyway… Did you talk to Ross? How is he?"

"He's…" she paused, "He's mad at me. He is angry. He didn't want me there, but other than that he's fine. He can walk again if he wants to"

"Well that's great…" Chandler said, "Although… Not great with him being angry. What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything!" Rachel shrieked, tears welling up again, "I have not! He told me he didn't want me there, because he couldn't make a home for me and Emma. He told me to go away… He kinda… He kinda broke up with me…"

"No, Rach" Chandler smiled, "Of course he didn't. He's still just a little shocked. Just give him some time. Go see him tomorrow again"

"But I don't want to leave him here!" Rachel protested, "I miss him"

"Don't do this to yourself Rach" Chandler smiled, "I'm driving to Westchester now. I could drop you off at your sister's, and you could see Emma. Tomorrow when I'm going to work, I'll pick you up, and then you can be with Ross. Doesn't that sound okay?"

Rachel sighed and looked at him, "I guess so" she whispered.

"Good" Chandler smiled, "Come with me, then"

--

"So, what is all this there's happening?" Phoebe asked, sitting down in front of Monica with a steaming hot coffee.

"Well, you know I hit Ross with my car, right?" Monica asked.

Phoebe just nodding, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I don't know much else. You should talk to Rachel or Chandler, he knows something too"

"Have somebody called Joey?" Phoebe suddenly asked, when it occurred to her, that one of her dearest friends, mightn't know about the accident.

"Oh God!" Monica slapped her forehead, "No, I don't think so! How could I forget? I'm gonna call him tonight. He'll probably come visit"

"Yeah, and it would be great to see him again, thought I whish the circumstances could have been happier!"

"Yeah, me too" Monica whispered.

Phoebe looked at her oldest friend and took her hand, "Mon… y'know, if you need anyone to talk to… I'm here, okay? You should talk to me. Call me, whenever you need me, I'm here for you"

"It's not about hitting Ross" Monica sobbed, finally letting her tears fall, which was something she didn't do a lot, "It's Rachel and I… I don't know what's going on… We're not even talking to one another. We're like strangers"

"Monica, not to be rude, or anything, but you guys have been arguing so many times, you always made up. Like the time with your thunder, and with Jean Claude Van-Damme, right?"

"It's not like those times" Monica whispered, "This is real. I mean, I can't even remember why we started arguing, but since then I've been jealous of her relationship with Erica, and she and Chandler are having lunch everyday. She sees him more than I do sometimes!"

"Well, that's because both of you are so busy, you should change that, Monica" Phoebe said, in her own Phoebe-way.

"Yeah, you're right" Monica sighed, "And I should make pancakes for Jack and Erica sometimes too"

"Yeah, but right now, Mon…" Phoebe trailed off, "There's one thing you have to do too. You have to talk to Rach, and you have to go visit Ross. He's your brother and she's your best friend. You guys need each other, is that a deal?"

"Yeah, okay" Monica said. Then she paused, "You know Phoebe, it's not very often you're the one giving at advises"

"Nah" Phoebe laughed, "I know"

--

"Mommy!"

Rachel opened her arms and greeted her daughter with a warm hug, "Hi, Ems!"

"I missed you so much, Mom!" Emma laughed, "Where's dad?"

Rachel looked at Jill with questions in her eyes. Jill just shook her head and threw her arms in the air.

So, she hadn't told Emma about the accident yesterday morning.

Rachel would have to do this herself. She looked at her daughters smiling face. She had to do it now.

"Emma, listen…" she tugged a strand of her daughters honey blond hair behind her ears, and sighed, "Daddy got hurt a lot yesterday. He's at the hospital"

"Is he gonna die?" Emma asked, her eyes getting big.

"No, no" Rachel assured her, "He's not gonna die, of course not. Don't worry, he's totally fine. He has just hurt his legs a lot, so he's gonna have to stay there for awhile"

"Okay" Emma said, "But can we go see him?"

"Yeah, of course" Rachel smiled, "Tomorrow after preschool you and I will go there, okay?"

"Yeah, mommy" Emma said, "But am I going with you, or shall is stay with aunt Jill again?"

"You decided sweetie. I would love for you to come home with me"

"Me too!" Emma smiled, and then she hugged her mom again.

--

"So, it was, _in fact_, my sister and niece who hit me?" Ross asked.

"Yes" doctor Evans said, "But they're both okay"

"Thank God" Ross sighed, "Have they been by?"

"No, the only one who's been here is Rachel, but she left some time ago with a guy"

"A guy?"

"Yeah, this guy. Brown hair. Really funny to look at?

"Oh, that's my sisters husband" Ross said, "But tomorrow, if she comes, will you please tell her that I'm not in the mood to see her?"

"Why?"

"Just tell her" Ross said, "It's none of your business!"

--

"Sweet dreams, honey" Rachel whispered, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, mom" Emma whispered.

Rachel turned off Emma's bedside lamp, and went into the hall and closed the door.

She went into the living room and grabbed a picture, which was standing at the coffee table.

It was of her, Ross and Emma, taking this summer when they'd been in Italy together. It had been such a wonderful trip. They'd saved up for it since they got back together, almost, and it had been the best vacation ever.

She sighed and placed the picture back.

She hoped they would be able to go on such trips again in the future, but something told her, that it wouldn't be that easy.

--

"Chandler?" Monica said, coming into the living room. She looked at him with a very serious look.

"What's up, Mon?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the things I've done. The way I've acted. I just want you to know that I'll try and tone it down as much as I can"

"Well, that's great" Chandler said, looking at his wife, "I think that'll make Erica and Jack very happy"

"Me too" she said, "Goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

She left the living room to go to bed, and Chandler looked after her, a good feeling inside.

However, it was totally other things, occupying his mind right now.

He just whished he could forget about all the things that had happened the last two days, but he didn't know how to do that.

And that's why, time would pass by, with the echoes of the accident and the weeks following, still clinging to it.

* * *

_Well then. Thank you for reading once again, next chapter will be here soon, I think. Though, if what I've planned will happen, it's gonna be difficult to write. Anyhow, leave a review as always, and that'll keep me going. Thanks, and merry Christmas, Stessa. _


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi there ! Wow, the reviews for last chapter was so positive…. Well, almost all of them, anyway. I just have to say, I think it's okay if some of you don't like my story, but if you don't, why do you keep reading? I can take criticism, but you don't have to read my story if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you. Just keep it in mind, because I honestly don't want to get more reviews like the one I got, because I hate them. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I just wanted to make things clear :p Constructive criticism, is very much welcomed, but the other stuff… Just stop reading…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, sadly; yes, but we does not always get what we whish for…_

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 5. **

"So, are you okay today?" Chandler asked, shortly looking at Rachel, but after two seconds he had to turn his eyes back to the road again. No need for more car crashes than the one they'd already had.

"Hmm…" Rachel trailed off, looking at her hands, "I guess so. I really want to see him"

"I understand" Chandler said, "But I have an idea, actually"

Rachel's face lit up, looking expectantly at him, "What?"

"You should stay in my moms apartment in the city. She's on tour right now, and I already asked her. It's much closer to the hospital. Then you can go and see Ross when you want?"

"Really?" Rachel exclaimed, "Thank you, Chandler"

"Yeah, my mom totally supported the idea. She loves Ross y'know, and she knows how much you two need each other. She's glad to help"

"So, can I move in like, right away?" Rachel asked, surprised that she actually liked the idea that much. It was a little crazy, maybe, but it would be great to be that close to Ross. If she had to drive between Westchester and New York every time, she would lose her mind. "What about Emma then? Should I take her with me? No… 'Cause then she cant go to pre school"

"She can either stay with us or with your sister" Chandler suggested, "It's up to you"

"I'm gonna ask Jill… Or my mom, maybe" Rachel said, "I don't think Monica needs more trouble than she already has by taking care of my child too"

"It's okay," Chandler smiled, "I understand… So, when do you want to ´move in´?"

Rachel seemed to think about it, though to Chandler, it wasn't that hard. She should go home tonight, pack her bags and get ready. Tomorrow he would pick her up on his way to work, and they would drop Emma of at her mothers and then he'd drive her to the apartment, where she should stay the next couple of weeks.

"Tomorrow" Rachel finally answered.

And just like that, it was decided.

--

Rachel closed the door behind Chandler, after thanking him for the ride.

She looked at the big building in front of her, seriously scared of going in there.

Scared of being yelled at. Scared of being rejected. Scared of not knowing what to say to the man she loved more than anything.

She sighed and went in.

She walked right past doctor Evans, hoping he wouldn't see her, but of course, he did.

"Hey, Rachel?" he called.

She turned around and looked at him, "What?"

"Hmm, Ross does not want to see you"

"Excuse me?" Rachel couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "He doesn't want to see me?"

"Yeah, he's… Not feeling well"

It didn't take a doctor to figure out that he was lying, "Oh please?" Rachel exclaimed, "´He doesn't want to see me´!? But you know, I want to see him, so that's what I'm going to, but thank you for you concern. Bye, bye"

She turned around, and before doctor Evans could stop her, she was in Ross' room.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked, looking surprised at her.

"I came to talk to you" Rachel said, sitting down at the other bed in the room.

"But I'm not feeling well today, didn't the doctor tell you?" Ross asked, doing everything he could to get her out of there. He was close to loosing his temper, but he didn't know why. Why was he not comfortable around her? Why didn't he want to see her? He hoped to God that it was just a phase. A quick one, which would be over soon.

"Yeah, he did" Rachel said, "But I didn't believe him… He kinda… Sounded like someone else I know, so…" she trailed off.

"Rachel, what is this all about?" Ross asked, trying not to let his anger show, but it was so _hard_.

"Oh, what do you think it's about, Ross?" Rachel asked, throwing her arms in the air, "My fiancé was in a car crash, isn't it weird? He doesn't want to talk to me, he yells at me and is this pathetic, sad man, who's just feeling sorry for himself!"

"Shut up!" Ross yelled.

"He's just lying there…" Rachel continued, "And if he doesn't start thinking about other people, if he doesn't start training he will never walk, if he doesn't start living again, he'll pretty much end up lonely in the end"

"Shut up!"

"Ross, I think you should consider your possibilities…" Rachel said, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to leave you. I love you. We can get the most perfect life in the world together, if you will let me be involved!?"

"Rachel, don't you get it?" Ross yelled, "I don't want to discuss this right now! I'm not in the mood!"

Rachel rushed up from the bed, "Okay, fine!" she left the room, but slammed the door behind her, after that she ran out of the hospital, as fast as her legs could carry her.

--

Her hands were sweaty and she fumbled with the unfamiliar key in the lock. Her fingers slipped and the key ended at the floor. She bend down to pick it up, her breath jagging in her troth, after the long run from the hospital. Not once had she stopped, not one time to catch her breath. She'd needed to get out of there.

She picked up the key and tried to get it in the lock again. Finally she managed, and ten seconds later, she was inside the unfamiliar apartment, throwing herself at the couch.

She lay there for awhile, trying to catch her breath.

Finally, when she was able to, she looked around the room, to find herself in an oversized apartment, more than big enough for one person. The furniture were old, classy, not expected of Nora Taylor Bing. But she liked it… She really did.

She reached out and took the phone on the coffee table, quickly dialling his number.

Angry tears were still streaming down her cheeks, and they only intensified when she told him what had happened.

"Don't worry" Chandler assured her, "I'll be right there, sweetie"

--

Phoebe approached the desk clerk, already considering things over in her head.

Should she, or should she not?

She should.

"Yes, Mrs? Can I help you?"

"Hmm. Ross Geller?" Phoebe asked.

"Room 3455" the smiling woman told her, "It's that way…"

"Thank you" Phoebe smiled, following her direction.

She went into the elevator, musing about the things Monica had told her yesterday. She didn't understand any of it.

Monica and Rachel, not friends?

Ross, in a car crash?

Chandler and Monica, not able to make their marriage work?

She couldn't believe any of it. She wouldn't believe any of it.

She looked at the clock, while the elevator took her to the right floor.

She couldn't wait for Joey to come to New York. He'd said he would leave as soon as possible, and that was this Saturday. It was Thursday today, so he would be coming in two days.

If anyone knew how to make all of them feel good again, it would be Joey.

Phoebe sighed and stepped out of the elevator. She followed the hall, and ended up right in front of Ross' door.

She took a deep breath, and slowly knocked at it.

--

"I just don't know what to do Chandler…" Rachel sobbed, "He doesn't want me there, he doesn't love me anymore…" she whipped a tear away, "I don't know what happened to him, but he must have figured out what was important to him after he almost died… I can believe he doesn't want me there…"

"Of course he does, Rachel" Chandler said, stroking her arm, "He loves you very much. He's just a little confused, that's all…"

"But he really sounded like he meant it!" Rachel exclaimed, lying herself down at the couch.

Chandler sat beside her and stroked her hair, "You want me to talk to him?"

"No way" Rachel said, "He'll just yell at you too, no need for that…"

Chandler stood up, feeling bad. He didn't know how to help her, and that made him feel pathetic. Suddenly, he got an idea; "I'll just go to the bathroom" he told her.

She just nodded, "Go ahead"

He entered the bathroom and securely closed the door behind him, to make sure she couldn't hear what he was about to do.

He dialled a familiar number at his cell phone, and sat on the toilet to have his conversation.

"Hi, Chandler!" Monica exclaimed.

"Hi, Mon…" Chandler whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Rachel shouldn't know I'm calling you. I'm in the bathroom right now"

"Oh…" Monica said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know what to do!" Chandler said, "She's crying all the time, going on and on about Ross not loving her anymore, and that he don't want her there. I don't know how to make her feel good? You have got to do it, Mon!"

"But Chandler…" Monica said, "I would love to do it, and I would love to make up with her, but I'm sorry to say this; she _called_ you! When she was sad and needed someone to talk to, she called you! It's because it's you who she wants to talk to, and I think that's fine…"

"Monica, I don't really think that that's what it is…" Chandler tried, but of course he knew that that was exactly what it was.

"Of course it is!" Monica said, "She wants you, Chandler. You better talk to her then, give her what she wants to make her happy. If she calls in the middle of the night, you should drive in to the city and talk to her. If she calls when you're at work, you should take time off. Do you get it?"

"But Monica, isn't that to overdo it a little?"

"I hit... her fiancé... with... my _car_…!" Monica said, taking it spell by spell to make sure she got her point across.

"All right" Chandler said, "If you say so"

"I say, give her what she wants"

And with that, Monica hung up. Left was Chandler, wondering of what exactly it was that Rachel wanted, then.

--

"Hey Phoebe!?"

"Hi Ross, you don't have to sound so surprised" Phoebe smiled, sitting down on the other bed, the one that Rachel had occupied earlier.

"Well, I didn't expect you here" Ross said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a little bird told me that you'd been in a car crash so I wanted to see how you were doing" Phoebe said.

"I'm doing good" Ross said, "Though…"

"Though what?"

"Rachel is really bothering me" Ross said, "She's here all the time, and she's so irritating"

"She just cares about you, Ross" Phoebe reasoned, "It's normal, she loves you, you know"

"Well, I love her too…" Ross said, "I mean, I don't know why I'm acting this way, but…"

"It's alright Ross, it'll get better"

"You think?"

"I know it" Phoebe smiled, trying to cheer him up, "What do you say I make a visit here around this time everyday, huh?"

"I would really love that, I think" Ross said.

"Good" Phoebe said, and went for the door, "And by the way, Mike says hi"

"Hi him back"

"Yeah"

--

"Yes, I'll get Chandler to pick you up at 8.? Is that okay?" Monica asked, her hands tightening around the pen she was using to distract her thoughts from other things, though she was doing a phone call.

"That would be perfect" Joey answered, "Where can I stay?"

"You can stay with Chandler and I, if you want to?" Monica offered, "You could spend time with the kids, and drive with Chandler every morning to see Ross. Rachel does that too"

"Oh, I thought she was spending the nights in Chandler's mom's apartment?" Joey asked, sounding confused.

"Hmm, that may be right" Monica just said, "I don't know, it's closer to the hospital and Mrs. Bing is out of town, so it could happen"

Joey laughed, "Well Chandler told me, so I believe him"

"Is your girlfriend coming?" Monica asked.

"No, we broke up" Joey just said.

"Oh, alright" Monica giggled, "I'll see your Saturday, Joe"

"Yeah, see you Saturday"

--

"So, Ems honey" Rachel whispered, stroking her hand, "You have to be quiet here, because there's a lot of very sick people, so you have to stay calm"

"Okay mommy" Emma smiled, "I'll just talk to daddy"

"Okay" Rachel said. She looked around for doctor Evans, but was pleased to see that he wasn't there.

They went for Ross' room, and walked in, without even knocking.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed, running towards Ross' bed.

"Emma?" Ross asked, genially surprised.

"Yeah, I thought she had the right to see her father" Rachel said, "Is that okay with you?"

Ross shortly looked at her and just nodded, then he turned his attention back to Emma, "How was your day, sweetie?"

"It was good!" Emma smiled, "We coloured and learned about dogs… Can I have a dog, daddy?"

"Hmm, maybe" Ross said, "We'll talk about it when I get out of the hospital, okay?"

"Okay" Emma giggled, and the smile wouldn't leave her face. That little girl loved her father more than anything in the entire world.

Rachel just stood in the corner, looking happily at them. It was the man she loved and their daughter. She couldn't imagine life without them, she really couldn't.

"Is it okay if I step by tomorrow?" she then asked, not even realizing that she'd just cut Ross' sentence short.

He turned his head to her, his smile fading, "I think you know that answer to that question" he just said.

"Fine!" Rachel said, "I'll wait outside"

She opened the door and went into the hall. She leaned against the wall and sighed, the same questions spinning in her mind over and over again;

How had their love ended where it was now?

Would it ever be able to go back?

And exactly how bad, was the damage they had done?

* * *

_Hmm, alright. This was chapter 5. You know I really like writing this story, it's wonderful, also because I'm trying to write a little different. I'm trying to describe things more than I did in my other stories, to y'know, develop myself as a writer, and I think it's working. I find myself able to fill 5 pages easily, where I, others times, had to really pull myself together to fill just 3. ;p Or maybe it's just the story… Anyway, leave me a review, thanks, Stessa . _


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi lovelies. Thank you so much for the reviews. I know I say it all the time, but I just can't help it :p And thanks to all of them who supports my work, you don't know how much it means to me. It keep me going, really._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends, but can I wish I did?_

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 6. **

_--_

_Friends are like balloons. _

_Once you let them go, you'll never get them back. _

_--_

Ross looked at his watch again.

It was 10:12.

More than a half an hour since the time Rachel usually showed up.

Maybe she'd actually been serious the day before? Maybe she'd actually meant it when she told him that she wouldn't show up? He couldn't believe if that was the truth. Was that all he meant to her?

But then he tried to convince himself that it was his own fault, that he did mean more, and that she did wanted to come, but didn't, because he had told her not to.

He didn't know which one of the things he should believe.

In many ways, it had been wonderful yesterday.

Emma had been there and they'd talked like father and daughter. He didn't get many visitors, ironically. And one of the only faithful ones, he brushed off.

Monica and Chandler hadn't even been there.

His mom and dad stepped by one day, but he had treated them the way he was treating Rachel, so they didn't show again.

All he could do was actually wait, until the clock was 12:30., 'cause that was the time when Phoebe had promised him she'd show up again.

--

"Thank you so much for this, Chandler, I really needed it" Rachel said, taking a sip of her fancy wine. She looked at him from across the table, "I rarely have fun these days. When do you have to go back to work?"

"I an hour" Chandler said. He took a bite of his lobster ravioli, and smiled at her.

She smiled right back.

"Y'know," she began, "What is Monica saying to all of this? Have she even been to the hospital yet?"

Chandler shook his head, "No" he said, "I think she's scared, but y'know… She made up with Erica and she'll try to be more down to Earth now"

"Made up with Erica?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh, you don't know…" Chandler trailed off, "They've been arguing a lot. You wouldn't actually believe that Erica is only 4., but you know… It was about some shirt, or something". He didn't really make it clear that he knew exactly what it was about, he didn't want to tell her everything.

"Oh…" Rachel smiled like the devil, "A little birdie told me about that, and I think her name was Erica… Hmm, what exactly did she say to Mon?"

"A lot of stuff…"

"Alright" Rachel said, "I may be quit guilty in that area"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm, she asked me what I thought she should do about it, and I said to her that she should try and let her mother know that she made her own mind, and that she wanted to choose clothes for herself. Maybe she used the words that I did, I don't know if that's it, but it could happen". She giggled.

"I understand everything so much more clearer now" Chandler said, laughing along with her. Suddenly he paused and looked at her, "You seem so much more happy now, Rach. I like it"

Her eyes lit up and she gave him an insecure smile, "Really?"

"Yeah" Chandler said, "It fits you better than the Rachel I've been talking to the last three days"

"Thank you, Chandler"

"So…" he took another bite of his lobster, "How is the apartment treating you? Good enough?"

"Hmm, it's okay…" she trailed off, "I don't know. I think I'm gonna go home for the weekend, and maybe Monday and Tuesday. He doesn't want me there anyway, so there's no reason to stay there. But would it be okay if I just sometimes stayed there… A few nights?"

"That's totally okay" Chandler said, "My mom is happy to help you, you know that"

"I'm gonna call her one day and say thank you"

"That would make her happy"

--

"So, here I am, once again" Phoebe muttered, smiling happily at Ross.

"Yeah, here you are" Ross confirmed, "How's everything going?"

"Shouldn't I ask _you_ that?"

"Maybe, but now I'm asking you"

"Joey's coming tomorrow" Phoebe told him.

"Joey?" Ross was surprised, "Why?"

"He wants to see you, he said, but I suspect something else. I think life down there wasn't exactly what he wanted it to be"

"Oh… Is he moving back?"

"I don't know" Phoebe sighed, "Maybe"

"Hmm…" Ross looked thoughtful for awhile.

"What's troubling you?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"It's just… Rachel and I…"

"Hmm…"

"I mean, I whished she would understand that I do this for her. Did I choose to push her away? Would I do it voluntarily? No! I wouldn't! I'm doing this because she deserves someone who's not an invalid!"

"Ross, I don't actually think, that Rachel thinks that's what you are…" Phoebe begun, but Ross continued his speech.

"I mean, is she blind? I love her, but it's a waste of her precious time to be with me. It's a waste to visit me? Can't she see that?"

"Have you told her…?" Phoebe asked, "How you feel?"

"Yes!" Ross said.

"Not yelled, told?"

"Yes!" Ross said, "I mean, I think I have… I just wished that I could do something and that'd show her what I wanted… Then I wouldn't have to confront her… Isn't there something I can do…?"

Phoebe looked straight at him, "Maybe…" she trailed off, "I'm not gonna give you any ideas, because I don't have any, but if you can figure something out, then tell me. Maybe it's a good idea"

Suddenly Ross' eyes lit up and he got a dangerous smile on his face, "I know it…" he whispered.

--

Rachel dialled doctor Evans' number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Doctor Evans?"

"Hi, this is Rachel Green, Ross Geller's fiancé. I was just wondering… How is he doing today?"

"He's okay" doctor Evans told her, "He is actually having company right now. I thought it was you"

"No" Rachel said.

"Well, okay. Should I tell him you called?"

"Do whatever you want" Rachel said, and slammed the phone down.

He was having company!

She couldn't believe it. He was okay with other people visiting him, but not her… Never her. He didn't want her there. It was so clear to her right now, he could at least have broken up with her in a regular way, but he had to do it in a way that made her feel embarrassed. He was such a jerk sometimes.

It was like the whole ´we were on a break´-thing all over again.

It hurt so much.

She sobbed and pressed her legs tight into stomach.

She really needed something… No, she didn't need something.

She needed someone.

--

Phoebe didn't know why she'd helped him.

She didn't know why she supported the idea.

She didn't know why she supported him.

Him more than Rachel.

What justified Ross' actions? His wishes? His dreams for the future? What made him the one in charge, when he was the one lying in that bed all day? Why had she done it??

Why? Why? Why?

She knew why.

It wasn't because she loved Ross more than she loved Rachel. It wasn't because she felt sorry for him. And it definitely wasn't because he had the right to do this.

But she just had to help him.

He'd begged her. He'd told her he would love her for ever if she just did this one thing for him.

So she'd done it.

The only problem was… How was she ever gonna look into Rachel's eyes again without feeling like such a traitor?

--

"Rachel don't worry" Chandler said, "It's just phase, I think it's perfectly normal"

"But you don't get it, Chandler!" Rachel said, once again in tears in front of him, "He was having _company_! And he wont even have me there! It's probably his lover or something…"

Chandler couldn't help but laugh by that, "Lover? Rach; which world are you living in?"

"What do I know?" she whined.

"You two will work it out" Chandler assured her, "Don't worry!"

"All right"

Rachel looked out of the car window and they drove in silence for awhile, until Chandler parked his car against the pavement on the same street as the pre school.

"Thank you" Rachel stepped out of the car, "Are you picking up Jack and Erica?"

"No, Monica picked them up around 2." Chandler smiled.

"I guess I'll see you then" she was about to close the door, when he stopped her;

"Shall I drive you and Emma home?"

"No…" she paused for a moment and looked down the street to find their car, "We'll take our own car" she said.

"Are you gonna handle that on your own?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

The car had been there since the accident, she hadn't been able to move it, and he'd felt like it was none of his business.

"Yeah, don't worry" she assured him, "I'll call you later… Or tomorrow, who knows?"

Once again she was about to close the door when he spoke; "Um, Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care, okay?"

"Okay" she said, "You too"

With those final words, she closed the door and turned to go inside. However, she stopped by the door and waved at him.

He shot her a smile and waved right back.

--

"Hey Rachel!" Lisa smiled, embracing her in a hug, "How is everything going? I heard about the accident, I'm so sorry. Y'know I wasn't here this morning, 'cause I had the day off, but everyone told me about it, and I just feel so sorry for you. How's Emma taking it?"

Rachel sighed and let the woman talk. It was one of the teachers whom Rachel always got along great with. They'd gone to lunch a few times, and Emma and Lisa's daughter, Joan, got along great.

Sometimes Lisa just had too much to say.

Like today.

"Hmm, excuse me, Lisa?" Rachel interrupted, "Lisa? I have to go find Emma, we need to go home"

"Oh, yeah, I think she's down the hall"

"Thank you" Rachel said, and went to look for her.

It didn't take long though, 2 seconds later, Emma rushed into her arms and gave her big hug, "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie" Rachel whispered, kissing her hair, "Guess where we're going?"

"Home?"

Emma's eyes were so hopeful and Rachel was happy, she didn't have to disappoint her only child.

"Yeah, Ems, we're going home"

--

Rachel stood with Emma's hand in hers and looked at the car.

She could still see everything clearly in her head.

The crash. The car stopping. Ross lying on the street. Monica running for a cell phone. And Erica's knuckles turning with at the door handle.

She took her key out of her jacket and placed it in the door.

She couldn't get herself to unlock it.

Emma was silently watching everything, not really understanding what was going on. She looked at her mom, and was surprised, when she found silent tears running down her cheeks.

She reached up and was just high enough to whip a tear off Rachel's right cheek.

Rachel looked down at her daughters smiling, innocent face, and determined, turned to key around in the lock.

She opened the door and took a deep breath.

She looked in and found everything the way she'd left it that morning.

Her lipstick was thrown at the back seat. As was the rest of her make-up. She'd brought it with her because they were late and she'd done herself ready in the car.

She bit her lip, and was grateful that Emma had her hand in hers.

She took a step back and locked eyes with Emma.

Rachel slammed the door close and locked it.

"Emma" she said, "We're walking home"

--

The first thing Rachel noticed when she opened the door, was that almost all her furniture weren't there.

She dropped her purse by the door and dragged Emma with her into the living room, where only a sofa was.

She looked around, taking in all her surroundings.

She let go of Emma' hand, and the girl rushed into her room.

She went to the kitchen – nothing there.

Her first thought was rubbery. Thieves taking all their stuff and selling it to other people. However, when she went into the bedroom and the bed was gone too, she found a note taped to the wall.

She slowly picked it up and read it:

"_Hi Rachel. I got some friends to take my things. This way the house is yours. We can discuss arrangements about Emma later – Ross_"

Suddenly Emma burst into the room; "My stuff isn't gone!"

"No…" Rachel trailed off, "No it's not. Of course it's not"

Ross wouldn't take his daughters things.

"Who did all this? Are we gonna call the police?" Emma asked.

"No" Rachel shook her head, "Your father and I just agreed on something. Don't worry honey, our stuff will be back soon. I promise"

"Okay" Emma whispered, "I'm tired mommy, I'm gonna go sleep"

"Yeah, of course" Rachel just said. She waited patiently until she heard Emma close the door to her room, and just then, she lost her temper.

That fucking idiot!

How could he do this to her?

However, it was clear to her now, that their relationship was out the window.

She pressed the paper into a ball between her fingers and went out to get her cell phone.

She'd had enough.

--

"So Erica and I are going shopping tomorrow" Monica said, taking a bite of the lasagne she'd just made, "And you're picking up Joey at 8 o'clock, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Mon" Chandler said, "So you two girls out together? It's gonna be fun, huh?"

"Yep" Erica smiled, taking a sip of her water, "And mom promised Jack to make pancakes tomorrow morning"

"Really?" Chandler asked, "That's so great honey. Then you'll get it like Emma get's it!"

"Yai" Jack smiled.

They engrossed in their dinner again, until Chandler's cell phone rang.

He ignored it. It was a deal they had when they ate. They didn't answer any calls. However, now, the phone kept on ringing.

"Will you just go answer?" Monica exclaimed, "It's driving me nuts!"

Chandler left the table and was surprised to find Rachel's name flashing across the screen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking into the kitchen again.

"No…" she sobbed, "Not at all…"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes" she said, "Will you please come and hold me?"

"We're in the middle of dinner, Rach" he said.

Monica looked up from her plate; ´Is it Rachel?´ she mouthed.

Chandler nodded.

"I just cant take it anymore…" she kept on sobbing.

"Yeah, I understand Rach, but I can't just leave"

Monica nodded at him, making her point clear; "Just go, Chandler" she whispered, "It's my fault! Take care of her!"

Chandler sighed, "On second thoughts, Rach; I'll be right there"

"Thank you"

He hung up and looked at Monica.

"Go" Monica said, "Give her what she wants. She deserves it"

--

The second the door opened, Rachel pulled him into a hug.

He put his arms around her, assuring her that he was always there. She cried against his shoulder and he awkwardly padded her back.

"What happened, Rach?"

She dragged him into the living room.

"Where's all your stuff?"

"I don't know" she said, "Ross took it. I guess it's sorta his way to tell me that there wont be a wedding"

"He moved out?"

"Yeah, and he left a note" Rachel said.

"Where is Emma?"

"She's asleep" Rachel sighed.

Chandler shrugged; "Come here, Rach"

They hugged each other again, long and good.

Chandler was surprised though, when he felt Rachel's lips brushing his own.

She looked at him, questions in her eyes.

Monica's words, from the day before, echoed in his head…

_I say, give her what she wants_

Chandler took Rachel's face in his hands and kissed her the best he could.

* * *

_Well there. Finally it happened! What I've been leaning against since the very begging finally happened. I hope this wasn't too… out there, I don't know, but anyway… Leave me a review, and I'll still love you for ever. Thanks, Stefania H. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Wow, you guys had very different opinions about last chapter. I'm sorry I did it like that, but it has been the plan from the beginning. Just don't jump to conclusions yet. I didn't say that they slept together… Anyway, the thing I wrote about it being like ´we were on a break´ over again, wasn't meant the way you understood it. It was meant like, the pain Rachel is feeling. Not about cheating and pushing away, it was about how she sees it. The way she felt after their break. She misses Ross. Is angry with him. Y'know, stuff like that… Hmm. Yeah…_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 7.**

They stood like that, forever.

Together in Rachel's living room, just exploring each other's lips, enjoying the feeling of safety that it gave them.

Suddenly, however, Chandler came to his senses and broke away from her.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed, "This is so wrong! What are we doing!? Were we just making out? We were making out!"

"Yes…" Rachel whispered, touching her lips, silently looking at her feet.

"But we cant be making out! You're engaged! I'm married!" Chandler yelled, freaking out in his own Chandler-way.

"No, Chandler!" Rachel yelled, finally looking up at him, "I'm not engaged! I'm single, okay?" 

"But we can't do this!" he kept on, "It's bad! We're doing something very bad! We shouldn't even be having this conversation"

"Yeah, alright I got it, Chandler!" Rachel said.

Suddenly the door into the living room opened, and Emma came, padding, into them, "Why are you, yelling, mommy?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie" Rachel said, "I was just discussing something with uncle Chandler. We'll go outside and finish. Go back to sleep now"

Emma yawned, "Okay, mommy"

She padded back into her room and Rachel dragged Chandler with her into the front yard.

"Rachel, what is happening?" he asked, "One minute you're crying about Ross moving out and breaking up with you, the next minute you're kissing me. What's happening?"

"I don't know…" she said, "I don't know… I'm messed up all over the place!"

"That doesn't matter, Rachel!" Chandler argued, "I need to know what's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you. All that concerns you is that it was wrong and that we shouldn't have done this."

"Good, I agree with you!" Chandler said, "But why did you kiss me then?"

"I don't know…!" she said, again, "I'm screwed up… It's like I'm this whole other person, I cant… I'm sorry Chandler, I'm sorry. I really am"

"It's okay" he said, giving in, "I don't meant this in a bad way. It's not about you Rach; you're a wonderful, beautiful woman. And I feel like you've been my best friend since Joey moved, but… I'm married. I don't know if we'll work the marriage out, but… I cant cheat on Mon, no matter what"

"I understand" Rachel said, "It's just… I- I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I kissed you"

"And I'm sorry I kissed you back"

"Why did you?" Rachel asked, "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Monica told me something yesterday…" he trailed off, "Something about, I should give you what you wanted, and I just thought: Wow, she wants me, let's give her that"

"I don't think Monica meant it that way when she said it, Chandler" Rachel said, giving him a funny look.

"No, that thought occurred to me after… I kissed you" Chandler said.

They laughed with each other.

"So, we're cool?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're cool" Chandler said, "And we wont mention this ever again, right?"

"Right"

Chandler gave a last smile and left her standing at her doorstep, in the freezing autumn air.

She looked after him, until he was out of sight, and just there, she got the urge to throw up.

She rushed inside and into the bathroom, where she threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach. She leaned back against the bathtub and sighed.

The stress. The pain.

Why the hell did she kiss Chandler?

That was gross, not gross in that way, but when she thought of the fact that he was her best friend's (if her and Mon could still be calling themselves that?) husband, was so gross, she couldn't help but throw up again, even though she'd been sure that she was done.

There was a soft knocking on the door, and Emma peeped in; "Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, honey"

"Can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water"

Emma took her glass at the shelf and emptied it into the sink. Toothbrush and toothpaste clinking until they hit the bottom. Then she filled the glass with water. She handed it to her mommy.

Rachel took the glass and eagerly drunk it.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Emma smiled. She sat down next to her mother and looked at her with a sad smile, "Will everything ever be the same again, mommy?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Rachel shrugged. She wanted to lie; to tell her precious angel that everything was gonna be okay, but she knew she owed her the truth. She had to tell her, "No, Emma" she finally said, "Nothing will ever be the same again"

--

Chandler locked himself into the house, afraid to wake his sleeping family.

He silently dressed down and went to find the blanket, he always hid underneath the couch.

It had become a regular thing for him to spend the night at the couch. Most likely he did it because Monica forced him to after yet another fight, but tonight he did it because he didn't want to wake her, and didn't want to get himself into a third degree.

He made himself comfortable, and thought about the day's evens.

He couldn't understand why Rachel had kissed him…

He wanted to, but something was not adding up.

He pondered things over for awhile, until his heavy eyes finally closed, and he faded into peaceful feel of slumber.

--

Phoebe looked at her sleeping husband, wondering if she should leave him for a half an hour and go into the living room to call Rachel.

She wanted to, but the only problem was that she didn't know what she should say.

If she made it sound like she was just calling to chat, Rachel would be suspicious because it wasn't hour for one of their usual girl talks.

If she just called with no particular reason, that would be suspicious too, and she would for no thing in the world, want Rachel to realize that she'd helped Ross with his evil plans just the same day.

But even though she didn't want to get caught, she was so nervous for her best friend. How was she feeling? How was she dealing with everything?

Phoebe knew that a girl like Rachel wouldn't be able to go through with something like this without being affected by it. Monica would probably have been more strong and together had it been her, but with Rachel…

She was sure that there were crying, yelling, confusing and even weak moments where she would be close to do something stupid.

Phoebe stood out of bed and seated herself in the living room.

Lily, their beautiful daughter, was sleeping peacefully, so she should be able to do this without interruptions.

She grabbed the cordless and dialled Rachel's number.

It didn't take long to pick up, so Rachel was still awake, just like Phoebe had thought she would be.

"Hi, it's Rachel?"

She sounded tired though.

"Hi Rach, it's Phoebe" Phoebe smiled.

"Oh…" she was surprised, "Hi Phoebs. Is there a problem? Did something happen to someone?"

She sounded freaked out, something Phoebe didn't want, "No-no-no-no-no, Rach, nothing's wrong" Phoebe chuckled, "I was just… I couldn't sleep, so I hoped you were still awake and we could talk… Did – did something strange happen today?"

She hoped she wasn't making it too obvious.

"Oh, you mean anything else than Ross just breaking things totally off with me?" Rachel sarcastically asked.

Well, she was…

"Hmm, oh" Phoebe tried to sound surprised, which she seemed to fail at. She wasn't the best actress, and she knew it; "What happened?"

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that" Rachel said, "Ross just got some buddies to take all his furniture. He also left a little note and everything. The house is mine"

"Oh my GOD!" Phoebe said, maybe… overdoing it a little.

"You already knew, didn't you?" Rachel asked, seeing right through her.

"No!" Phoebe said, "How should I do that?"

"Well…" she trailed off, "Ross' work buddies doesn't know where we live. They doesn't have a key. Chandler and Monica didn't do it. Joey is first coming tomorrow. You would be… the most perfect choice…?"

There was something honest about her voice. There was something in the way she said it, that made Phoebe want to tell the truth. Maybe it was because her voice was so innocent and small, or maybe it was because Phoebe knew Rachel would never lie about something like this to her.

She had to tell her, "Alright. It was me who helped him"

"Phoebe!"

"I'm sorry, Rach" Phoebe said, "He was asking me, and I… He had some really good arguments, and I just had to help him. He's one of my best friends"

There was a heartbreaking silence in a long time, until Rachel finally broke it; "So, did I think that I was"

--

Rachel closed her cell phone and threw it against the nearest wall.

The tears played in her eyes and messed up her sight.

She couldn't believe it.

Did Phoebe just do something unforgivable by going behind her back like this?

She really thought that Phoebe was a friend.

Unbelievable.

"Mommy?"

Emma interrupted her thoughts, and Rachel looked up to find her starring at her, once again, with those sweet adorable puppy eyes that she'd never been able to resist.

Because they were exactly like Ross'.

"What's up, honey?" Rachel asked, reaching out take her daughters hand.

"I'm tired, but I cant sleep" Emma said, letting herself being pulled into her mothers warm embrace.

"Me too" Rachel smiled, "I feel exactly the same"

"What are we gonna do?" Emma asked.

"I could push the couch into your room right next to your bed?" Rachel suggested, "Then we could hold hands and talk until one of us sleep?"

"Yeah" Emma smiled, "I want to ask you stuff"

"What stuff?" Rachel asked, getting up to push the couch – if she had the strength.

"Stuff about you and dad" Emma said, "Because I remember things… And… I want to know what will happen now?"

Rachel froze.

"Will you please tell me?" Emma asked, "The truth?"

Rachel looked at her only child with tears in her eyes. And just like earlier, when she'd asked if everything was about to change, she knew she owed her the truth.

"Yes" she whispered, "Of course I will"

--

Ross couldn't sleep either.

He was starring out the window, wondering what Rachel was doing right now? How she was feeling and what she'd told Emma.

He wished he was there with them.

As if nothing had ever changed, as if they were still the happy family, waking up every morning to coffee and another day filled with laughter.

He sighed and looked directly at the blue moon.

He just didn't know that, not so many miles away, the love of his life, was starring at the exact same moon.

* * *

_Okay. This chapter didn't move us along much, but it dealt with some feelings, mostly Rachel and Emma's though. I count on being back soon ;p Leave me a review, 'cause you know how much I love them. Thanks, Stessa H. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi there  I really, really love your reviews, it makes it all worth it in the end. Not that I don't like to write this, but it's nice to know it's appreciated ;p. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don own Friends, but I do own all ten series on DVD._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 8. **

"Are you ready for today, honey?" Monica asked, brushing her daughters hair away from her face, when she walked past her.

"Hmm-mm" Erica chewed her pancake with eager.

"Does it taste ok?" Monica asked, looking directly at Jack.

He nodded, "Yes, mom. Thank you"

"Good boy" Monica said, sitting down at the table as well.

"Where's dad?" Erica asked.

"He's at the couch" Monica answered, nodding her head towards the living room, "But let him sleep, I think he's tired"

"Why is he sleeping at the couch?" Erica continued her third degree. She was such a curious kid.

"He came home late last night and I think he didn't want to wake us" Monica said, trying not to let her irritation show. She hated when they asked questions all the time, it was so annoying. She had such a short temper these days.

Jack decided to join his sister, "Where was he that late at night?"

"He was at aunt Rachel's"

"Why?"

"Because she was sad"

"Why was aunt Rachel sad?" Erica then asked.

"Could you please be quiet for a minute!" Monica exclaimed.

Jack and Erica looked at her with big eyes. Then they pushed their chairs back and left the room.

Monica tried to stop them; "Kids, I didn't mean that…"

She trailed off.

It was too late now, anyway.

The harm was done.

--

"Emma, sweetheart?" Rachel whispered, kissing her daughters hair, "I'm going for a run for about an hour. If you wake up you can watch TV and when I get back we'll eat breakfast, okay?"

Emma looked with groggy eyes at her mother, "Yeah, mommy. Have fun"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

Rachel closed the door behind her and slipped into her running shoes. She had already changed clothes.

She went outside and jumped a few times to get her blood running, then she sighed and looked down the street. She wasn't in the mood for a run but she knew she'd feel better about herself after.

She decided what way she'd take and begun.

--

"Well good morning Ross, how are we feeling today?" nurse Jones asked and padded his stomach, "Any bad headache, or has it gone away?"

Ross looked at her with an angry look, "Do you have to be annoying?"

"Yes, certainly sir" she answered, "It's my job to annoy lonely men in their 40's when they're hospitalised. A lot of them don't get any visitors, just like you"

"Hey!" Ross exclaimed, "I do get visitors! I get visitors all the time!"

"Oh, then I must remember incorrectly" nurse Jones smiled, "'Cause I cant recall that your fiancé stepped by yesterday?"

"I don't have a fiancé!" Ross yelled.

"Oh, but you do have a daughter, and she didn't step by either"

"She's only 6! Her mother has to bring her!"

"Then why do you keep throwing _her _out?"

Ross just looked at her.

Why did she have to be right?

--

After about a half hour of trying to apologize to her daughter, Monica had finally convinced her to go with her to the mal anyway.

Chandler had waved them away, wishing they'd be able to get along just that one day.

It was probably too good to be true.

He had left Jack with cartoons, and was now sitting in his office, thinking about what happened the night before.

She had tried to kiss him, but why?

Was she lonely? Was she in love with him? Did she need him the way she always told him she did?

He didn't know, and honestly, he wanted to.

He should probably call her.

But he was too afraid.

What if she told him she wanted him, and took back all the sorry's she'd said the night before? What if she wanted him to leave Monica?

Would he be able to say no?

Honestly?

No.

No, he wouldn't.

He was having so much more fun with Rachel than he had had with Monica in a long time, and just that kiss they'd shared had done more to him than sex had done for a long time.

Him and Monica weren't even making love anymore. They were just fucking. When they actually got their act together and did it, which wasn't often.

He was just a little insecure right now.

If Ross had indeed broken things up with Rachel and didn't love her anymore, things would be okay.

But before he could do anything, he'd have to talk to Ross.

To figure out where he stood.

Before he could even have these thoughts, he really needed to know that. And when he did know that, it would somehow, still be wrong.

--

Rachel found Emma in front of the TV.

"Aunt Phoebe called" she said.

"Oh" Rachel threw a package on the couch.

"What's that?" Emma asked, curiously taking it up.

"It's a caller ID" Rachel said, "I was running, and suddenly felt the urge to buy one, so I did"

"What are we gonna use it for?" Emma asked.

"It's… Um, it's when someone's calling, then you can see who it is, and you can decide if you will answer or not"

"Like when dad wish he didn't pick up the phone because grandpa Green called?"

"Exactly!" Rachel laughed, "So that's when, the next time aunt Phoebe is calling, you can see it, and then don't pick up"

"Why wouldn't I pick up?"

"Because I don't talk to aunt Phoebe anymore" Rachel whispered, "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah!" Emma smiled, swallowing the information her mom had just given her.

They went into the kitchen and purred some cereal into two plates, and went into the living room to sit in front of the TV.

"What are we gonna do today, mommy?" Emma asked.

"I don't know" Rachel said, "What do you suggest?"

"We could go visit daddy!"

"Hmm, no honey…" Rachel said, "Sorry, but he doesn't want me to go there. We could just stay home and play? Or maybe we could visit grandma…"

"How about we visit Jack and Erica?" Emma asked.

"Nah… That's not such a good idea" Rachel said, thinking about what happened between her and Chandler yesterday, "Monica and I are kinda not talking to each other, soo…"

"You are not talking to Monica, you're not talking to Phoebe, and you don't see dad" Emma said, "What do you do?"

"Talk to you!" Rachel exclaimed and started to tickle her.

"Nooo, mommy!" Emma giggled, "Mommy, stop it!"

--

When Monica and Erica came home, they had nothing with them.

"What happened?" Chandler asked, "I thought you were going shopping?"

"We were" Monica said, "But the stuff Erica wanted was too expensive!"

"You could at least have bought me one skirt?" Erica asked.

"No" Monica said, "I think it's stupid to waste money on stuff like that, when the warm shirt, which is better at winter than a skirt is, is there too!"

"I hate you!" Erica cried, and then she ran up the stairs.

"Well then" Chandler said, "I'm gonna go now"

"Go where?"

"To pick up Joey?" Chandler said, "Remember? Our Italian friend who's an actor? You called him, he's here around 8.?"

"Yes, yes" Monica said, "Go, I'll see you"

"Yeah, I bet you will" Chandler said and left the house.

He got in to his car, and started the long way to the airport.

He couldn't believe she hadn't bought her one thing? One itsy-bitsy tiny thing?

It was too much.

She'd promised she'd be better than this! That she'd tone it down, that she'd be with them because they were them and not because it was her kids.

She'd promised!

Chandler however, had now to realize, that his wish wasn't coming true.

He doubted it ever would.

--

He'd only waiting for around 5 minutes, when Joey came towards him, struggling with his luggage.

"Hi buddy!" Chandler exclaimed, and they embraced each other.

"Hey, good to see you man" Joey mumbled, padding his back, "What's this big mess Monica explained?"

Chandler broke apart and looked at his friend, "It's a big mess. I think we should head a bar before going home, you should know everything!"

"Okay, do you know one?"

"Yeah, there is this place…" Chandler begun, "I've been coming there sometimes for awhile now, it is great"

"Okay" Joey smiled, "Let's sort this big mess out…"

--

Phoebe looked at the picture from Central Park, taken around 8 years ago at Monica's 29th birthday.

Monica was lying against Chandler's chest on their blanket, lovingly drinking wine.

Chandler was admiring his girlfriend, probably pondering over when he was gonna propose.

Joey was eating a big ice cream, he'd bought , and he had it all over his shirt and face.

Rachel, who was sharing a blanket with him, was trying to wipe it away with a napkin, though Joey was protesting.

Ross was sitting at his blanket. He was trying to tell them a story (probably about dinosaurs, who knew? Phoebe couldn't remember what he'd told them) , but none of them were really listening. He, however, had chosen to ignore that fact, and had just kept on talking.

Phoebe, herself, had taken pictures, while thinking about her friends, and how much she loved them…

_**1999**_

"…_and that's why, as I told professor Guggleheim, Jurassic Park couldn't have happened" Ross finished. _

"_Guggleheim?" Chandler laughed, "Is that even illegal to be named that?"_

"_Oh, stop it, Chandler!" Monica laughed, sipping her wine again._

_"No, Joey!" Rachel's voice interrupted them, "Stay still! I have to clean you, I cant been seen with you looking that way"_

"_C'mon, Rach" Joey laughed, "I'm not done with my ice cream yet, I'll just get messy again. You can clean me later"_

"_Do you really think I believe you'll let me?" Rachel asked._

"_You need a kid, Rach" Phoebe said, chipping in._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Just the way you're taking care of our Joey" Phoebe smiled, "Just like he's some little boy and you're his mother. You really need to have a child soon"_

"_Come on!" Rachel giggled, "Me? With a baby? That'll end in disaster!"  
_

"_You should give yourself some more credit Rach" Chandler smiled, "I think you'll make a wonderful mother someday"_

"_Really?" Rachel placed a hand on her heart, "Thank you honey, I'm so honoured!"_

"_Joe, give me a smile?" Phoebe asked, and then she clicked away at her camera. _

"_Phoebe!" Monica said, "How can you take a picture of him looking that way? Is that really how we want to remember my 29th __birthday? As Joey looking messy?"_

"_I'm just trying to catch the moment!" Phoebe reasoned, clicking at Monica just when she took a sip of her wine again._

"_Great" she mumbled, "Now I look like an alcoholic"_

_Rachel suddenly broke their talk up because she was giggling. They turned around to find Joey tickling her, getting ice all over her shirt. _

_When she had laughed, she suddenly saw herself, "Look what you did, Joey!" she exclaimed, but she really didn't sound that mad. She just took a napkin a got the ice off herself. _

"_But then he said to me, that it could be true" Ross tried again, to get them to listen, "And then we got into this whole discussion about it. Now I'm taking it up on our discussion-group this Monday"_

"_Well, that's great, Ross" Chandler said, trying to hold in the laughter. _

_Ross continued his dinosaur story, but Phoebe's eyes caught an elderly couple walking towards them. She got up and stopped them, "Excuse me?"  
_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you mind taking a picture of me and my friends?" Phoebe asked, "We should all be in it?"_

"_Yes, of course" the man smiled, "Sit down ms."_

_Phoebe smiled and sat down next to them. They hadn't really noticed the elderly couple, because they were all so busy doing their own things. _

_Joey was eating ice cream again. _

_Rachel was busy with her napkin. _

_Monica laid her head against Chandler's chest with her eyes closed, and Chandler was looking at her. _

_Ross was going on and on about dinosaurs. _

_Phoebe looked at the man with a glint in her eye. _

_This picture would hold such memories one day. _

--

Now, Phoebe was holding the old picture in her shaking hands, while her tears kept coming.

Back then, they'd been so young and innocent.

They hadn't known what life was going to bring them.

She couldn't believe they were ending up in such a terrible way.

She couldn't believe that their friendship was slowly breaking up and that they'd soon be without one another.

Because she had never, ever, imagined that she would have to live without one of them.

She had never imagined that things could go this wrong for them.

She had never imagined that things could be like they were _now_.

She had never imagined.

* * *

_Okay, finally I got this written. I hope you liked it. There didn't happen so many things, but it was Joey's arrival. The next chapter should be here soon and move things forward. Remember to leave me a review, because you know I love them. Thanks, Stessa ;p _


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you SO much for the reviews, and I hope you liked my new summary, (those of you who took notice). _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, and I don't own the song "Every little part of me", sung by Julie Berthelsen. You should try and listen to it sometimes, if you haven't heard it. It's really gorgeous._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 9. **

Chandler woke up to a noisy house that Sunday morning.

He had, for once, slept in the same bad as Monica, since Joey had occupied the couch.

He groggily stood out of bed and went downstairs to see what was going on.

When he came down, he realized that Monica was making breakfast. Joey was teaching Jack about acting, while telling him anecdotes about his own career. Erica was watching Sponge Bob, with the TV on a horrible high volume.

Chandler grabbed the remote and turned it down, ignoring Erica's protests about not hearing anything because of Jack and Joey's conversation.

"And then you take something sharp, and make a little hole in your pocket. That way you will always be able to get tears out by pocking yourself" Joey finished, a proud smile on his lips. He looked up from Jack's face and saw Chandler in the door, "Hey man! 'Morning!"

"Good morning" Chandler said, sitting down on his regular seat by the table, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, that was okay" Joey said, "Not that your couch is too comfortable, but it was fine"

"That's good" Chandler said, pouring coffee into his cup, "What are you doing today? Going to see Ross? Phoebe, or what about Rach?"

"Joey and I are going to the hospital to talk to Ross" Monica chipped in, leaving scrambled eggs at his plate, "I mean, I should probably go see him too. I haven't been there"

"Haven't you been there yet?" Joey exclaimed, "Mon, it's your brother?"

"I know!" Monica exclaimed, "But I haven't had the time"

"That's bullshit Monica, and you know it" Chandler said, taking a sip of his coffee, "You've had plenty of time"

"Monica, you could at least tell him that you're sorry" Joey said.

"I just don't know how I can look him in the eye" Monica said, pausing, "Do you think anyone told him it was me?"

"Rachel probably did" Chandler said.

"Yeah" Monica whispered, "But anyway, we're going there"

"Then I have the kids today?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, and I was thinking…" Monica trailed off, "Since it's so long since they've been together with Emma you could invite her over here? And Rachel too, she could probably use some cheering up? I know you two talk a lot together. Get her to open up a little"

Chandler froze by the opportunity of a day with Rachel.

How could he spend time with her, without talking about the kiss? Without kissing her again, when all he had practically thought about was what it meant, and how good it had been?

"Yeah" Joey agreed, "And we should really give Ross an earful after what he did to her? How could he do that?"

"I have no idea" Chandler managed to say, "But she was heartbroken"

Monica looked at her husband with curious eyes. He'd been different the past days. Not just different like when they argued all the time, but since the accident…

Maybe he was finally facing things?

Maybe he wanted to leave her?

--

_Can you hear the echo  
Footsteps down the hall  
Always such lonely  
As they're walking away  
The man in the mirror  
Looks tired and worn  
Another Dejá Vu day  
When your heart is torn_

She looked out of the window with a sad look in her eyes.

The leaves were still falling. There were a few left on their three, she wondered though, if anyone was left on the three outside the hospital. If everything had gone like she'd predicted, they would be gone now.

She hadn't slept much this night.

She'd gone the weeks happening over and over in her head.

The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross' yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk.

It hadn't left her alone. It's had taken over her mind.

The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross' yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk. The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross' yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk. The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross' yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk. The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross' yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk. The crash. Ross' body. Erica's hand. Monica's cry. Ross yelling. The furniture gone. The kiss. The phone. The talk. The crash…

She smashed her head into the glass of the window, wanting her mind to think of other things.

She wanted to feel happy again, she really did.

But she didn't have the strength to figure out how.

_I'm in this melancholy mood  
That never does me any good  
It gets worse when I'm tired  
It's a habit I've acquired_

Her sleepy eyes were barely able to keep open, but she didn't want to close them. She got pictures in her head.

She didn't want that.

She smashed her head into the glass again, but stopped when she heard padding feet in the hall.

She turned around to find her baby girl staring at her.

She looked right into her eyes with a loving gaze, and couldn't help but smile by the chocolate brown look she got back.

She loved those eyes.

Emma reminded her so much of Ross.

Oh, how she missed him…

_Every little part of me  
Is missing you now  
Every little part of you  
No matter where you are I do  
This body aches to be kissing you now  
Every little part of you  
Deep down to the heart of you  
And in the middle of the night  
You should hear my spirit cry  
Ohh - I – I'm still missing  
Every little part of you_

Emma looked at her with worried eyes. She was scared for her mother, the person she trusted the most in the hole world. She silently reached her hand out.

She starred at it for awhile, the hand. Wondering what to do.

Rachel reached out and took it.

--

Monica looked at the door before her.

She closed her eyes and imagined what Ross' reaction would be.

She hoped it would be good.

She lifted her hand and knocked, Joey's hand supportingly laid on her shoulder.

--

"Monica just assumed it would be good for you to talk to someone" Chandler said, trying to break the awkward tension which had built between them

"Yeah, I bet she did" Rachel sarcastically replied. "She knows everything, right? She knows that I don't talk to anyone"

"But you don't talk to anyone" Chandler said.

"Oh, yes I do!" Rachel said, "I talk to someone. I talk to someone all the time"

Chandler looked at her with a cooked eyebrow; "You do? Really?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

"I talk to… Emma" Rachel said, in a way that only she could possibly do.

"Yes, 'cause Emma can understand your problems like a grownup can" Chandler sarcastically shot back.

"Emma is very mature for her age!" Rachel protested, but knowing it would get her nowhere.

"But anyway" Chandler said, looking lovingly at her, "If you don't want to talk, we could cheer you up instead?"

"Hmm?" Rachel seemed to wonder, "That would be nice, but I doubt your abilities to do that"

"Oh, we can do that?" Chandler said, turning around to look at the kids who were playing videogames in the living room, "Right kids? We can cheer Rachel up?"

Emma nodded with a big smile on her face, "Yes!" she smiled.

"Does one of you have an idea then?" Chandler asked, sending Rachel an evil smile. She wasn't getting out of this now!

"Uh, daddy I do!" Jack said, "I have an idea!"

"What is it, son?" Chandler asked.

Jack rushed into the living room and whispered something in his father's ear.

Chandler got a smile on his face; "I think we should do that"

"Yai!" Jack said.

"Where are we going?" Erica asked.

"Are you hungry?" Chandler asked them.

Rachel looked at him, confused; "What are you up to?" she laughed.

"Hmm, we're going to McDonald's!" Chandler smiled.

"We are?" Erica exclaimed, "Yai! Mom never takes us!"

"So you wanna go there?" Chandler asked them.

The three kids nodded and rushed out to take on their shoes and jackets.

"Well, this certainly looks like we're going to McDonald's" Rachel smiled, already feeling her mood kick a phase up.

--

Monica bend down and kissed his hand again. She'd done that at least a thousand times since they stepped into his room, which was more then tree hours ago.

"But Ross?" Joey said, after Ross told them how he'd taken Rachel's things, "That doesn't explain why you did it?"

"I already told you" Ross said, "I cant let her marry me. She should move on. That's what's best for both of us"

"No, it's isn't" Joey said, "What's best for the both of you is to be together, because you can't be apart. You two have survived so many things, Ross. You've been through so much. It's hard to imagine the two of you not working through this either"

"But we can't Joey" Ross said, "Maybe I will never walk again, maybe I'm gonna be in a wheelchair forever"

"Yeah, but maybe you're gonna walk again" Joey said, "You can if you want to"

"It's not that easy, Joe" Ross said.

"Monica, will you please help me?" Joey asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know what to say" Monica asked, "It's all… floopy"

"But Mon, I do have a question;" Ross said, "You and Rachel have been weird around each other for so long. What has happened between the two of you?"

Monica looked at her brother and decided to tell him. It didn't matter anyway. They had much more important things to worry about now.

"It was… We were having lunch one day, a couple of months ago. She came down to the restaurant, and I treated her a quick lunch. We talked about this and that, and suddenly, she mentioned her and Chandler's lunch dates. I didn't know about them, did you?"

"Yes," Ross smiled, "Rachel always told me what Chandler had been talking about. Which jokes he'd told. Chandler also talked to me about Rachel's complains about me not proposing. Didn't Chandler say anything?"

"No" Monica said, "Which was why I got so offended and angry. Then I got home and asked him, casually, why he hadn't mentioned the fact that they ate lunch everyday, because he had told me that he couldn't come down to the restaurant because he was eating with a friend. I just never assumed it was Rachel" Monica paused and looked thoughtful for awhile, but then she begun again, "He said he didn't think it was such a big deal and stuff. Already there were we having arguments all the time, discussing small things, getting worked up over nothing. I was really nervous if he was having and affair, because he sometimes came home, smelling like Chanel, but I didn't say anything"

"Rachel uses Chanel" Ross pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that" Monica said, "But back then I didn't know he was eating with her, so I though it could be someone else's. I got relieved after that one, and thought everything was good. But then the next day Rachel came down again, because Chandler had cancelled lunch. She asked me if I had something to do with it, if I thought they were doing something behind my back, which was ironic since that had been exactly my thought"

"That is weird" Ross said, "But Rachel never smelled like Chandler. Do you think they were having an affair?"

"No!" Monica said, "Of course not! Not now when I knew the perfume was hers. It all made sense then. I also told her that I didn't ask him to cancel their lunches, 'cause I didn't do that. But she accused me for it still, and told me that why else should he have done it. Then she left the restaurant. In anger"

"But why did he cancel?" Joey asked.

"I don't know" Monica said, "I've been trying to get it out of him, because then I could give Rachel and explanation and we could be friends again. But y'know, apparently, the next day, they'd had dinner again. I expected Rachel to apologize, but she didn't. Chandler still didn't tell me what they were doing, but I assumed everything was fine. Well, except for the fact that I was having a fall out with my best friend"

"Hmm, I never really noticed anything until Chandler told me" Ross said, "But after that, we didn't know what to do, so we did nothing"

Monica smiled at him, "It went that way for awhile, until you guys had Jack and Erica over for a sleep over because I was working and Chandler had to attend to a family crises. Erica came home the next day, smiling brightly with new clothes in hand and telling me all about aunt Rachel, who apparently was the coolest person in the world. I got so jealous, which is crazy. After that though, I ignored her completely. And when she finally rang my cell and tried to make up, I just hung up on her. We didn't really talk after that, though we were trying to act like nothing was going on"

"Wow" Joey mused, "I leave you guys alone, and you're all fighting with each other? Where is Phoebe in this hole mess?"

"I don't know" Monica said, "She's mostly with Mike. I see her occasionally. Actually, a few days ago. I don't think Rachel and Chandler talk to her much"

"She's here visiting me everyday" Ross said, "She helped me with the furniture and all"

"Ross!" Monica said, "That's a good way to get Rachel to hate her! How could you do that?"

"She could've said no" Ross pointed out.

"But she probably felt sorry for you. Lying there in your hospital bed. She probably felt like she had to do something" Joey said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know" Ross said, resting his head at his pillow, "All I know is that it's all messed up right now. I don't want to lose any of you, but I cant see us working through all this. Definitely not me and Rachel"

"And me and Chandler" Monica said, hugging his hand with hers, "I think he's ready to leave me"

--

Rachel laughed and took a big bite of her burger, which resulted in her, getting ketchup and mustard all over her face.

She chewed it and swallowed.

Emma pointed at her and giggled.

"Oh, do I have something?" Rachel asked, giggling too.

Emma leaned forward and wiped her mothers face with a napkin.

She hadn't had this much fun in ages!

Jack took a sip of his cola and threw a French fry at his sister. Erica laughed and threw one back.

Chandler looked at them with a big smile on his face.

Mission accomplished.

He had made Rachel smile. She had laughed and now she even had tears in her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

He felt peaceful.

He could be himself and he could laugh and eat the way he wanted.

Erica and Jack could get ketchup all over their face, because Rachel was doing that too, so no-one told them it was wrong. No-one told them they should eat nice and behave. They just enjoyed each other.

McDonald's was a kids place.

They could behave like they wanted to.

"Are you throwing fries at me?" Rachel asked, sending Jack an angry look.

Jack just nodded, "Yes, yes, I think I am"

"Uh, I'm gonna get you!" Rachel squealed, leaning over the table to tickle him everywhere.

"Mommy, stop it!" Emma said, "He's gonna pee in his pants!"

Erica just stood there, amused.

"I give up!" Jack laughed, "I give up! I wont throw fries at you"

"Alright" Rachel said, retiring to her own seat, "But if you don't keep your promise, I'm gonna have to tickle you again"

Jack just laughed and shot her a toothy smile.

"So, do you feel happy now?" Chandler asked Rachel.

She turned to him and smiled, "Yes, thank you, Chandler. I haven't had this much fun since forever!"

He just smiled at her.

"Wow, look at you" an elderly woman, who had a child (probably grandchild) in one hand and a soda in the other, said, "What a cute picture"

"Thank you" Chandler said.

"Such cute kids" she smiled, "How old are they?"

"These two are 4 years old and this one is 6." Rachel told her, pointing at them one by one.

"It's so nice to take the kids out, right?" she smiled, "Well, this is my grandson. My husband and I finally got to watch him, so we thought we'd take him to his favourite place"

"Yeah, it's nice for the kids to come out a bit" Chandler smiled.

"Hmm, well, I gotta go" the woman said, "Nice talking to you"

"You too" Rachel smiled.

"Such a nice family" the woman mumbled and walked away.

--

Phoebe sighed when she once again got the voice mail.

It was unbelievable.

Where could she be all day long?

Maybe she didn't pick up because it was her?

No, Rachel didn't have a caller ID.

Phoebe made a decision and dialled another number.

Maybe Monica would be able to take a talk with her tomorrow.

She had always had all the answers.

--

_Remember when you told me  
How pain never lasts  
We can win tomorrow  
By facing the pasts  
How come today then  
All that remains  
Each and every memory  
Is a heart full of pain_

Ross looked at the white ceiling, a numb feeling in his heart.

The talk with Monica and Joey had only confused him more. He didn't know what was happening to the tight group they'd once been. To the close friendship they'd all shared.

It was slowly breaking apart.

Piece by piece.

_I'm in this melancholy mood  
That never does me any good  
It gets worse when I'm tired  
It's a habit I've acquired_

But even though he was missing the friendship they all had, he was missing one person the most.

He didn't know how they'd ended where they were.

If Joey was right, they'd be able to make it. To work through it, but he just didn't know if Joey was right or not.

In a way, he hoped he was, because being with Rachel, was his way of living.

But in another way, he hoped Joey was wrong, because after all he'd done, he didn't believe that Rachel deserved him.

He had waited all day for her to step in the door, and say hi, to get him to talk to her.

That that didn't happen, he'd waited for a doctor or a nurse to come tell him that she'd called and asked how he was doing.

She hadn't done that either.

She didn't care about him.

_Every little part of me  
Is missing you now  
Every little part of you  
No matter where you are I do  
This body aches to be kissing you now  
Every little part of you  
Deep down to the heart of you  
And in the middle of the night  
You should hear my spirit cry  
Ohh - I – I'm still missing  
Every little part of you_

But as Joey had told him before he closed the door and left:

"_You should talk to her Ross. It's the only way to get this sorted out. Because I know you love her, and I don't think you want to lose her_"

But maybe that was just too late.

--

Rachel was happily bouncing around the living room, letting the days happenings sink down.

This morning she'd been depressed, sad and teary-eyed.

Now she was happy, smiling and full of joy.

She couldn't believe that a simple visit at McDonald's could do that.

If she'd known that one visit could make her fly up between the skies when she had been buried in the dust, she would have done it a long time ago.

But it was probably not the place she'd been.

It was the people she'd been there with.

Yeah, that was it.

She still missed Ross, sure.

She would always miss him when she didn't see him, but the wound wasn't too bad when she was spending time with Chandler and he kids.

--

_And when I feel the morning light  
I reach for you to hold you tight  
How I wish I could feel you once more  
See the sun rise on your face  
But deep down in my heart I know  
That maybe I should let you go  
But you are a hard habit to break

* * *

_

_Okay, so I think this was the longest chapter yet, but I don't know… A lot of stuff had to happen, and ironically, this chapter took me only half the time it took me to write the last chapter, and this was much longer… I don't know what happened. Anyway, you guys should leave me a review, because I want to be happy, and they make me. _

_Thanks for reading, Stessa. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hi. I really, really appreciate all the feedback you guys give me. Especially those of you who gives me constructive criticism, something I can use when I write the next chapter. It's very much appreciated, so keep it coming. And also, I keep getting new readers, which is wonderful, so till all of you; keep reading and keep reviewing, you have no idea how much it's appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to rajen48, because you always read my work, and you leave a review every single time, thank you so much, hon. It's lovely to have readers like you. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. And I don't own Curious George, Margret & H.A. Rey does that, and he's wonderful._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 10.**

--

_There are no regret's in life, only lessons_

--

Monday morning.

Aaaarh, work again.

Rachel got out of bed.

She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't wanted to go to work. It had probably been around the time when she worked at Central Perk.

After she'd gotten her job at Bloomingdale's and after that, the one at Ralph Lauren and so on, she had been looking forward to working every single day. When she'd been at maternity leave with Emma, it had been painful not to go.

But today she felt different.

She was lazy, tired, stressed and felt sick.

She didn't want to go to work.

She knew she had to though, so she went into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

She had been grateful for having the past week off from work, after what happened, but she couldn't be irresponsible anymore, she had to take care of Emma on her own, she had to make them money.

They also,_ badly_, needed new furniture.

However, the day had one reason to go for; she was meeting Joey at Central Perk when she got off around 2:30.

Mondays were her early day, normally she worked until 4:30 or 5:00. Sometimes much longer.

After taking her shower, she went into the kitchen, to find Emma standing by the counter on a box, eating cereals.

"Mommy?" she said, chewing her Captain Crunch, "Are you gonna get us some new furniture?"

"Yeah, honey, I am" Rachel smiled, kissing her forehead, "I was just thinking about it before"

"When?" Emma asked, "Because I can't reach the counter, I'm too small"

"I'll figure something out very soon, I promise" Rachel assured her.

"Okay, but mommy?" Emma begun again, "Can we go see daddy today?"

Rachel paused, "I don't think so honey"

"Why not?"

"I have to sort a few things out first, sweetie" Rachel said, "But I'll take you this week, I promise"

Emma looked at her, "All you do is promise, mom" she said, "Nothing is the same now, since daddy's gone"

Rachel looked at her daughter, a numb feeling inside.

--

Rachel dropped a very quiet, and even more mad, Emma off at preschool.

She hadn't said a word to Rachel since their conversation, and Rachel couldn't figure out what to say to her, so they just kept quiet.

After saying goodbye to her though, Rachel drove into the city to get to work.

She just wished she didn't have to…

--

Chandler was on his way out of the door, when Monica grabbed his arm, "Chandler?"

He turned around to find her looking at him with a very serious look in her eyes. He was worried, but he couldn't figure out what could be wrong; "What's up Mon?" he asked, trying to sound fresh.

"I need to ask you something…" Monica trailed off, biting her lip, "This may come out wrong, but… Are you or are you _not _having an affair with Rachel?"

"What?" Chandler exclaimed, "Monica!? Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know…" Monica said, "It's just… You are spending so much time with her. Having lunches, going there all the time. Why would you do that? What is it between you two? It's really worrying me, and Ross too"

"Oh, so Ross is worried" Chandler said, "Since when does he care about Rachel and her feelings?"

"That's shit to say Chandler. How dare you? You know he loves her, right? He care a whole lot more than you can imagine!"

"It's a good way to show it" Chandler said, "He takes all her stuff. Ignores her. He's pretty damn sweet!"

"Don't criticize my brother!" Monica said, "That isn't the deal at all. My question was, are you guys having an affair?"

"What if I told you yes?" Chandler asked.

Monica looked at him with big eyes, "Then I was gonna have to divorce you. But I don't want that? Please tell me it's a lie, you're not sleeping together are you?"

"No" Chandler said, "I just have a friend in Rach, that I haven't had in anyone else in a long time. And I love her, I wont lose her"

"I didn't ask you to" Monica said, "I was just… curious. That's all. I was worried. I'm sorry I thought such things about you, but… You've changed, ok? You are not the same Chandler I fell in love with"

"So?" Chandler asked, "You're not the same Monica either"

"I'm just not sure if I can live with the Chandler you are now" Monica said, "You're… You're more serious, more confident. You've changed"

"Yes, I have, Monica" Chandler said, "But it's not like people don't change, you knew that. Ross and Rachel had both changed since the first time they went out, but they were making it work just recently, why wouldn't we be able to do that? What is wrong with us?"

"I don't know.." Monica trailed off, "Maybe we haven't tried at all?"

"I don't know" Chandler said, "But I'm gonna go now. Let's think about what we can do for awhile, and then take this up again?"

"Yes" Monica paused, wondering if she should tell him what she wanted to or not. Finally she decided to say it; "I just… I don't wanna lose you"

Chandler nodded.

Then he turned and went out of the door.

--

Phoebe's days had been the same for a long time now:

Getting out of bed. Eating breakfast. Getting Lilly ready for the day. Going to work. Going home. Spending time with family and friends. Eating dinner. Going to bed.

She had liked it that way.

In fact, I would go as far as to say, she'd_ loved _it that way.

She finally felt like she had a normal life. No pimps spitting in her mouth. No talking to her porn star of a sister. No living on the streets.

She had rich in laws now. A wonderful husband. And a gorgeous baby girl.

She had a _life_.

But then, out of nowhere, her life turned around, and her friends, her _family_, was falling apart.

Monica and Rachel was in a fight that no-one knew what was about, and kill those who dared to ask them.

Chandler and Monica's marriage was ruined, and none of the other friends, knew what the hell had happened. Phoebe often wondered if it was the suburbs that killed them. The big house or the kids, perhaps?

Not that they didn't like their kids, because they did. They loved them with all their hearts, and if something happened to them, or if anyone got near them, the person would be dead by Monica's killer look.

But maybe they hadn't been ready for kids…

Joey had been far away for so long now, that she didn't even remember how it had been like when he was there. How they had gotten together once a month to discuss their friends. How sweet and adorable he'd been, and what a good friendship they'd had.

The only thing, that had actually seemed right, was Ross and Rachel's relationship.

They had been Phoebe's light when everyone else was having trouble around her.

They had finally gotten together like they should have done a long time ago.

The family life treated both of them – and their little Emma too. They were soon a happy, healthy family.

They had been her idols of the perfect life.

But then, 6 days ago, the tragic thing had happened.

Ross was in a car crash. He was hurt by his own sister's car, and was at the hospital.

The last thing with meaning in Phoebe's life, had suddenly lost all it's meaning when Ross had broken things off with Rachel, and now, everything was floopy.

Phoebe wanted badly, no, not badly, _more than anything_, to save what was left of everything.

To save their friendship – to save the group.

The only problem was, that she didn't know how and when to do it, so she just kept on doing what she'd done before, with just one little change;

She was at the hospital everyday.

Her days now looked like this:

Getting out of bed. Eating breakfast. Getting Lilly ready for the day. Going to work. Going to the hospital to be with Ross. Going home. Spending time with family and friends. Eating dinner. Going to bed.

Arrh, well.

Yet another day, yet another dollar.

--

Rachel was working on something about the spring line for next year, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Chandler stepped in.

Her face lit up; "Well hello there!"

"Hi" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, though she knew exactly why he was there.

"Well… I was sitting in my office, getting a little hungry, and I figured I didn't want to eat alone, and then I realized that your lunch break was coming up, so I though I'd treat you dinner?"

"Is that a date offer?" she flirtingly asked. They always played that game. And tons of others during dinner.

"Two seconds, let my check my schedule to see what that one defines the word ´date´ as, but I would go as far as to say that I'm certain it is a date offer"

She smiled knowingly at him, "Okay, we can go now. I'll just finish this later"

"Okay, my lady" Chandler said, offering her his arm, "Are you ready to go?"

"I think I might be"

"Let's head town"

--

They ended at this cute little café where they'd been a lot of times. They sat by the window, watching the busy Manhattan street.

"So, what it's like to be back at work?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, it's bad" Rachel sighed, "They all act like I'm some sort of poisoned… something. They avoid me, and they look at me with such painful, pathetic looks. It's like it's the end of the world what happened with Ross. Gee, he's not even dead! I hate it!"

"I think it's just people's way to react to something like that" Chandler reasoned, "I mean… We're little scared of what to say, and we avoid it, because we're afraid we're gonna say something bad. Especially when it's persons we don't know that well. I mean, I'm not avoiding you, but it's because I know you. Your co-workers doesn't know you that well, so they don't know what to say"

Rachel shot him a funny look; "I hate it when you're right!"

"I know, but luckily for you it doesn't happen that often"

"No, I know" Rachel laughed, "SO! What's new with you?"

"Hmm, a little of this and a little of that" Chandler smiled.

"Tell me"

"Okay… Hmm, let's see… My wife, your best friend, asked me this morning if we were having an affair"

"And what did you tell her?" Rachel asked.

"I told her yes" Chandler said, "I told her that you and I would be moving in together soon, taking all three kids with us. You should have seen her face!"

"No, you didn't?" Rachel exclaimed.

"No" Chandler laughed, "I told her the truth. That nothing's going on, but the lunches does bother her though. They bother Ross too"

"Ross has no say in my life now" Rachel said, sipping her water, "He broke things off with me. I can do whatever I want"

"But you still love him" Chandler pointed out.

"No" Rachel said, "Of course I will always love him, but I wont dwell in the past now, so I'm moving on"

Chandler looked at her, wondering if it really was the truth, but he didn't dare ask her, "Okay then" he smiled, "What are we having?"

--

At 2:48 Rachel was sitting in Central Perk, sipping her hot cappuccino, waiting Joey's arrival.

She couldn't believe he was back in town. It was going to be so good, seeing him again.

When she heard the door open, she naturally turned around to see who it was, and got a big smile on her face, because it was her Joey.

"Hey Joe!" she exclaimed, getting up to hug him.

Joey embraced her – long and good, and then he looked at her, taking in her beauty, "Wow, Rach, it's so good to see you"

"You too, Joe" Rachel said, actually getting tears in her eyes. That was how much she'd missed him, and how good it was seeing him right there.

"So, do you want some coffee?"

"I've already gotten a cappuccino, but you should order some" Rachel told him, "I have plenty of time, I only need to pick Emma up before five"

"Okay, sit down, I'm with you in two seconds"

Rachel sat down and Joey went to order some coffee. After that he sat down in what used to be Phoebe's chair.

The looked at each other for awhile.

"So…" Joey begun, "I talked to Ross yesterday"

"You did?" Rachel asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me everything" Joey said, "Of course that was in his perspective, now I need to hear yours. You guys need help"

"We do?" Rachel asked, then she nodded at herself, "We really do. I just think we're beyond help. Everything is wrong now, Joe… You have no idea"

"No, I don't" Joey said, "But I intend to be more involved with you guys. That's why I've been looking for an apartment in the city again"

"You're moving back here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Joey said.

"Not because of us, right?"

"Nah" Joey waved his hand, showing her question off; "L.A. wasn't really me, I think. I never really settled down there. So much is wrong, like the fact that it's sunny there when it's Christmas. I'm used to snow. I think I can be totally set here when Christmas is coming up this year"

"Really?" Rachel's face lit up, "I cant believe it! Oh God Joe, it's gonna be so good again to have you here!"

"Yeah, I think so too" Joey casually asked, "Then I can be here with you guys. But right now, I'm only looking at places to stay, I'm still staying at the Bing's. My main concern, though, is you and Ross"

"Oh… my perspective, huh?" Rachel asked.

"Exactly" Joey said, "So… shoot"

"Well… There isn't much to say" Rachel said, "Ross got in a car crash. He's at the hospital. He broke things off with me. He took all our furniture. He hates me. End of story"

"Rach…" Joey said, taking her hand, "You know that's not true"

"Yes, it is! He took all my stuff!"

"Yes, that's true, but Rach… He doesn't hate you" Joey said, "He loves you. So very, very much"

"I love him too, kinda" Rachel said, remembering the talk she'd had with Chandler a few hours before, "But I don't know… We've tried so many times to work things out, and… We just can't. In fact, I think I'm starting to fall for another guy"

"What!?" Joey exclaimed, getting the whole coffee house's attention. He lowered his voice, "I hope you doesn't mean that the way I think you mean it?"

"I do, Joey" Rachel said, tears in her eyes, "I really do. And that's the awful thing about it. I don't know… I don't want to have these feelings, but with the way Ross have been treating me, it's pretty clear to me that he does not want me, and then I keep thinking; why cant I have these feelings? Why shouldn't I go for it?"

"Rachel…" Joey said, very serious, something you hardly saw him at, "You haven't even given it a week. Ross will be good again. And if you didn't have these feelings before he got in the accident, they're pretty new, so maybe they'll fate away?"

"I didn't have feelings before, that's true" Rachel said, getting perspective in things, "But it's like… right there, y'know? I – I don't think they'll fate away, and right now, I want to act on them, because of Ross and all… But I don't know – would it be wrong?"

"It would be very wrong, Rachel" Joey said, "You would be cheating on Ross!"

"But we're not together anymore!" Rachel protested, "He's throwing me out of the hospital every time I set foot in it! He hates me, he doesn't want to be with me!"

Joey sighed and leaned back in the chair, "Then I guess there's nothing that I can say to keep you from doing it. You do your own things. You live your own life. But… Just don't do anything stupid, okay? You need to take care of yourself, Rach, because I love you very much, and I hate seeing you suffer. Don't do yourself anything bad, promise me?"

Rachel looked him in the eye and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I promise. And it's not like I'm gonna do anything, I don't even know he if likes me"

"Who wouldn't like you?" Joey asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"A married guy"

Yeah, like that subject would light the conversation up…

"A married guy!?"

--

"So, how was it seeing Joey again?" Phoebe asked, looking at Ross from the other bed.

"It was okay" Ross said, "He told me a lot of stuff… He said I needed to make up with Rach, he gave me advises… He was pretty much just being Joey"

"Okay" Phoebe said.

Ross looked at her, wondering if he should ask her about Rachel and Emma. Maybe she could tell him a little about how they were doing. It would be so great just to hear if they were okay. He decided to go for it; "Say, Phoebs…?" he begun, "Have you heard from Rachel or Emma?"

"Hmm, no" Phoebe said, pretty shortly, "Rachel doesn't talk to me anymore… We're kinda in a fight"

"You and Rachel?" Ross couldn't believe it, "Why? What happened between you?"

"She got mad at me when she figured out, I'd helped you with the furniture. I told her that I did it because I was your friend, and then she told me that she thought she was my friend, and then she hung up"

Ross was silent. He let it all sink in.

"Now I kinda realized, though" Phoebe said, "That I shouldn't have helped either of you. I should've stayed of it. It's you guy's business. It was silly of me to get in the middle"

"You were just helping me, Phoebe" Ross said, looking seriously at her, "Which I appreciate"

"You're welcome" Phoebe smiled, "Though I'm still looking for ways to make it up to her"

"Maybe she will forgive you" Ross smiled, "She just needs time"

"So, what about you two?" Phoebe asked, "Are you better? What does she say when she comes to visit?"

Ross looked at his hand, pondering over how he should put the thoughts in his head into words; "She's not coming anymore" he finally said, "She's stopped coming and stopped calling. I asked the nurse; no calls"

"Wow…" Phoebe let it sink in, "So now you want her to come, because you sound sad?"

"I just…" Ross trailed off, "Maybe I've just realized that… That I was wrong, and she was right, and that I cant live without her"

"Well, there you go!" Phoebe cheered, "That was what I wanted to hear! When are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not gonna"

"Say what?"

"After what I did to her…" Ross said, "She doesn't love me anymore. She hates me. She doesn't want me"

"Oh…" Phoebe said, trying her best to sound convincing, "She'll take you back!"

Ross' face lit up; "You really think so?"

"I have no idea" Phoebe truthfully told him, "Maybe… I-… I don't talk to her anymore… She's got this whole other life going on without me now, and… without you too. She's making it work for her and Emma, without you. Maybe she doesn't want you again, or maybe she does. Bottom line is; you should talk to her. Tell her how you feel"

"I cant" Ross said, "I just cant"

"But do you love her?"

"Yeah…" Ross trailed off, "No… I don't know! I think I do! Everything is just so messed up"

"Before you said you cant live without her, so I think you love her" Phoebe smiled.

"I do" Ross said, "I do love her. I just don't know… If she's ready to forgive me"

"Get your courage together, and then talk to her" Phoebe smiled, "It's the only way out of this big mess" she looked at her watch; "But listen, I have got to go now. I have to pick up Lily. I'll step by tomorrow after work. Take care"

She kissed him at his cheek and was out the door.

--

Before going home to Westchester that evening, Joey and Chandler swung by the bar they'd been at the other day too.

**The Green Lagoon. **

That was the name of it.

The Green Lagoon.

Chandler often wondered about the name, but he never got around to figure out why it was called that, and he certainly never got to ask anyone who might know it.

He just swung by once in awhile, getting a little drink to match his already pathetic life.

Well, it wasn't _that_ pathetic, but he had to match the other guests' lives, so he'd added a little to his story.

"So, this is your new Central Perk?" Joey asked, sipping his beer.

"Yeah…" Chandler trailed off, "Sort of"

"Okay… Why are you here and not home with your kids?" Joey asked.

"I see them after dinner. Sometimes I go home before, but this is a place where I can relax"

"As in spite of your own home?"

"Do you think Monica lets me relax?" Chandler asked, "Don't you know her? I'm just not up for all her cleaning shit anymore, it's wearing me out"

"Hmm, Chan?" Joey paused, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what do you want to know, buddy?"

"What's up with you and Monica?" Joey said, serious, "Really? I want the truth. I've already talked to Monica, and I need to know what you are thinking. What are you thinking?"

"I just… You haven't really been in love before, I mean, you have, with Rach… But you haven't had a long termed relationship, let's put it that way" Chandler begun, "I mean… I love Monica… I love her very, very much"

"Then what's the problem?" Joey asked.

"I just don't think I'm _in_ love with her" Chandler said, "Do you understand that?"

"Hmm, no"

"Alright, picture this:" Chandler said, "You were in love with Rachel when she was pregnant with Emma. At the same time, you loved, let's say Phoebe, too. But what was the difference between those two kinds of loves?"

"Oh…" Joey trailed off, "Now I see where you're going. I loved Phoebe as my friend, who I could be myself with, and whom I would give my life for if that was, but Rachel…" he paused, "She was everything. She gave me butterflies in my stomach, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was in my head night and day. She was just… _it_"

"Exactly!" Chandler said, "Then see this… I feel the way about Monica, what you felt about Phoebe, but I don't feel the way you felt about Rachel – I used to do, so much, but not anymore…"

"Chandler?" Joey asked, "I wouldn't believe this, but… are you having an affair?"

"No!" Chandler said, "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

"Because… I don't know…" Joey said, "You're just weird. What is up with you? Why don't you suddenly feel that way about Mon anymore?"

"I don't know!" Chandler said, "And that's what I'm using most of my energy to figure out!"

"Maybe you should just go home and sit down and talk to Monica?" Joey suggested, "You guys are married, you should be able to talk to each other"

"Well, news flash for you, Joe!" Chandler exclaimed, "Relationships aren't as easy as that! It's hard, and you cant just screw up when you have kids"

"Then you need to make a choice" Joey said, looking at him, "I hope for you that you'll make the right one"

"Well, so do I" Chandler sarcastically shot back.

"No need to bite my head off!" Joey said, "I'm just trying to help. Gee, I would almost go as far as to say that you're in love with someone else as Rach says she is"

Chandler froze, "What?"

"What?" Joey asked, realizing he'd said too much.

"Rachel's in love?"

"She is? Who said that?"

"You just did"

"I did, well I don't know where I got that from" Joey said, finishing his beer, "Forget it Chandler, I'm just tipsy. Come on, let's get you home to your family"

Joey grabbed his jacket and left the bar.

Chandler hurryingly finished his beer too and followed in suit.

--

"Mommy, what are you doing?" Emma asked, looking at her mother, who was sitting on the sofa, writing something on her cell phone.

"I'm just…" Rachel paused, "Talking to uncle Chandler, sweetie"

"But can't you read me a bed time story?" Emma asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, of course I can!" Rachel said.

She stood up and followed Emma into her room where she lay her cell at the table by the bed and picked a story out of the shelf, "´Curious George Takes a Train´?" she suggested.

Emma nodded excitingly and crawled under covers.

Rachel sat down next to her on a chair, and was about to begin, when she realized that her cell was gone, "Emma? Did you take my phone?"

"I borrowed it" Emma pouted.

Rachel giggled a little, trying to sound mad; "Well, you cant just ´borrow´ things. Not all people are as sweet as me, some of them does actually get pretty mad when you take their stuff"

Emma giggled too, "I'm gonna borrow it until you've read my story. Uncle Chandler can wait, mommy"

"Well of course, he can" Rachel smiled, opening the book, "You're the most important thing in my life"

And that was the truth.

The most important thing in her life was her baby girl. She would do anything to make her happy. To give her a good childhood.

Rachel's thoughts wandered while she read the story about Curious George, who took the train.

"Here is Peter" she begun, "Peter was a sweet little monkey, who was very curious. One morning Peter and the guy with the yellow hat, had to go to the station. They were taking a trip to the country, where they were going to visit their friend Mrs. Hench. But first they had to by tickets. On the station, everyone was busy. People ran around to buy newspapers and sweets for the trip. And then they ran more to catch their train…"

--

Not that far away, Monica was looking out of the window, wondering how things had ended where they were.

What went wrong for them?

What happened?

She didn't know, but she knew she wanted it all to be over.

If it was a horrible dream, she wanted to wake up.

If it was some sort of test, she wanted to fail to get out of it.

But nothing of that happened, and that only proved her that this was real.

This was where her life had ended.

She wanted the pain to be gone, no matter how that was going to happen.

If she had to leave Chandler, she was gonna do it.

* * *

_Okay then, so yeah… This was this chapter… Sorry if the story about Curious George wasn't accurate, but I only had the Danish version, so I had to translate it the best way I could. I think it got okay. BTW, the quote I wrote in the top was one said by Jennifer Aniston. She's really said some pretty amazing things. And just… I will be putting quotes in once in awhile, when I have one there's appropriate. I'm gonna try and remember to write who said it ;p And now I'll get a lot of time to write since I've vacation from today on! Wonderful:D Anyway, please leave me a review. Merry Christmas, Stessa (:_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey there! Thanks for the reviews. Wow, think about it, I write this authors note in every chapter, but I don't even know if anyone is reading it, hehe. Anyhow, you guys have very different opinions about my story, which is good, but I find it hard to do what everyone wants, then. When I've got some reviews, I try to really listen to what they say, like, when they say it could be great to do that and say that, I try and get it in. I mean, I have a storyline I want to keep, but it's never too late to get good advises and ideas. But it's just hard to do that, when some says that Rachel is so out of character, and other says she's reacting the exact way she would have done in the show. Anyway, I'm gonna try and change her a little (also because I had some of it planned) and I hope that's gonna get her a little closer to the Rachel we know from Friends. But else, I'm really happy that you enjoy my story._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. And once again I can say that I do not own Curious George either._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 11. **

That day was the week anniversary for the accident.

Monica felt awful.

She had stood out of bed like any other day, and she'd made breakfast for her family and Joey too.

After dropping her kids off at preschool, she'd had a hard time getting away from there. She was just watching the spot on the street where she knew Ross had laid a week ago.

She looked up and realized that Ross and Rachel's car still stood there, untouched. However, there was now a bunch of parking tickets in the windshield.

She stood out of her car and carefully took the tickets out of there.

She counted them – there were 6. Once for each day. There would probably come one more later for today.

She sighed and dropped the tickets in her back pocket.

She could at least pay them.

--

"Mommy?" Emma asked, looking at her mother, sleeping tight on the couch. She was worried for her. She hadn't gotten out of ´bed´ yet, and they used to leave the house 10 minutes ago.

Rachel slowly lifted her head, looking at her daughters big brown eyes. "What's up, sweet pa?"

"You're not up yet" Emma answered, "How will we get to preschool in time?"

Rachel turned around and took her cell phone. She opened it and looked at the display and got a shock.

It was 7:30!

They always left the house around 7:15.

She sat up, already dialling the number for her work.

"Mommy?" Emma said, "Why don't we just stay home today? We can play games and read more stories like last night?"

Rachel paused and looked at her daughter. She was actually saying something really smart. When someone picked up the other line, she told them she was sick and that she would be staying home today. Then she called Emma's preschool and told them the same thing.

That was actually not even a lie.

She felt a little dizzy. She had so much going on right now, and so many things happening, that she didn't know how to deal with them.

"Can we read a story then?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, which one?" Rachel asked.

"How about ´Curious George visits a toys store´?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah, we can read that"

--

Before doing anything that day, Joey visited Ross at the hospital.

He had to tell him about his conversation with Rachel. He knew that wasn't fair to her, but Ross had to know what Rachel was running around, doing. And since Chandler didn't visit Ross, he couldn't tell him, though he was spending the most time with her.

Joey quickly knocked at the door, afraid to wake anyone.

"Come in"

Joey opened the door, "Hi buddy. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Joe" Ross tried not to let his disappointment show. He had hoped for once that it was actually Rachel coming by, though he knew it was unlikely.

"You don't have to sound so disappointed" Joey said, "I know you didn't expect me, I just have something to tell you"

"Really?" Ross' face lit up, "Something about Rachel?"

"I talked to her yesterday" Joey said, sitting down at the other bed, "She was weird Ross. Something is wrong with her, she said all kinds of stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Ross asked, eager know more about her. He missed her so much.

"A lot of stuff" Joey whined, not really knowing if it was a good idea to tell him about her reveal of feelings.

"Joey…" Ross said, suspecting something, "What did Rachel tell you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you" Joey said, playing with the sheets of the bed. Suddenly getting doubts about his decision.

"C'mon, Joe" Ross said, "Don't you think I deserve to know what the hell it is that you wont tell me?"

"Hmm, she said…" Joey trailed off, "No, I cant tell you, Ross. I just cant"

"All right" Ross said, seeing that he was getting nowhere, "But just so you know, I would do the same for you if you were in this situation"

"Aaaarh, I really, really doubt that" Joey said, "But anyway, how is everything going? Are you going to start training?"

"I'm thinking about it" Ross said, "It's not even sure I can walk, but on the other hand… If I don't try, I don't know if I can"

"That's the spirit!" Joey cheered, "If you do this, maybe Rachel will even have you back?"

"Hmm, I don't think so" Ross said, "I mean, if I'd done this to me, that I've done to her, I wouldn't take me back"

"Probably not" Joey said, "You should have hold on to her while you had her"

"Is she letting me go?" Ross exclaimed, "Is she seeing someone else? What is she doing?"

"I can't tell you" Joey said.

"She's seeing someone!"

"All right, all right" Joey exclaimed, "She's not seeing someone, that I can assure you, okay? No need to worry. If you do some damage control now, you guys could work it out!"

Ross looked at him with a pathetic look, "But how do I do that, Joe? I've never been good at this stuff with girls, especially not Rachel"

"Are you asking me that?" Joey asked, "I've never had a long termed relationship, how should I help you?"

"Maybe I could ask Chandler?" Ross said.

"NO!" Joey exclaimed.

Ross looked at him, surprised, "Care to tell me why?"

"Hmm" Joey paused, "He has so many problems right now with Mon and all, I mean, you heard her the other day. You shouldn't worry him more"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's busy breaking my sisters heart" Ross sarcastically replied.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Joey said, standing up, "I'm actually just trying to help you. I could do other things, y'know. This isn't my fault!"

"Well I didn't ask you to come" Ross said, wrinkling his nose.

"You know what, Ross?" Joey said, going for the door, "I would be like you, if I was just lying there while my fiancé was running around, falling in love with another guy"

With those words, he left and smacked the door behind him.

--

"…´You're right about that´, the woman said and smiled. ´Thanks for the help, Peter!´ she said, and gave him a gift, ´Thanks to you, the opening is a big success. Maybe it isn't that crazy to have monkey tricks in a toy store!´"

Rachel closed the book with a huge smile on her face.

Oh, how she loved Curious George, so reading for Emma was only her pleasure when it was Curious George she wanted to hear.

Emma clapped her hands together, "Oh, mommy, I really love that story!"

"Yeah, me too, honey" Rachel smiled, stroking her hair.

"What are we gonna do now?" Emma asked, jumping up from the couch, "Shop?"

"Nah uh!" Rachel said, "You've stayed home from preschool because you are sick. Then you cant go shopping?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the way it works, honey, sorry" Rachel giggled, loving how adorable her daughter looked in the light from the window.

Then Emma leaned forward and started to tickle her mother, who, totally taken aback, couldn't defend herself.

But suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them.

They looked at each other, finding it hard to believe that people were actually coming to visit them right now. It was the middle of the day, almost.

Rachel stood up, with Emma right behind her, to go out and open. When she reached the door, she opened up, not prepared of who she was to face.

"I know you hate me, Rach, but I just…" Phoebe begun, but Rachel cut her off:

"I have nothing to say to you!" Rachel said, almost closing the door, but Phoebe's food was between it and the frame.

Rachel looked down at the foot, swallowing a lump in her troth, "Would you care to move your foot from my door, so I can close it?"

"No!" Phoebe said, "I have something to say to you"

"But I don't wanna talk to you" Rachel protested.

Phoebe looked at her, suddenly seeing Emma's curious face behind her, "What are you doing home, Ems?" she asked.

"Hi aunt Phoebe!" Emma smiled, "I'm home from school, because mom couldn't get out of bed this morning, and then we couldn't make it, so we stayed home!"

"Rachel…" Phoebe trailed off, giving her a saying look.

Rachel sighed and opened the door, "Five minutes, you have five minutes, and then it's out!"

"Thank you!" Phoebe said.

They went into the living room, and Emma rushed off to her room, taking a hint of the nudge her mother gave her in the back.

"So…" Rachel said, crossing her arms, in a very Rachel-way, "Explain yourself?"

"First;" Phoebe said, "I'm so, so, very, very sorry. I only did it to help Ross, I didn't mean to hurt you, or Emma or anyone"

"But you did" Rachel just said.

"I didn't mean to" Phoebe whispered, "He was just lying there. Almost begging me, tears in his eyes. I couldn't say no to him. Sorry"

"You know what?" Rachel said, "That was not what I wanted to hear. 'Cause that's not the point. The point is, I thought you were my girlfriend. I thought you and I supported each other beyond compare. And when I'm arguing over something with Monica, you don't take sides, why did you do it here, then?"

"Rachel!" Phoebe said, "He was in a car accident! He needs support! He needs someone to care for him, and since his _fiancé_ isn't willing to do it, someone else better, or else he'll feel alone!"

"Well, his _fiancé_," Rachel yelled, "Have actually been trying pretty hard to get through to him, but he didn't listen!"

"Trying hard?" Phoebe sneered, "You haven't been trying, Rach. Actually, it's pathetic how little you've been trying. This isn't you, Rach, it's not my best friend Rachel. You've changed. What happened?"

"I grew up, Phoebe" Rachel said, "And I'm not the only one who has changed. Maybe the old Rachel would have raced after him liked she flew to London to stop his wedding, but not this Rachel. She has a little more brain, and actually listens, when he wishes not to see her. Do you understand? It's his wish!"

"Nuh, it's not" Phoebe said, "He loves you, Rachel. More than anything. You're all he talks about when I'm over there. Well, he talks about Emma too, but it's crazy – why did you give up on him?"

"I didn't give up on him" Rachel whispered, "He gave up on us"

"No, he didn't" Phoebe said, "He probably just hurt his head when he hit the road! I mean, c'mon. You're the one walking around like any other day, you're the one who has to hold things together until he gets home!"

"I'm not woman to do that, Phoebe" Rachel said, "I cant hold our relationship strong when he doesn't even want to see me. It's too hard"

"Maybe you're making it too hard, Rach!" Phoebe said, "When was the last time you went there?"

"Five days ago, I think" Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't you miss him then?"

"I do, Phoebe" she exclaimed, "I do! I miss him so much! I just don't…"

"Maybe you should try to go in there today and talk to him. Tell him exactly how you feel about this whole thing. I mean, he can yell at you, but he cant throw you out, 'cause he's in a bed"

"Haven't he started training?" Rachel asked, worried.

"No" Phoebe said.

"Is he crazy?" Rachel exclaimed, "You have to start as soon as possible if you want to walk. My dad is a doctor, I know these things! Why haven't he begun yet?"

"I don't know!" Phoebe said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, gathering her things from the floor, "I cant believe I have to force him to do it. He's a grown man!" she opened the front door, when Phoebe yelled;

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital!" Rachel yelled back, "You stay here and take care of Emma!"

Phoebe was about to answer, when the door closed.

Well, at least she was going there, anger or not.

--

Chandler was doing his usual thoughts that day, and hour before lunch time.

Should he go get Rachel?

Should he not?

It was hard, because he was trying to see things a little from Monica's perspective.

Maybe he was spending too much time with Rachel, and not his wife. The only problem was that he liked it so much. He loved hanging out with her. Eating lunches and just talking and having fun.

He had finally decided to actually go and get her, when someone knocked at his door.

He looked at it, confused; "Come in?"

Joey's head revealed itself in the frame, "Hi Chan, I was around here, so I thought you might wanted to grab a bite to eat. I know you have a break now, so…"

Chandler sighed, "Yeah, all right"

"Hey," Joey said, "What's up with the disappointed face?"

"I just…" Chandler trailed off, "I had pans, y'know?"

"With who?" Joey asked.

"Eh… Nobody"

"Rachel, I bet" Joey said, "But that's not the point, 'cause she's not at work today. I just got off the phone with Phoebe. Rachel is on her way to the hospital"

"The hospital? To see Ross?" Chandler couldn't believe it.

"Well, they share a daughter, and a week ago they were engaged, so I think it's okay for her to go see him, Chandler" Joey said, "Maybe they can even work it out"

"I hope not" Chandler said.

"Ah, what?"

"Well, she deserves more than him!" Chandler argued, "Look how he's been treating her. I cant believe she's going to forgive him like that!"

"No-one says she's going to forgive him. We don't know about that, we're going to see. But why do you have such a problem with that? You and Rachel weren't the most close of us in the past. Yeah, I know, you've been close the last year or so, but still… It's a life long friendship with Ross, you have"

"So?" Chandler asked, "I just think Rachel deserves better"

"Like you?" Joey asked, finally seeing the big picture, "She's the girl Monica thinks you're having an affair with. You're with her all the time. And suddenly you're not _in_ love with Monica anymore. God, how could I, and everyone else, have been so blind? It's so obvious! You want Rachel!"

"No, I don't" Chandler said, "I just care a lot for her"

"Hmm, because you're in love with her now, in stead of Monica…" Joey trailed off. Not really believing that it was him, who had figured this out. He had to tell someone!

"No, I'm not" Chandler said.

"Quit denying it, Chandler" Joey said, "I may look dumb or act dumb, but I'm not. I can see it in your eyes. So, well, you need to talk to Monica about this"

Chandler finally sat down and looked at Joey, "I'm not in love with Rachel, but I have feelings for her. I want to be with her. But I haven't acted on anything. Though I don't love Monica the same way anymore, I'm not gonna cheat on her. I still respect her as one of my best friends, I just… I don't know what to do, Joey, I'm so confused"

"I see your problem, Chandler" Joey whispered, sitting down opposite from him, "Rachel told me yesterday that she was having feelings for someone else too. And I would give it a shot and say it's you, but y'know… Things are more complicated. You guys would ruin the whole group if you did this"

"Don't you think I know that?"

Joey sighed, "Don't bite my head off, I'm just trying to help you. I say, she probably has feelings for you too, but she wont act on them, just like you, and I think it's better that way. Maybe if you don't get in the middle, she can work it out with Ross. Maybe. But you owe Monica more than that. I think you should sit down and talk to her, Chandler. Tell her everything. She will probably want you to move afterwards, but then you will be happier, and so will she"

"But what about my kids, Joe? Monica will have them"

"You're gonna see them all the time, Chandler" Joey said, "And I cant believe that I'm telling you to leave her, because for a long time you guys have seemed like the perfect couple. But not anymore… Something went wrong for you"

"The suburbs killed us" Chandler said, "Everything happened when we moved out there, and had the kids. Monica got even more uptight. And I probably spent too much time with the kids, and too little with her. I had to drive to work every morning. She had to stay home all day. The suburbs and the kids killed us"

"I'm sorry, buddy" Joey said, and padded his back, "I'm so sorry. But it wont help for you to get in a relationship with your brother-in-laws fiancé, it will only complicate things"

"I know" Chandler said, "I know. I will talk to Monica tonight. Hmm, should I tell her I have feeling for someone else, it's gonna hurt her so much"

"I know it will, Chandler" Joey said, "But don't you think she deserves the truth?"

--

Ross was reading in a book about dinosaurs, when Rachel suddenly rushed into his room.

She threw her purse at the bed, and stood before him, hands on her waist, and shot him a look.

When he didn't say anything, she finally spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"How can you just lie there, without even trying to walk? You have responsibilities Ross. You have two kids and a job. You need the ability to walk!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ross yelled, "You just come in here and starts yelling at me, what the hell have I done now?"

"Nothing!" Rachel yelled, "And that's the problem! In stead of sitting there, reading in your book, you should be training your legs"

"Why would you care, Rachel?" Ross asked, "After what Joey said, you don't love me anymore"

"I've never said that" Rachel shook her head, "I wouldn't say that. How could I not love you? It's you who don't love me!"

"Me?" Ross said, "I love you! You and Emma! You girls are my everything"

"Then how come you're treating us this way?" Rachel asked.

"How am I treating you?"

"You threw me out!"

"I needed some room to breath, Rachel" Ross said, "Can't you understand that?"

"Well, maybe we can work this out?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the other bed.

"I don't know, Rachel. We always fight" Ross said, "I mean, I love you, I do. But maybe that ain't enough?"

"You cant just leave me, Ross!" Rachel said, "We have a daughter. She's only a child! She's even younger than that shirt you're wearing!"

"Hey!" Ross said, "I got that one from Carol!"

"And that says a few things about the age of it" Rachel said.

"What about you? You walk around like some sort of actress, who's posing for a magazine! Clothes aren't the most important thing!"

"Hey, that's models who does that!" Rachel yelled, "And your insults would be much more accusing if they were accurate!"

"Sorry, if I'm not interested in fashion, and who kissed who at that party, I care about real stuff!" Ross said, "Because I'm not some sort of hallow person, who only thinks about the way she looks!"

"You know what, Ross?" Rachel said, getting up, "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here because I wanted you to face things. If you don't want to start training, it's your own fault. But I can't live with you, if you're like that. What happened? Did you become bitter because of the accident? Because I understands that, I do. But I just… I wish you'd let me be involved. We could have worked through this, but with the way things are now, I don't see any solution"

Ross looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"When you get out of here, give me a call about Emma, okay? We'll work something out. If Joey is going here one day, he can bring her. I'm not setting foot in this room again. See you Ross" she went for the door.

"No, Rach, that was not what I…"

The door smacked.

"…wanted"

--

When Chandler got home, he stood in the kitchen door, unnoticed, and watched his family for awhile. He loved just watching them, sometimes.

When they were peaceful.

Suddenly, Erica turned around and saw him, "Daddy!" she squealed, running in to his open arms.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" Chandler asked.

"It was good!" Erica smiled, taking his hand, and leading him to the table, where Monica had just placed a plate with cookies, "We were painting our best friends in preschool, and I wanted to paint Emma, but she wasn't there, and then I had to paint Molly, but I felt bad"

"Emma wasn't there today?"

"No, Lisa told me that aunt Rachel called. They're both home, sick"

"Okay" Chandler smiled at her, "Can I borrow your mother for awhile? I need to talk to her alone? Is that okay?"

"Sure" Jack said, getting that something was really wrong.

Chandler motioned for Monica go with him, and she followed him into their bedroom.

"We need to talk" he said.

She nodded, sensing where this was going. She knew where, but she didn't want to go there. Not now. She regretted her thoughts from last night; she didn't want to leave him. What would she do without him?

"I think…" Chandler begun, but Monica stopped him, with a hand on his mouth.

"I know where you're going" she said, "You're leaving us, I can see it" she bit her lip, and tried to hold her tears, "Why? I need to know it, Chandler. You owe me that, don't you think? If you're leaving your kids and wife, they deserves the truth"

"I want you to know the truth" Chandler said, "Though it might hurt you"

"Nothing can hurt me more than you leaving" Monica said, "Is there… someone else?"

Chandler nodded, "But I haven't cheated on you"

"Who is it?" Monica asked, afraid that her fears would come true, "Is it… Rachel?"

Chandler looked at her, "It's not my fault, I can't stop thinking about her. She's taking over my mind, I'm…"

Monica closed her eyes, and silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't care if she was pathetic, and that he saw her cry. She couldn't believe it. It was the worst thing happening. Her best friend. Maybe Rachel had feelings for Chandler too? She needed to know…

"Does… Does Rachel know this?" she asked.

Chandler looked at her, surprised that that was her main question. That she wanted to know… He sighed; "No, she don't. And she does probably not have feelings for me, Mon, so don't hate her"

"But I do…" Monica cried, "Maybe she doesn't have feelings for you, but she took away my husband. She stole everything I wanted. How can I not hate her?"

"I'm sorry Monica" he said.

"Are you… in love with her?"

"I don't know…" Chandler said, "It's probably just a crush, but it isn't fair to you"

"But if it's just a crush we can work past it, and be happy…"

"But Mon, it's not just that" Chandler said, "It's everything… We, we fight and discuss everything. I want to raise kids one way, and you want to do it another. We were perfect as an unmarried couple in the city, but kids and suburbs killed us"

"Maybe you killed us" Monica just said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but I cant live like this anymore"

"You're not gonna act on it, are you?" Monica asked, afraid that he would do something stupid, "You're not gonna try and get her are you? Because she belongs with Ross. You wouldn't ruin it for them, would you? You can't do that to my brother, promise me you wont do anything stupid?"

"Monica, I wouldn't do that" Chandler said, "But Joey told me that Rach said something… She told him, she had feelings for someone who wasn't Ross, and I started thinking, maybe that could be me"

"I don't believe her!" Monica yelled, "My brother is at the hospital and she's running around falling for other guys! She was never good enough for him!"

"I think your brother has made his own bed" Chandler said, "But anyway. I'm gonna go stay at my mom's apartment, and Joey will too. I'm not gonna bother you anymore"

"Are you really leaving us?" Monica asked, finally seeing that he was deeply serious, "No, you cant leave us. What about the kids? What about me? What are we gonna do without you!?"

Chandler stood up and grabbed his bag full of clothes, then he went for their bedroom door. Monica followed after, tugging in his shirt, trying to make him stay.

"Monica, it doesn't work that way, and you know it" Chandler said.

"But Chandler!" she protested, "I'll do anything, just please don't leave us!"

She was getting hysterical, and Chandler hated seeing her that way, but he knew he had to do this. He couldn't live on a lie. Had needed some time to think.

He opened the front door, "Bye Mon"

The door closed, and Monica slid down the wall behind her, pressing her knees into her chest.

Then Erica and Jack slowly peeked around the corner, scared by the yelling and crying.

"Did dad just leave?" Erica asked.

"Yes" Monica whispered, whipping away her tears. She looked at her kids.

"Is he coming back?" Jack asked.

"I don't know" Monica honestly said, "Maybe or maybe not. We can wait and see"

--

When Rachel entered her house, Phoebe was over her in a second.

"Rach!" she said, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Excuse me, but I needed some time to think for myself" Rachel said, throwing her jacket and purse on the floor.

"Emma is asleep" Phoebe said, "How did it go with Ross?"

"Well, he started accusing me for all kinds of things, and then I broke things totally off with him. Now we're definitely not together anymore"

"Oh my God" Phoebe said, "I cant believe you would do that to him!?"

"Am I being responsible now?" Rachel asked, "Excuse me, but there were two people in that hospital room. If he hadn't wanted to let me go, he could have told me, so don't try to put the blame on me!"

"Y'know what, Rach?" Phoebe said, "I came here today because I wanted us to be friends again, but not when you're treating Ross this way! You know he's never been good talking about feelings, then you shouldn't have been so fast breaking it off. He needs time!"

"See, I get the blame!" Rachel said. She opened the front door again, "Please leave, Phoebe!"

"My pleasure" Phoebe mumbled. She gathered her things together and left the house.

--

"Thank you for going with me and not staying in the house" Chandler told Joey, when they were eating a pizza.

"That's alright" Joey said, "You're my buddy. We're just gonna have to call Rachel and tell that she cant stay at your mom's anymore, 'cause we're there"

"Yeah, I'll do that when we get home" Chandler said, "And also… I think I should tell her why I left Mon and the kids"

"Don't expect anything Chandler" Joey told him, "'Cause even though she said she had feelings for someone else, it's not even sure it's you, and she does also still love Ross. You can see it ten feet away from her, or when she talks about him. She gets that certain sparkle in her eyes that we didn't see after they broke up"

"Yeah I know" Chandler said, "I mean, I talk to her too, y'know"

"And who knows" Joey continued, "Maybe you and Mon can just use some time away from each other. After that, maybe you can be happy"

"Yeah, y'know, I kinda hope that too" Chandler smiled, "Because that would make everything so much easier. But Monica is… hating Rachel now"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Joey asked, "Though she technically haven't done anything, she's still the reason you left"

"Yeah"

--

"Night mommy" Emma whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too, baby girl" Rachel whispered back, "More than anyone else"

Emma smiled at her, and Rachel turned off the light. Then she gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Rachel threw herself in the couch, exhausted from the days happenings.

Everything was really wrong in her life.

Suddenly her cell rang, and she looked at the display, surprised to see Chandler's name flashing across of it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Rach…"

He sounded tired.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm, I, eh…" he trailed off, "I left Monica and the kids"

"You did what?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I left Monica" Chandler said, "So I'll be staying at my mom's for awhile. Joey is with me"

Rachel was speechless, "Ah… I eh, hmm, why?"

"Because I'm afraid that I've fallen totally in love with you"

Rachel stared at the phone for awhile. She didn't know what to say, so she just closed it.

* * *

_Okay, see now, this chapter, was hard for me to write, but I think it got okay. I really don't like Rachel and Chandler much right now, they're both leaving their partners. But it's important for my story, so anyway… Leave me a review, and you will make my day. Happy holidays everybody :) _


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi there again :) Happy New Years. Next chapter is up, and thank you for the reviews. So, so, deeply sorry about the delay, but I've been so busy, with the new year coming and all. But I'm back now, hoping that there wont be so long between all of my chapters from now on. _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends. If I did own them, I'd have a lot more money than I do now, and had I created them, I would have never broken Ross and Rachel apart. (Just for you information, if anyone is interested? ;p)_

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 12. **

--

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return. _

--

_Because I'm afraid that I've fallen totally in love with you_

If any sentence had ever surprised her, it had been that one.

She still, so many hours after, didn't know what to say or what to think about it.

If Chandler was indeed in love with her, they had a big problem.

Not only had he left her former best friend, but she used to be engaged to his best friend, who was in the hospital at the moment.

And she didn't really know how to feel about it.

She did have feelings for him too, but she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to really act on them.

She just broke things off with Ross, and her and Emma should settle into a new routine now, though it would probably be great to be with him… She wasn't sure.

She shook her head and sighed. Got her act together and reached out for her cell phone, which had laid on the floor, since she'd hung up on Chandler last night.

She grabbed it, and realized that it was 5:30.

She would get up, get herself and Emma ready, and go to work.

That was her plan for the day.

--

Phoebe was just getting out of the shower, when the phone rang. She was surprised that someone would call her, unless it was a client of hers who was calling to cancel. She hoped not, she couldn't lose more clients. Her and Mike's money were already tight.

She reached out for the cordless, and was relived when she recognized Monica's number. But then her relief grew into concern… Why would Monica call now?

"Phoebe speaking"

"Hi Phoebs!" Monica cheered, though Phoebe was sure it was false, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah, I was in the shower" Phoebe chatted, looking for some clothes in the drawer in their bedroom, "And Mike and Lily left 15 minutes ago, so I'm alone. What's up? Something wrong?"

"No, or a little…" Monica trailed off, "Chandler left me yesterday. I just thought you should know"

"He what?" Phoebe was genially surprised. She definitely didn't see that one coming! She knew they had problems, but she didn't think that it was that serious!

"Yeah, he told me he had feelings for Rachel, and then he packed his things" Monica said, "He's living at his moms place for awhile"

"But- how are you feeling? What about the kids?"

"I'm actually doing okay" Monica said, "Though yesterday I was crying my eyes out, I'm perfectly fine now"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "Now see, I don't believe that !"

"I am, seriously!" Monica argued, her voice cracking.

"You know what?" Phoebe decided, "I'm gonna come out and visit you guys when I have time today. I also have to visit Ross, but I'll squeeze it in, okay?"

"Okay" Monica said, "Though I really am okay"

"If you say so" Phoebe sighed, hanging up the phone.

Now, she really had plans for the day!

--

Ross sighed.

He was getting nowhere.

He'd been reading the same page in his Dinosaur book for 15 minutes now, and he couldn't remember what it was about.

He was too distracted.

Rachel's words from yesterday seemed to had taken over his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and the way she'd yelled at him, just out of nowhere. Something must have trigged her to come, to suddenly just yell at him, and he didn't know what it was. All he knew was the it had done him good.

He deserved it.

She was right, after all. He had responsibilities. If he didn't get to walk again, he would lose his job. He couldn't afford that. Talking about dinosaurs was all he knew.

And if he wanted to make an effort to get her back… He really had to get himself together.

He was seriously thinking about it.

If he could walk again when he got out of the hospital, he could do nice things for her. Make her forgive him, and then they could be a little family again.

Because he wanted that.

Maybe he hadn't treated her all that well, and he didn't know why. He'd done a lot of unreasonable stuff, and he deeply regretted that, but if she could find it in her heart to forgive him, he'd be the first to say sorry.

Before he could do that, though, he had to train his legs.

Because he knew for sure, that Rachel would never be interested in him if he was in a wheelchair.

She did love him, for all he knew, but she was still Rachel.

--

"This apartment, is great, it has two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, living room and a storage room downstairs. I think it would fit you really good"

"Yeah," Joey trailed his hand over the wall. Apartment hunting wasn't his strong side. Gina had founded the one he had in L.A., and he had just moved in with Chandler in the old one. How would he know what to go after? What to look for? "This certainly looks good. Two bedrooms you said?"

"Yes, so you can have a roommate, or a kid. What you want" the woman smiled.

"Hmm, you know what?" Joey shrugged, "I think I'm gonna do this. It seems like a nice place. It could work here. Where should I sign?"

"Hmm," the woman shot him a smile, "Come with me downstairs, and we'll make a deal"

"Fine" Joey said, taking one last look around, "I'll be with you in two minutes, if it's okay? I would like to see this place on my own"

"Fine, I'll be waiting outside if you need me" she said, and soon she was gone.

Joey sighed and took a look at the kitchen again.

He was making the right decision. He'd never really settled good in L.A. and Chandler needed Nora's place right now, to figure some things out. Until he knew what he wanted, so Joey didn't want to be interrupting anything.

That's why an apartment had seemed like such a nice idea right then.

And this place was really wonderful. He believed he could make himself really happy here. It wasn't too big, nor too small.

Just perfect.

--

Rachel was starring at her computer screen, her fingers moving fast between the keys.

She was playing Tetris, and it was going really good. It was level 3, and it was going faster and faster all the time.

Suddenly, she jumped, when her phone rang.

She paused the game, and picked up her work phone, "Rachel Green, how can I help you?"

"Hey honey"

"Oh…" Rachel's face dropped, "Hi mom"

"How are you doing, sweetie? I talked to Jill! She told me what happened, why haven't you called me?" Sandra Green's voice was shrill, and as much as Rachel loved her mother, she wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Hmm…" Rachel paused, "I just haven't gotten around to do that yet. I'm still adjusting"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Sandra exclaimed, "How is my granddaughter taking it?"

"She's doing okay, I guess" Rachel sighed, realizing she wouldn't get out of this soon, "Though she's starting to annoy me, because she wants to see Ross"

"Yeah, I can imagine" Sandra said, "But have you gotten some action? You need something to take your mind off everything. We could go on a vacation together! Oh, or better! I should set you up with my friend Gregory's son, he's the sweetest thing, and he's a lawyer, you have to meet him"

"No, mom!" Rachel said, "Not up for that… I'm still… in grief, if you say so. Ross and I have troubles, and I don't need another guy right now, I need to make a routine for Emma and I. Can you understand that?"

"But, if you'd just let me…"

"Don't call him, mom!" Rachel argued, "Set Amy up with him instead!"

"Yeah, that's actually a pretty good idea, Rachel" Sandra said, "Hmm, you know what? Why don't you and Emma come on over today? After you've picked her up – I'll get us some dinner and you and I can talk"

"No, mom, I'm really not in the mood for a long talk tonight, I just want to go home and sleep. Isn't that okay?"

"Are you tired honey?" Sandra asked, concerned, "Are you stressed? Sick?"

"Nah, mom" Rachel brushed her off, "I've just gotten a lot on mind lately, and I think that maybe, maybe I'm getting flu, or something, it's really annoying, but Emma was sick a few weeks ago, so maybe she's passed it on to me. It's no big deal, it's just making me so tired"

"Hmm, honey?" Sandra paused.

"What, mom?"

"You don't think you could be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Rachel laughed, "No way, mom! Ross and I have always used protection, so that's impossible"

"Then Emma shouldn't be here, should she?"

"Mom…" Rachel trailed off.

"I'm not saying you are, Rachel, I'm just saying, that maybe you should consider it an option, y'know? I mean, you and Ross were living together, sleeping in the same bed, it could be"

"But, mom" Rachel said, rolling a pen between her fingers, "I cant be pregnant. It's impossible"

"Are you telling me that you guys didn't have sex?" Sandra laughed, "See, I don't believe that"

Rachel felt absolutely self-conscious, talking to her mother about her sex-life, and she was absolutely embarrassed too. Her mother just couldn't take a hint, she was Gossip Queen number 1., quickly followed by her three daughters, and if one of them were pregnant, the news would spread till everyone they knew.

"We did have sex, mom" Rachel sighed, "But I'm not pregnant"

"How can you be so sure?" Sandra asked, "You're tired, you're feeling sick… Nauseous?"

"Mom, it doesn't concern you!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing the pen at her table, "I'm really not pregnant. I think I'd know it if I was!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your ability to know everything, Rachel" her mom sarcastically replied, "Could you at least face the facts and buy a pregnancy test before you and Emma come for dinner? Then we'll see who is right"

"All right" Rachel said, giving in, "But I'll say this mom, if you tell anyone that I'm pregnant or that I think I am, I'm gonna kill you. You better keep this to yourself. Deal?"

"But Rachel, I'm having lunch with Jill today, don't you think she'd like to know?"

"No, I don't" Rachel said, "You promise me to keep quiet?"

"Okay, Rachel" Sandra said, "I'll see you at 5:30., honey"

"Yeah, mom" Rachel said, "I'll see you"

Rachel hung up and sighed. She stared into space for awhile, considering her mother's words.

Pregnant?

No way.

She grabbed her calendar in her desk drawer, all the while mentally calculating her last period.

--

Chandler was giving up, when he for the hundredth time that day, got her voicemail.

"Hi, this is Rachel. I'm not able to pick up right now, but you can leave a message and I'll call you back. Bye-bye!"

"Hey Rach" he trailed off, "I know I probably freaked you out last night, with you hanging up and all, but ehm… I'm sorry if indeed did freak you out. I just thought you ought to know why I left Mon. Hmm, I didn't mean to freak you out, and I don't want things to be weird between us. Could you please call me back when you've gotten this message? I really need to talk this through with you. Please? Well, I'll go now… And hey – it's Chandler by the way"

He hung up.

That was also only like the hundredth message he'd left that day.

How pathetic.

Yeah, well.

He was Chandler Bing, so that was to be expected.

--

Phoebe got out of the taxi and the taxi driver helped her get Lily's stroller out too. Then Phoebe put her in it, and paid the driver. She thanked him and went to Monica's door.

She walked right in – she knew Monica didn't care.

She had Lily in her arms, and found Monica in the living room, watching Sponge Bob with Jack and Erica.

She gave them a nod, but went right into the bedroom, where an old crib was placed. She lay Lily it in it. She was almost asleep anyway.

She swore to God, she hadn't expected her child to be that easy, especially after watching Jack, Erica and Emma's first months. But Lily had been anything but trouble. She was the easiest kid ever.

Phoebe went into the living room again, where Monica had placed two cups with coffee and two glasses with milk.

Erica and Jack was into the TV, so they wouldn't interrupt them.

"So?" she shot herself into a chair, "What is it that I'm hearing?"

"Well, I told you so" Monica said, "Chandler left me for Rachel"

"I don't think Rachel is in on that" Phoebe said, "She seemed pretty hung up over Ross yesterday"

"Maybe she's faking it"

"No, she wouldn't do that!" Phoebe said, but trailed off, "Though it is weird that she decides to break things totally off with Ross the day Chandler leaves you…?"

"Hmm-mm" Monica said, biting her nail, "If you ask me, something is up"

"I just wish I could figure out what!" Phoebe said.

"Cant you just ask her?" Monica asked, "I mean, she's your friend, you can talk"

"Huh, uhm, Mon?" Phoebe said, "I am actually not speaking with her in the moment. I found the way she treated Ross yesterday, unacceptable, and yeah, now I'm supporting you too, so…"

"Oh" Monica's face dropped, "I just hoped I could, y'know, get some interesting secrets, maybe"

"Sorry" Phoebe said, "But, you could tell me… What did Chandler say, I mean… What?"

"He didn't say much except that he was having feelings for Rachel and that he was gonna stay at his mom's place, but you already knew that"

"But, how about you?" Phoebe digged in, "What do you feel? And I don't want your ´I'm fine´-crap again, ok? I want the real thing!"

"I'm f-" Monica stopped, "I'm getting used to this. I-I… Hmm, I'm not really believing it. I'm living in some sort of nightmare… I- I wish it would all be over soon anyway, but then I think and realize that it wont! I just cant believe it… She was my best friend, y'know. Since we were these little girls, running around with braids and piggy tails, I just… I sometime wish I could go back. Back then life was still out there, there was all these decisions that we didn't have to worry about, because we were just two 6 years old girls, playing with dolls. I miss it"

"I know, Monica" Phoebe said, taking her hand, "I cant imagine what you're going through, but maybe… maybe you girls will work it out?"

"I don't think so, Phoebs" Monica said, "Too many screwed up things have happened, and I cant see us getting through this like we got through everything else. Don't you see? I've lost my best friend. Some moments I think it's even worse than losing Chandler! I mean, boyfriends come and go, but friendships, they're for life! And I've lost the one who's supported me the most. She stayed friends with me, during my fat days! She has done so many things for me!"

"But you've also done so many thing for her" Phoebe said, "So don't eat yourself with guilt. She's the one at fault"

Monica looked at Phoebe with questions in her eyes, "But what if she isn't? What if it really is Chandler who's feeling these things, and she has nothing to do with it?"

"If it indeed is that way," Phoebe said, "Then I think both of us owe her a big fat ´I'm sorry!´"

--

"Grandma!" Emma yelled, storming into Sandra's arms, as soon as the door was open.

"Hi Emma!" Sandra smiled, kissing her granddaughters hair, "Happy to see you!"

"I missed you!" Emma said, jumping happily into the living room.

Sandra laughed and turned around to greet her oldest daughter, "Hi honey!" he hugged her, "How are you feeling?" she padded her stomach.

_Oh God, _Rachel mused, _She's acting like I'm in my fourth month with a batch of pregnancy hormones. God, please, help me get through this night in one whole piece_; "I'm okay, mom" she smiled, "Perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about, why wouldn't I be fine?"

_Great job, Rach. Just keep rambling, that is doing you good. _

"Well, you look kinda pale" Sandra said, padding her chin, "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, no" Rachel said, "No, no, no, no. No, I'm not feeling sick"

_Great job, Rach. That was convincing. Definitely. Especially the bazillion no's. _

She _was_ feeling sick though.

"You look sick, are you sure?"

"I'm just a little dizzy, will you leave me alone?" Rachel said, "It isn't the end of the world!"

"Excuse me for caring about my daughter" Sandra said, crossing her arms, "You might be carrying a child, you shouldn't exhaust yourself, you should go to the bathroom and find out before dinner!"

"Mom, it's no rush!"

"I'm in a rush!" Sandra said, "I'm getting older, you owe this to me Rachel!"

"Okay then!" Rachel said, making her way into the bathroom, "It'll be a few minutes! Please, do _not_ knock on the door while I'm doing it!"

She smacked the door close and locked it, before her mom could make her way into the bathroom to help her, and sat down on the toilet, cooling down.

Her mom made her so angry sometimes! It was unbelievable. Rachel didn't see herself as a person who got easily angry (well except at Ross, sometimes) but her mom just got it out in her with a snap of her fingers. It was so irritating.

And she was _so_ tired.

She sighed, and took the pregnancy test box, from the sink, where she'd thrown it.

No way, she wasn't pregnant.

--

15 minutes later, when Rachel came out from the bathroom, with a huge smile on her face, her mothers hope sunk.

"Well then?" she asked anyway.

Rachel threw herself in the couch by Emma, who was watching cartoons, "Negative" she just smiled.

"All right" Sandra said.

"You seem sad?"

"I'd just hoped that maybe… I would get another grandchild"

"So you would enjoy it, if I ended up going through another pregnancy alone, considering how things is between me and Ross?" Rachel questioned, "That's nice of you mom, thank you. I appreciate that"

"It wasn't meant like that, Rachel!" Sandra said, "I just think Emma should be a big sister soon. If she gets much older she wont enjoy it. It'll only annoy her, and they wont have any use of each other to play with"

"I'll tell you something, mom" Rachel said, "This might not have occurred to you; but you got me and my sisters with two years apart, but that didn't keep us from hating each other"

"But you like each other now?"

"Oh please!" Rachel said, "I barely talk to Amy, because she's crazy, and remind me too much of what I used to me, and Jill! Don't get me started! She might be good looking, but after she tried to get Ross into bed, our relationship hasn't been the same! I only use her when someone has to watch Emma, and she ain't getting near Ross again, ever!"

"I didn't know you felt that way" Sandra said, surprised. Almost shocked. She silently sat down in her chair, "Why do you feel that way?"

Rachel felt guilt streaming through her body when she saw her mothers crushed face. She might be angry with her because of the whole pregnancy-thing, but she shouldn't have told her that.

He sisters and her might not be the best friends, but they'd made a secret promise to never tell their mom.

It would hurt her too much.

She kneed down in front of her, "I'm sorry mom" she whispered, "I didn't mean to make you sad. We're way better friends then we'd been in the past! You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, no…" Sandra sighed, "I just… How couldn't I see that?"

Rachel laughed, "I don't know !" she tilted her head, "But we love each other. And we love you and daddy too!"

Sandra hugged her daughter, "Oh, I know that. You're sticking with me and my annoying habits. Who would do that if they didn't love the person?"

"I don't know" Rachel said.

"Well, let's go eat dinner" Sandra said, "You hungry, Emma?"

"M'kay!" Emma smiled, turning off the TV.

--

"So, I got the place from next week on!" Joey smiled, looking happily at Chandler.

"That's great, Joe" Chandler said.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Joey asked.

"Hmm, I… I haven't been able to talk to Rachel" Chandler said, "After what I told her last night, she's been avoiding me"

"Don't say that!" Joey said, "Maybe she just forgot her cell at home!"

"You think?"

"I don't know…" Joey trailed off, "You wanna do something fun?"

"What?" Chandler asked, positive.

"We could go for a drink at The Green Lagoon?"

"Y'know what?" Chandler said, getting up, "Let's do that. I could really use a drink"

Joey smiled and followed him.

--

"So, I'll call you soon?" Sandra suggested, looking at Rachel and Emma.

"Yeah, and thanks for dinner mom, it was wonderful" Rachel said. She leaned forward and hugged her, "Bye-bye"

"Bye! Bye Emma!" Sandra waved at them.

"Bye grandma" Emma smiled.

Rachel turned around on the stairs, behind her daughter, to get to their cab.

She went into the car, a hand on her stomach, hugging her secret.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was definitely the worst to write yet. I hope it's not gonna be like that from now on, though I doubt it, 'cause I really care about this story, and I want to finish it :) I practically had to force myself to begin with, and that's probably why the beginning wasn't too great, I hope you can bear with me? Anyway, you guys are so wonderful, always leaving reviews, and you should keep doing that, because I'm so happy when I get one ;p I hope this wasn't too… Hmm, I don't know, weird, but it's been planned from the beginning. Comments and feedback is welcomed in the reviews, very much in fact. And also, Happy New Years once again (How many times have I said it now, I don't know, but I can help it). Be back with more soon. _

_Laters, Stessa. _


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey guys :D Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I always say this, but it's the truth; they make it worth writing. And also, a special thanks to Tina Chaves for her review. I really appreciate it, because you're one of those who gives constructive criticism, and no; I don't hate you for it. You can have the opinions you want, I'm just glad you're reading and that you like it. Glad you found the pregnancy well written (huge smile here, by the way) and also all the other stuff you said was good ! That really, really made me happy. And also I would like to thank Imaginewhatif, also for the constructive criticism. I would so like to get better, so that's why I like your reviews ;p Thanks for that. And thanks to BrookeGreene too. _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own the 6 wonderful characters created by Bright, Kaufmann and Crane. Which characters am I talking about? Friends, of course! We love them, don't we?_

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 13. **

"So, are you gonna be okay with that?" Rachel asked Emma, looking at her adorable face.

"Yeah, that's alright" Emma smiled, "It doesn't matter who's taking me; bottom line is, I'm gonna see daddy."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled, hugging her, "And uncle Joey cant wait to spend time with you. He's picking you up already at 3 o'clock today. Isn't that great?"

"Yes!" Emma squealed, "And then we go to the hospital, right?"

"Exactly." Rachel said, pushing her daughter into the car, "It's gonna be a good day for you honey."

"Yeah, but aren't you gonna take me to see daddy one day, yourself?" Emma asked.

Rachel took the drivers seat, "Hmm, y'know what? Actually, one day I'll have to have an appointment at the hospital myself, and then I can drop you off with dad while I'm there! How does that sound?"

"M'good!" Emma paused, "But why are you going to the hospital? You sick?"

"No, it's just grown-up stuff." Rachel smiled.

--

"So, Ross," doctor Evans said, "Are you ready for the program that doctor Woods have made for you?"

"More than ready." Ross said, "I really want to walk again, so I'll practically do everything."

"Okay then." doctor Evans smiled, "Doctor Woods will be with you in a second. She was just attending to another patient's program. And don't worry – you're in good hands with her."

Ross nodded, and watched the doctor leave.

He had finally made a decision, and was now dealing with a special doctor, who was an expert in these kinds of things. He wanted to walk again, he really did. He knew that he shouldn't even be considering the possibility of NOT walking again, but it had been taking over his mind the last few days.

Why bother trying when there is a possibility of not making it?, had he asked himself.

Now he knew he was wrong.

He _should_ bother trying, because the possibility of making it was just as good as the possibility of not.

That was why he'd told the doctors he was going to do it.

He HAD to walk again.

--

After dropping the twins off at preschool, Monica took a look at Ross and Rachel's car again.

Things were left exactly like that morning. She would bet a thousand dollars that Rachel hadn't been there since then.

Monica could easily understand that. Had it been her, she wouldn't have been able to do it either.

Monica walked around the car, looking at their belongings, thrown like everything was okay. It had just been an ordinary day.

Monica knew that she should probably want to kill Rachel right now – for doing all the stuff she was doing. For taking Chandler away. For breaking up with Ross. For being her – but exactly that fact, the fact that she _was _her, that she was Rachel, did the trick. Did that Monica couldn't hate her.

She was her_ best_ friend.

Ever since they were kids, they'd been there for each other. Helped each other. Loved each other.

She couldn't believe it if she'd lose Rachel over this.

But on the other hand… How would they ever work through?

Go on?

--

When Rachel got into work an hour later, after dropping Emma off, she made a list of what she had to do that day. She had listened to Chandler's messages yesterday when she got home, and had decided to call him. She also needed to call an OBGYN, possibly doctor Long, whom she had, when she was expecting Emma.

That would be wonderful.

Then she needed to rest. She hadn't done that in such a long time, so it was wonderful that Joey was picking up Emma today. Rachel would go home early, and then just sleep. Watch some TV in Emma's room.

It was Thursday.

Usually, good Soap Operas were on.

Rachel grabbed her phone and dialled Chandler's number.

It didn't take long for him to pick up. He was probably starring out into space like he so often did at his job.

"Hi, Chandler Bing"

"Hi Chandler, it's Rachel."

The other end was silent for awhile, until he cleared his troth; "Uhm, Rachel…?"

"Hey." she whispered, "So… I got your messages?"

"Yeah, I just-" he paused, "I just wanted to talk to you. I guess I freaked you out in some way."

"It was a pretty huge shock." Rachel admitted, "But… Most of all, I didn't know what brought it on? I mean, did you leave Monica… for me? Because you know we can't be together."

"No, Rach. Stop talking!" Chandler exclaimed, "I--- I didn't leave Mon because of you, there were a lot of different reasons, and you're one of them. But I hoped that we could maybe work past this or something.. I know you wouldn't want me, so I wasn't expecting anything."

"Chandler, it has nothing to do with you. You are a sweet, sweet guy. I do feel something for you, but… I still love Ross. I've always loved Ross. I loved him after our break-up, I loved him when we were getting married. When we were having Emma. Why do you think I couldn't even make it work with _Joey_? I love Ross too much!"

"But he isn't very nice to you." Chandler said, "He's… yelling at you now. Why do you put up with that? Why don't you tell him he has to change if he wants you, I mean… why!?"

"I just thought, that for once, he had to figure that out himself." Rachel whispered.

Chandler took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you over this stupid thing, Rach. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Chandler," Rachel said, "I really do, but everything is so screwed up! Monica and I haven't spoken since forever, and now she probably wont talk to me, since I believe you told her about your feelings. Otherwise she would have overlooked our other problems, and come to me."

"You're right, I did tell her." Chandler said, "But that was just because I wanted to tell her the truth. I thought she deserved that."

"She does, she does." Rachel sighed, "But I feel like I'm losing everyone who's ever really been important to me. I don't think me and Ross' friendship will survive another break-up. Mon is mad at me, and so is Phoebs. We're all falling apart!"

"I know." Chandler said, "I wish I could save everything, Rach. I really do. But… I don't know how to do it. The best I can suggest for you is try and take contact with Mon and Phoebe. And try and talk to Ross once again!"

"But, Mon will kill me…" Rachel trailed off.

"I don't know if she will." Chandler said, "I told her that you didn't want me, that I was the one with the feelings, and all… I just… I had feelings for you before Rach, and then you kissed me…"

"Is that_ never_ talking about it again?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I cant stop thinking about it. It was so good."

"I was good, Chandler." Rachel said, "But whatever it is that you and I have, we cant continue right now. I don't know if we will ever be able to, but… Definitely not now. I have a lot going on."

"I know, Rach, I know." Chandler said, filling with hope.

"What I've told you is far from everything." Rachel said, flipping through her calendar, once again. She couldn't remember when she'd last had her period, but it must have been some time ago. She was definitely pregnant, but when had they conceived?

"What is wrong?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing, Chandler." Rachel said, "Look, I've got to go, but we should get together some time?"

"Yeah, in the weekend? Maybe we could take the kids to McDonald's… If I can have them for one day."

"We'll work something out." Rachel smiled, "Bye Chandler."

"Bye."

They hung up.

Then Rachel digged into her old phone numbers, and quickly found doctor Long's.

She sighed and dialed the number.

--

Phoebe looked at phone, wondering if her plan was a good idea.

She had at some sort promised Monica to find out if Rachel was okay. If she was not hurting too much, or if she was.

Phoebe just didn't want to ask her, because she had been so rude to her last time, and Rachel would probably kill her.

Plus, it was easier this way, if she could just ask her mom. What wasn't brilliant about that?

Phoebe quickly dialed the number she'd had in her address book for so long and waited for Sandra Green to answer.

"Sandra Green?"

"Hi, this is Phoebe Buffay. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm… or was, …_am_ one of Rachel's friends."

"Yeah, sure. The blond one right?"

"Yes!"

"So, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering… Because Rachel seems to be busy and I cant get in touch with her, if you could tell me if she was ok? I'm worried about her. Something is not right…"

--

"Thank you so much for taking me here, uncle Joey." Emma smiled, squeezing his hand tight, "I don't know why, but mom wont come here. I am a little scared for her."

"She's ok, Emma." Joey said, looking at the girl who had come to mean so much to him, "She's just not really herself right now. It'll come, don't worry."

"Okay." Emma said, she stopped in front of one room, "Isn't it here – daddy's room?"

"Yes, it is." Joey smiled, "Why don't you knock then?"

"I can wait to see him again." Emma shared, "I miss him a lot. I know mommy does too." She leaned up, and Joey bent down to hear her secret, "She sometimes cry at night when she thinks I'm asleep." she whispered, "But don't tell daddy. He's gonna be mad at her. And it's not her fault. You cant stop tears from coming, can you?"

"No Emma…" Joey said, "No you cant."

Emma nodded and knocked at the door. When no-one answered, she just opened it, and curious, slipped into the room.

Joey followed right after, opening to door.

"There's no-one here." Emma said, telling to obvious.

The bed was messy though, which proved that someone had been there. Joey looked at the nightstand and saw one of Ross' billion dinosaur books lying there. It had to be Ross' room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice behind them said.

They turned around and found Ross in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed and ran to him. She grabbed him around his waist, and hugged him with all her might, "I missed you daddy!"

"Oh…" Ross padded her hair, "I've missed you too, Ems." he smiled, "So much, in fact!"

Emma pulled away and looked at him, "Really, have you daddy? Have you?"

"How could I not?" Ross asked.

"But can you walk again, now?" Emma asked, pointing at his feet, "You're up!"

"I can't walk that much." Ross said, "I was training with doctor Woods, and she wanted me to go somewhere, so I told her I'd pick up my book."

"But can you soon come home, then?"

"I have to stay here for at least sometime yet." Ross told her, "Because I still need to train everyday. But later, when it's only around one time at week, then I'll come home."

"How long does you have to train?" Joey asked, seeking answers.

"Hmm, for a half a year to a year. It depends."

"Depends?"

"How fast I am, and how much my legs can take." Ross told them.

"Ok." Joey said, "Shouldn't you go back?"

"Yeah, and the two of you should come." Ross smiled.

"Yai!" Emma laughed.

"Come on." Ross said.

They followed him, and Joey noticed that Ross was far from walking. He had his hand on the wall the entire time, and was close to tripping about a hundred times in those 5 minutes it took them to walk. Joey wanted to grab his arm for help, or carry him, but he knew he shouldn't. Ross was supposed to train his legs, and he wouldn't do that if Joey had a firm grab around his arm.

They went with him, and watched him as he fought for himself.

Joey knew he was gonna make it.

--

Rachel was walking around, looking at vegetables, pondering what to make for dinner, when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around, and was surprised to find Carol, Susan and Ben, standing there.

"Oh hi!" she smiled.

"Hi Rachel!" Ben said, hugging her. They'd become very close friends after Ross and Rachel had gotten back together.

"How are you, Ben?" Rachel asked.

"I'm ok." Ben said, "Doing good, except the fact that my dad is at the hospital" the 13 year old told her.

"Yeah, I know, it's tough." Rachel smiled, "Have you visited him yet?"

"No," Ben said, "I don't really like hospitals, and mom doesn't want to go with me."

"It's true." Susan said, "We're so busted."

"No," Carol laughed, "We was actually hoping that you might want to take him…?"

"Oh…" Rachel trailed off, "Well, I guess you haven't heard this, since you haven't spoken to Ross, but him and I… well, we broke up."

"What?" Carol exclaimed.

Rachel just nodded.

"You broke up?"

"Hmm," Rachel said, "Well, hmm, we weren't doing really good, so…"

"Oh my God!" Susan said, "How are you, then?"

"Ok." Rachel said, "He just doesn't want me to go to the hospital anymore, so Joey is taking Emma."

"That doesn't sound like Ross." Carol mused.

Rachel cooked an eyebrow, "No, but you know… It just didn't work out, so…"

"I'm so sorry." Susan just said, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No!" Rachel said, "Have no idea of what that could be!" she giggled.

Susan joined, getting a hard look from Carol.

"Then I guess we'll have to take you Ben." she said instead.

"Or you could get Monica to take him. She's probably going sometime." Rachel said, "Which reminds me; did you hear of her and Chandler?"

"What happened with them?" Carol asked.

"Broke up too." Rachel said, "Chandler is living in his mom's apartment."

"Oh my God!" Carol said, "They were like the perfect couple!"

"I know!" Rachel said, "Anyway, give her a call. She would love to pick up Ben and take him, I bet."

"Yeah…" Susan trialed off, "Anyway, we've got to go. Give us a call if you need anything, okay?"

"Yup." Rachel said.

They turned around to leave, and when they turned to corner, Susan held her hands like a phone, to prove her point.

Rachel giggled and gave her thumbs up.

The three woman had been getting really close after Rachel got back together with Ross, especially Rachel and Susan, who loved teasing Ross, and Carol always ended up defending him.

They got a huge laugh out of that.

Rachel turned around to look at the cucumbers again.

Finally deciding on just mixed salad for dinner, she placed it in her basket.

--

Phoebe looked at the phone in her hand, stunned.

She couldn't believe what she'd just been told. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

She placed the cordless at the table, and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

If it was true, what she'd been told, things were much more complicated than she'd thought it was.

Question; what was she gonna do about it?

--

Ross said goodbye to Emma and Joey with a huge smile on his face.

It had been one of the best days since he got into the hospital. His little girl had said so many wonderful things, one thing _had _worried him though.

Emma told him that she might come back the next day. He'd asked her why, and she'd said that Rachel had an appointment at the hospital.

Ross had freaked. What could be wrong?

Emma didn't know.

Ross could just wait and see. Maybe, maybe if he was lucky, she would step by and talk to him.

Just maybe.

--

When Joey got back to the apartment after dropping Emma off with Rachel, he found Chandler by the TV, watching some sort of reality show.

"Hey, where were you?" he turned off the TV.

"I was taking Emma to the hospital, remember?" Joe said, throwing his coat at the chair, "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Chandler said, "I talked to Rachel. We're doing something this weekend. With the kids."

"Wow, she agreed on that?"

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, you said she seemed pretty shocked, that's all" Joey shrugged, "Anyway, what are you gonna do about her? What did she say about your feelings?"

"She said that she was feeling something for me too, but she couldn't do anything about it. She said she had too much going on, y'know? And then… We thought we'd do something. I don't know."

"Ok." Joey said, "What?"

"Probably just a trip to McDonald's like last time." Chandler said.

"That sound fine, but Chandler…" Joey trailed off, "I want you to think it through. What you're doing. You lost Monica, you don't wanna lose Ross to, do you? Or Rachel?"

Chandler looked at him, "I don't know Joe… I just – I really like her"

"Um, I know" Joey said, "Believe me, I've been there"

--

Rachel hung up.

After talking with Jill, and arranging lunch with her and Amy tomorrow, she was physically drained.

Her sisters were so irritating, but sometimes sweet too.

Amy was in town tomorrow, and Jill's husband watched their son, so they could all go out. Rachel would probably let her mom or Joey take Emma.

She went into Emma's room, and saw that she was asleep.

She had been so excited after Joey dropped her off.

Apparently it had been so fun to visit Ross, and she told that he had begun on his training.

That thought warmed Rachel, it was good to know that he was doing that.

For himself.

But also for Ben, Emma and… hmm, the little new one he was gonna have.

Rachel turned off Emma's bedside lamp and retired to the couch.

She yawned and sat down.

God, she really needed new furniture.

She turned off her cell, not wanting to be interrupted, and thought about the next day.

She had an appointment with doctor Long to get her pregnancy confirmed. Then she had dinner with her sisters. Plus she also had to work.

She was so tired already, and the day hadn't even arrived yet.

She leaned back, and the minute her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping.

* * *

_Okay, so I think this was the worst chapter so far, but I really had trouble writing it, you wouldn't believe! I've fought like hell to get pass this… Urgh! And I had mock examination today, so my mood is just cherry! ;p Anyway, I wouldn't even ask this, because you guys are always so wonderful to do it, but; Will you please leave me a review? I love them!_

_Thanks, Stessa. _


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi there. Thanks for the reviews. I've just reached hundred, thank you very much. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them ;p_

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 14. **

The startling sound of her alarm going off, tore Rachel out of her sleep.

She had finally managed to work out how to do the alarm on her cell phone. She'd had to ask one of the guys at work, because she wasn't very bright with technology. It didn't interest her that much.

But now it was set for every day, so everything was fine.

She sat up on the couch.

Only one more day to work, and then two days off. Hip hurray for weekends.

Rachel looked at a slip of paper at the coffee table. It was a note she'd made for herself last night. It reminded her of what she had to do. One quick skin at it, and she was ready to go back to sleep.

Why did she have so much planned anyway? She was pregnant. She was allowed to do nothing at all if she wished.

Though she knew that she couldn't, so she got off the couch and went in to wake up Emma.

But on her way there, her stomach turned, and she rushed into the bathroom.

--

Joey was looking at the papers to the apartment he'd bought.

Everything seemed right, but he'd have Chandler to look at it later. He was much better with stuff like that.

Joey really liked the place, and since he wanted to stay here in New York now it only seemed right to get his own. He couldn't stay at Chandler's mom's forever, and Chandler couldn't either.

Joey would tell him to come with him.

There were two rooms in the apartment, so one for Chandler would be perfect.

Just until he got his own.

It wasn't like Joey thought he'd ever need it.

Chandler would stay with him until he worked things out with Monica, and the whole Rachel/crush was over. He knew Chandler would get over it, and Monica would take him back if he really tried to make it up to her.

Joey knew they'd work things out.

They had to.

They were Monica and Chandler.

--

Ross was cursing silently, shaking his head hard.

What was wrong with him?

Why couldn't he just get up and walk?

Before he'd been stubborn, not wanting to do anything about it, but know he was even more stubborn, wanting to walk! He had to. At one way or another. He would just have to work his tail off, anything, to get Rachel to just talk to him.

He knew he had to.

He'd come to think of everything. All the stuff he and Rachel had been through. And finally he'd managed to get her. She had made the ultimate sacrifice for him, and then he was treating her this way!? He couldn't believe himself. It was so not Ross-ish.

He sighed and looked at the clock.

He had no idea when Rachel and Emma would come to the hospital, and he didn't even knew if they'd swing by, but he was hoping against all odds that they would.

Though he knew that most likely Rachel wouldn't even consider it.

He'd really screwed up.

Badly.

--

Rachel was (once again) playing Tetris on her computer, slightly annoyed with her boss.

When she got the job, she'd explained to him that kids wasn't it the near future. Not that it had mattered with the job, y'know, if she got it or not, but he'd liked to know.

And today she had told him that she was pregnant and that she in the near future was going on maternity leave.

He hadn't been what she would call angry, but he hadn't been happy either. Now he was going to have to find a temp. Rachel just hoped it wouldn't end like it had done with Gavin when she came back to work after having Emma.

He had been so annoying, though also really sweet.

Rachel glanced at the clock in her laptop and noticed that she could leave for lunch soon.

She didn't know why she didn't get fired. She didn't do much. She was either playing Tetris, having too long lunches or starring into space.

Well, when she finally did something, it was always good, so maybe that was why.

Suddenly her secretary came through the door.

"Yes?"

"There is a woman out here, who wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"A Monica Geller?"

"Oh, Monica…" Rachel trailed off. The she decided to face her, "Send her in."

Her secretary nodded, and left the office. Two seconds later, Monica popped her head in.

"Hey…" Rachel said, softly, smiling brightly at her.

"Sorry for interrupting." Monica said, coming all the way in. She closed the door behind her.

"You should sit down." Rachel said, pointing at a chair by the window.

Monica sat down. She was nervously fidgeting wit her purse, something Rachel had rarely seen her do, so she was sure it was something huge Monica had come to talk about. And she was also sure she knew what it was…

"Hmm, I just thought you and I should talk some things through." She began, "I mean… Chandler told me why he left me. I'm sure he's told you too… right?"

Rachel nodded, "He did… Are you mad at me? Y'know, more than you were before?" she stifled a giggle.

Monica broke down her shy, nervous façade too, and giggled along with her, trying to make things less uncomfortable, "No… And I wasn't really mad at you before. Let's just say… I had issues"

"You didn't have issues!" Rachel said, "I guess I can see things from your side now. But Mon, you have to understand… Chandler and I didn't do anything behind your back. We're just friends. We had dinner everyday because I talked to him about Ross and I, and I think I was like his substitute for Joey. After he left."

Monica nodded, "Okay… But Rach? Now that, hmmf, that Chandler he has feelings for you… You're not gonna, like, sleep with him are you?"

Rachel had to laugh. She just had to, "No, Mon … ! Of course not!" she paused, "I would never do that to you…"

"So you haven't done anything?"

"No… Except though…" she thought of something.

Monica got worried, "What?"

"We… we did kiss." Rachel said.

"You kissed?"

"Yeah…" now it was Rachel's turn to fidget, "But we pulled away. I- I couldn't do it. He couldn't do it."

"Oh my God!" Monica said, "I can't believe you? You're my best friend!"

"And that's why I told you, Monica! You deserves the truth. I mean… I love you-"

"Don't!" Monica said, "I don't wanna hear anything from you. Phoebe was so right. I should just stay away from you. But no! Noooo, I had to go here because I couldn't imagine losing you, and what did I get? A slap in the face! Some best friend you are!"

"Monica, please?" Rachel pleaded, "We didn't do anything, because I love you too much to sleep with your husband. You and Chandler will work things out, believe me!"

"You know what?" Monica said, standing up, "I did. I did use to believe you. Since we were kids, but… Seems to me like you're not worth the pain."

She went for the door, but turned one last time to look at Rachel, "Thank you for telling me though. Now I know were Chandler stand."

Then she left.

Rachel sighed and sat down behind her desk again.

Why the hell did she have to open her big mouth?

--

Joey was practically moved into his new apartment by noon. He didn't have many things, he'd need to buy, but since the house was free, he could not see why he shouldn't just use it.

He told Chandler to step by later, and they'd have a couple of beers.

Yeah, it was gonna be good.

--

Rachel entered the hospital with Emma's hand in hers. She was having her first sonogram, and had promised to take Emma to go see Ross. She was excited to do both things, because frankly, she needed to see him, though she wouldn't admit it.

She told Emma to wait in the waiting area while she went to see doctor Long.

She entered the familiar room.

"Well, hello Rachel" doctor long smiled, "Nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Rachel said, "You?"

"Just perfect. Glad to have my favourite patient back."

"Oh, you just keep quiet," Rachel laughed, "Like I don't know you say that to all your patients?"

Doctor Long laughed along with her, "Ah, you caught me!"

Rachel got herself ready and sat on the hospital bed. Doctor long did the machine.

"So," she said, "You are indeed pregnant, and from what I can see on this… More than two months along! How could you not have noticed?"

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. Things have been crazy."

"Okay, but as far as I can see, everything is looking good. You are due in the end of June."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel smirked.

She did herself ready to go, but before she could leave, doctor Long said; "Say hi to Emma from me."

Rachel nodded, "Of course."

She went outside and took Emma's hand. Then they went to Ross' room, and knocked.

"Come in." they heard him say.

Rachel opened the door, to see Ross' surprised face.

"Hi…" she smiled.

"Uhm, hey Rach. Hey Emma!"

Emma rushed to her father and enveloped him in a big hug, "I missed you since yesterday, daddy!"

"I missed you too!"

Rachel sat down on the bed that Ross wasn't in, and watched the man she loved and their daughter.

"So, huh, how is everything going?" she then asked.

Ross shot her a smile, "Good. I've started training. Far from done, but it's moving forward."

"You've started training?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Well, you yelling at me did the trick. I realized that you were right."

Rachel giggled, "I know."

"Plus," Ross said, "I have so much to get better to. You know, I have friends, and you… and, hmm, 3 kids, and…"

"Wait, what!?" Rachel exclaimed, "3 kids!?"

"I know that you're…" Ross said, pointing at her stomach.

Rachel lost her jaw, "No, I'm not!"

How did he know? She hadn't told anyone.

"Stop lying Rach, I know you are…"

"How?" she then just asked.

There was a light tap at her shoulder, and Rachel turned around to come face to face with her mother. What the hell was _she_ doing here? "Mom?"

"Hello, Rachel." Sandra said.

"How-wha-at?" Rachel looked from Ross to her mom and to Ross again. Still confused, "How?"

"Next time you take a pregnancy test which turns out to be positive, and then tells me that it wasn't, you probably shouldn't leave it by the sink in my bathroom." She just said. Then she took Emma's hand and left the room.

Back was Ross and Rachel, looking at each other.

"So…" she began, "You know, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah… She told me, your mom."

"I'll have to kill her sometime" Rachel said, half joking, half serious.

Ross chuckled.

They looked at each other again.

"But you know, just to tell you…" she paused, "I'm around two months along. Due in June. If you want to know."

"I do want to know." Ross said, "Rach… come here…" he reached out his hand for her to take.

She hesitated, but eventually took his hand, and let him pull her to his bed, "Ross, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"About this baby? We have to work something out, y'know? Are you getting a house nearby me, or should the both of us find an apartment in the city? No, Emma would have to trade schools…"

"Rachel!" Ross stopped her rambling, "Move…? What are you talking about? I think I should come back in the house"

"What!?" Rachel snapped, "Back? No!"

"Why not?"

Rachel stood up and pulled away from him, "No! Ross… you hurt me! I wont have you back."

"Why not?" he repeated.

"I told you. You hurt me." she said, going for the door, "I don't know how to be with you, Ross. Everything is different now. I- Monica and Chandler broke up. Because of _me_! How could we work past this?"

"We've worked past so many other things!" he said, standing up to make her stay. He could work, but unfortunately, Rachel could walk faster.

And that was what she did.

She ran from him, took Emma's hand from her mom, and rushed home.

--

Chandler and Joey found some mattresses and set up bedroom in each a room in the new apartment. They'd borrow a few things from different people, especially Chandler's mom, and had decided to just move into the damn apartment.

No point of waiting, plus, Chandler's mom was returning from tour suddenly, leaving them with no place to stay.

Chandler knew he had to talk to both Monica and the kids soon.

Joey had told him what he needed to do, which was surprising since it used to be the other way around.

Maybe he could actually settle things with Monica, but before he could do that, he knew he'd have to talk things through with Rachel.

Maybe what he had with her, wasn't feelings of love? Maybe it was just something else.

Maybe it hadn't been necessary to ruin his family? Ruin his life.

Who said he couldn't fall _back _in love with Monica?

He knew he could.

She just had to want it too, which would be surprising if she did, since he hadn't treated her very well.

--

Dinner with her sisters was tarring.

Jill and Amy was like they'd always been. They did what they did best.

Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk. Talk.

TALK!

Rachel just digged her food, listening to Amy tell about this boyfriend she had. He was rich (of course) and apparently he wasn't married, so this could turn out great.

Then suddenly, the conversation took an unexpected turn, when they asked her how things was going with Ross.

"Uhm…" she trailed off, "Same old stuff."

"You haven't gotten back together with him yet, have you?" Amy asked.

"Nah…" Rachel trailed off, thinking about the stuff he'd said earlier. _He_ wanted to get back together and work things out.

"Rachel…" Jill reached across the table and took her sisters hand, "I know you love him, you always have. Why don't you just forgive whatever it is that he's done? You're never gonna be happy without him, are you?"

Rachel looked at Jill with tears in her eyes, and realized that it was true.

She _was _never gonna be happy without him.

* * *

_I don't know what's wrong with me lately, this story is so boring. I hate to write it, which means that I'll be ending it as soon as possible. Originally I had so many thoughts about it, but it wasn't in my plans to stop liking writing it. I'm gonna deal with the main things, which have to be settled, and then end it. If I hadn't gotten tired of it, I would go much deeper with their feelings, and how to work things out, but I just… cant… I have other ideas for Friends fics though, but I'll see where it leads. Now I'm also starting writing on my High School Musical fic, and that one is going good. Anyway, I'm sorry about this lousy chapter, and sorry that I cant go deep enough with everything. Remember to review me. Thanks ;p _


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys give me. I'm sorry to disappoint you be ending this, but I will promise and still wrap it up, and not just stop. I hate stories which aren't finished, so I'll do everything to finish this one :p Maybe there'll just be longer between the chapters, since I have no inspiration for this story. I mean, I know what's gonna happen, but I can't get myself to write it… Anyway, on with the story… I just changed a few things after a pointer I got from my friend, soo. Others have mentioned it too .. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 15. **

Rachel groaned and slapped her pillow over her face.

She was so tired!

She had so many plans for the day (well, at least she was sure it was many).

She had to ring Chandler. She wouldn't go out with him and the kids, because if Monica found out she'd kill her more than what she already deserved.

She didn't want to get between Monica and Chandler.

She wanted them to work things out. As soon as possible.

And she had to talk things through with Ross.

Really, really important.

She hated how she left things with Ross yesterday. Maybe there actually was a point in what he said (as well as what everybody else said), maybe they should just move back in together, and have the baby?

They could be a family.

But…

She still couldn't forget how he hurt her. How he pushed her away, and she never knew why. The doctors had told her that some patients tended to feel too bad for themselves, and Ross had apparently been one of them.

She hated it.

She pushed her pillow aside and sat up in the sofa. She could hear Emma's TV go, so that meant that her precious angel was up. She stood up and went to make some breakfast. Along the way, she grabbed her phone and dialled Chandler's number.

It took long for him to answer. "Yeah?"

"Hi, it's me, Rachel…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I kinda got that by your name flashing across my screen." He said, "What's up?"

"Hmm, I just wanted to talk about this weekend."

"Yeah…" Chandler said, "You wanted to take the kids to McDonald's, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought we should cancel it."

"Cancel? Why!?"

"Because it's not good, Chandler." Rachel said, "Everything is too messed up! Monica hates me, and I really think you should make things work with her. I hate seeing both of you like this. So, you made a mistake, maybe she can forgive you?"

"But…"

"No buts, Chandler." She cut him off, "You need to listen to me. Talk to her. Ask her out. Bring back the magic. Go away for awhile, anything to make it work!"

"I don't know…."

"Don't you love her?"

"I do," Chandler said, "I really do love her, but I love you too…"

"I know" Rachel said, "And I love you, I just don't think we love each other the way we should. We don't love each other enough to be together." She paused and thought of something, "Think about this; if you had to die for someone, give your life to save someone, - and you cant pick you kids – who would you choose?"

There was a long silence in the other end of the phone, until he finally spoke; "….Monica…"

"See." Rachel just said, and then she hung up.

--

"She is pregnant!?" Phoebe exclaimed, "No way!"

"She is." Ross nodded, "Two months along… It's unbelievable. I'm gonna be a father again."

"Too bad you ain't together." Phoebe mused.

"Well…" Ross trailed off, "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you so badly on an early Saturday morning… I need your help?"

"My help?" Phoebe questioned, "To what?"

"I need to get to Westchester. I need to talk to Rachel. To prove to her that I love her, and that I only want her. I cant drive myself, so I need you to come. You need to convince the doctors that nothing bad will happen."

"Shouldn't you be able to go home soon, anyway?"

"Yeah, I should. It's just… I have nowhere to go."

"Oh"

"But if I make up with Rachel I have."

"I see." Phoebe smiled.

"So… You wanna help?"

Phoebe shot him a mysterious smile, "Of course, goofus!"

--

"So, this seems like you've made a pretty nice room here." Joey said, looking around in Chandler's temporary room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here for awhile after all, so I might as well do something about it." Chandler said.

"Are you gonna call Monica?" Joey asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah…" Chandler trailed off, "I was gonna do that after you left the room."

"Oh!" Joey turned around and went for the door, "Good luck!"

--

Monica kept looking at her cell, with Chandler's name flashing across it. She couldn't decide if she should pick up or not. After learning that he'd kissed Rachel, she wasn't even sure she wanted to talk to him.

She pondered for while, the phone was still ringing.

He wouldn't give up!

Then she decided that she'd have to talk to him eventually, so might as well get it over with. She picked up the phone, "Monica here."

"Mon?" he sounded relieved, "I thought you weren't gonna pick up."

"I wasn't." she coldly said, "But I thought that that was immature, soo… What do you want?"

"I wanted to just talk to you." Chandler said.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I know I said I didn't love you anymore Mon, but I didn't mean it like that… I meant that…"

"You weren't _in_ love with me anymore." She finished, "I know!"

"But after leaving I thought that it may have been a little rushed." Chandler told her, "Maybe we could have worked it out. If we wanted to. We could go away together for awhile. Just the two of us. Leave the kids with Phoebe or your parents? How about that? I love you Mon…"

"I don't know…" Monica trailed off, biting her lip. The thought was really tempting, "But… You kissed Rachel!?"

That was still the main problem.

"Oh…" Chandler's voice dropped, "You know?"

"Rachel told me yesterday." Monica said, "I appreciate that she did it, but you … I think I finally know how Rachel felt back with Ross and Chloe and the hole break thing. This is just worse."

"How is this worse?"

"You're my husband and she's my best friend!" Monica shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Monica." Chandler said, "But… Could you at least think about it?"

Monica was quiet for awhile, "Sure…" she mumbled, and then she hang up.

--

Rachel was cooking dinner, when she suddenly heard a high sound coming from the street.

She looked up, surprised.

Emma rushed into the kitchen, "Someone is outside!" she squealed.

Rachel followed her into the living room, and looked out the window.

She was surprised to find Ross out there. He was walking back and forth in front of her house, obviously showing her he could walk.

She grinned from ear to ear when she realized that he was playing music from a ghetto blaster too.

With or without you… 

_With or without you…_

_I cant live.._

_With or without you…_

She actually got a tear in her eye when he started singing along.

_No_, she told herself, _be strong_.

"It's daddy!" Emma laughed, and then she opened up the window, "Daddy! What are you doing? Why are you singing!?"

"I'm trying to talk to your mother, Ems!" Ross yelled back, "Could you come outside, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Come on?" Ross asked, "You don't want me to come in and get you, do you?"

Rachel shook her head again, and Emma turned around and shot her a begging look.

She sighed and went outside. She stopped on the front yard. "What do you want, Ross?" she yelled over the music.

"I want you!" he said, "I want us to be a family! The baby in your tummy is mine, and I love you!"

She grinned, "I know! But we'll just end up arguing again!?"

"No, we wont!" he said, coming towards her, "Because I'll do anything to make you happy. My life is nothing without you, Emma and the baby. Cant you see?"

"But-"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" he said, taking her hand, "Can you forgive me?"

Rachel sighed.

If she was younger. If life was still long, and she hadn't been so damn in love with him, she could have easily brushed him off.

But things wasn't like that.

She was turning 40 soon. She was pregnant. She _was_ in love with him.

She loved him!

"I think…" she paused, "That we could work things out!"

Ross got a huge smile on his face, but then he leaned in and kissed her.

She was taken aback for a second, but quickly enjoyed the familiarity of his kiss. She kissed him back.

He pulled away an leaned his forehead against hers, "I really love you Rach."

"I love you too." She said, "And let's make the best of this."

"We just need to sort some things out with Monica and Chandler."

She nodded, "I need to go see Chandler . And Monica. Hmm, you shouldn't expect me to be alive after that."

Ross chuckled, "If things come to worst, we'll just leave the city…"

Rachel froze.

Now _that_, was an option.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

They could start over.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to keep my usual style. I've been writing a chapter for each day practically this hole story, and I want to finish like that too. The next chapter will be Sunday, and probably as short too. The there should be Monday, and hmm, one or two more chapters after that. I think ;p Please leave me a review, and I'm sorry about this crappy chapter. Couldn't do it better, bye-bye. _


	17. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews. I changed a little in the last chapter, or so, but it's not important anyway. Hmmf, this chapter will be short too. Please bear with me?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. I love them, and I own all ten series, but if I actually did own them in real life, I would be so, so happy. ;p_** _

* * *

_ **

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 16. **

"Ross?" Rachel questioned, looking up at him, from the floor, where she was sleeping.

"Yeah," he said, popping his head over the couch to smile at her.

"Were you serious?"

"Serious?" Ross didn't understand, "About what?"

"Yesterday?" Rachel sighed, "When you said that we could move?"

"Well, I was just…" Ross trailed off, realizing something, "You want to move?"

Rachel fidgeted with her hands, "I was thinking about it…" she whispered, "There's this friend of mine, she lives in Florida, and I was thinking… We could move there, maybe? I thought a lot about it, we could start over. Away from Monica and Chandler. Then they would have their space to figure their things out. I'd actually thought about moving out there after you and I broke up. I could do that anyway, but you could come with me?"

"Are you serious?" Ross asked. The thought was actually really tempting.

Rachel nodded, "It's not that I don't love Mon… I just.. I think all of us need our space?"

"I think you're right." Ross concluded, "When can things be arranged?"

"Right now." Rachel said, smiling, "I can let my mom take care of the house until it's sold. We can stay at a hotel until we find something out there. We will sell all our stuff, or you know… I don't know what you've done with it after you took it, but… We could leave tomorrow already. Or tonight!"

Ross sighed and looked her in the eye, "You know what….? We're doing it. We can use this. Start over."

Rachel nodded, and leaned in and kissed him. Then she pulled off, "I'll pack my things."

--

Phoebe smacked the phone down and looked at Mike, "She is an idiot!"

"What?" he questioned, "Who is?"

"Monica!"

"But I thought you were supporting her, and that it was Rachel you hated?" Mike chipped.

"Yeah, in the case, but in the question of Monica and Chandler's relationship, it's definitely Chandler I'm with!"

"O-kay…" Mike said, "Why?"

"I just talked to him!" Phoebe said, "God, I hate Rachel! She's ruining Monica and Chandler's relationship. Chandler called me because he didn't know what to do. Rachel had just called him up and told him that her and Ross was back together, which I knew because I helped Ross yesterday, but he was so crushed! He told me they'd agreed to be friends, but maybe a part of him were hoping that…" she trailed off.

"And what happened?"

"They're moving!" Phoebe exclaimed, in a way that was so un-Phoebe.

"Who is moving?"

"Ross and Rachel!" Phoebe said, "To Florida! Can you believe it? They're just running away… Urgh, it's probably all Rachel's idea!"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Phoebs" Mike said, trying to calm her down, "Maybe it was Ross idea?"

"Yeah, right." Phoebe sarcastically replied.

Mike shrugged, "You need to figure this out, Phoebe. These people have been your best friends for so long. You don't want to lose them, do you?"

Phoebe looked at Mike and shook her head.

No, she didn't want to lose any of them… even Rachel.

--

Rachel knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to open.

Finally the door opened and revealed Joey in sweatpants.

"Hi honey!" Rachel greeted him with a hug.

"Hi." He awkwardly padded her back, "What's up?"

"I'm here to see Chandler." Rachel said, smiling at him, "Is he in his room?"

"Yeah, it's over there…" Joey trailed off, pointing at a closed door.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and went for the closed door. She took a deep breath.

… _Rachel knocked on the door, with her heart half the way up her troth._

_Oh, how she whished that he wasn't mad, but that was probably to good to be true. _

_He was probably furious with her. _

_She waited a few seconds, and by the cue of his voice, she opened the door. _

"_Hi" she whispered._

_Chandler looked up, "Oh hi" he said, smiling._

_She was surprised by his friendliness, but took it as a good sign. She went into the little room and closed the door. She spun around to take in the surroundings of his new home; "This is nice" she smiled, her voice slowly raising from above the whisper she'd begun with. She turned to look at him and sat down on a chair by a table. "Is this working okay for you?" _

_Chandler nodded, "Yeah. Good thing Joey moved back to New York though, 'cause where else should I have lived?"_

"_Staying with Ross and I would definitely be out of the picture since he's ready to kill you" Rachel said. Even though it was a serious problem, she couldn't help but smile. "How's everything going between you and Mon?"_

"_I don't know" he honestly said, "I called her yesterday, the kids misses me"_

"_Don't you think you should go out there and talk to her?"_

"_No" Chandler said, "She's so mad, but who can blame her? She's very angry with you too, you know"_

_Rachel looked down at her hands, "I know," she said, "But there isn't much I can do about it"_

"_What about Ross. How's he-?"_

_She cut him off, spinning her hair around her finger, "He's okay, I guess. He understands. At least that's what he says. Or else he just knows that I'm the only one who will ever want to be with him, and that makes him forgive me"_

"_That's probably it" Chandler said, "You were a bitch, you know"_

"_I know" Rachel giggled, "I was thinking of something… Maybe I should take a drive to Westchester tomorrow and try and get Mon to listen to me. To make her see things from my perspective" she looked thoughtful, "She isn't usually good at that, but I will have to try"_

"_If you succeed, give me a call" Chandler said, "'Cause then I'll take a drive out there too and try"_

_They sat in silence for awhile, until Rachel broke it with a sigh._

"_Have you heard from Phoebe?" she asked._

"_Yes" Chandler smiled, "She stepped by yesterday and said that she supports me"_

"_Weird" Rachel said, "She hasn't called me or anything. No contact, nothing"_

"_She told me she thinks you're a bitch" Chandler said, "She says that what you did to Ross the time he needed you the most, was unacceptable. She does not want to be friends with you anymore"_

"_Oh…" Rachel's face dropped, "That's one more person I have to make up with then"_

_Chandler rolled his eyes, "You're in a awfully cheery mood, considering everything?"_

"_You know," Rachel said, standing up to look out of the window, "I do not have time to be sad or mad. I'm already half through my life, and what happened with Ross made me realize that maybe I wont be here long. I could die tomorrow, never wake up, or I could walk out of here and get killed by a thief who wants my wallet. Anything can happen, and I want to enjoy my life"_

_Chandler watched her every move, amazed by this new person she'd turned into. How grown-up the silly cheerleader from Long Island suddenly was. How mature she sounded when she spoke. He liked this new side of her._

_Though, he wasn't sure if he was ready to say goodbye to the old naïve Rachel yet. _

"_That's true" he finally answered, "But maybe life isn't life if you aren't sad sometimes, you know?"_

"_That's certainly a question of how you see life" Rachel turned around to send him a loving gaze, "I think that maybe life is just a series of moments, and you have to grab those of them you want to remember when you're old and grey"_

"_Maybe you're right" Chandler said, "We'll see" He sighed, "How's Ross training going?"_

"_It's going better" Rachel smiled, knowing this was a touchy subject for him to talk about, "He'll be good soon. Then we can go on with our lives. Emma really missed him all this time, you know. But it's better now" she sat down next to him and took his hand, "Chandler?" she said, already tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I screwed up so bad. I want you to know that I'm sorry. I believe I made a mistake, and now I'm with Ross again, and your marriage with Monica is history. I'm sorry"_

"_Rach" Chandler said, "You didn't make a mistake. Not at all. Monica and I had troubles way before you got in the middle. If you did anything, you did us good. We had to have someone tell us that we didn't live the ordeal life. I mean, we barely even talked. We were caught in a groove, and life was getting nowhere"_

_Rachel squeezed his hand and let her tears fall, "Okay. Thank you. I needed to know that"_

_Chandler nodded and kissed her hand, "I know, I know"_

"_Do you even think things will be the same again?" Rachel asked, laying back on his messy bed, "You know, when everything has settled a bit? In a couple of years?"_

"_No" Chandler honestly said, "It wont. I think it will be better, in some way. If Monica and I make up, we will be better. And you and Ross will get married, and you will have more kids, Rach. Don't worry"_

"_But you need to know that I'll always be sorry for screwing up so badly, even though you said I did nothing"_

"_It's okay" Chandler smiled, "I think that Mon will forgive you if you really regret, and you do"_

_Rachel smiled and stood up, "Anyway, I better go. I told Ross I was going shopping. And now I've been away for almost and hour, and I have not bought anything. I'll have to figure something out"_

_"Yeah" Chandler stood up and followed her to the door._

"_Well, bye then" Rachel said, shaking his hands._

"_Bye" Chandler whispered._

_Rachel turned around to leave, but by the sound of his voice, she stopped. _

"_And Rach" he said, talking to her back, "You need to know that…" he trailed off, "That if I could go back in time, and do all this over again, you know, not do it, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do this over again"_

"_Thank you" Rachel said, a tear running down her cheek, "I needed to know that too"_

"_Yeah" Chandler said, and then he closed the door. _

_Times had certainly changed._

… Rachel sighed again. That had been some conversation.

She was glad that he hadn't mentioned the move her and Ross was doing the next day. It would have tensed things more than they were.

She placed a hand on her still flat stomach. She didn't even know how many people who knew she was pregnant. She wasn't even sure that Chandler knew.

"Are you okay?" Joey's voice startled her, and she turned around to shoot him a sad smile.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I will be."

"So…"

This was awkward.

"I will say goodbye now, Joey." Rachel said, and hugged him, "Not just for today, but for a long time. Ross and I are moving tomorrow."

"You are?"

Rachel nodded.

"Where?" Joey asked,

"Florida." Rachel just said, "I have a friend there."

"But shouldn't you make up with Mon first?"

"I'll go out there tomorrow before we leave, but I think it'll be useless. We'll see." She shrugged.

"Then, say goodbye to Ross and Emma from me?" Joey said.

"Of course." She smiled, then she hugged him once more and left the apartment.

* * *

_Yeah I know, one more freakishly short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm expecting two more chapters to this story. So yeah! After that I'm gonna take a short break, write my HSM story, and then I have a few ideas for some R'n'R romance. Anyway, leave me a review, please? Thanks, Stessa._


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey, thank you for all the reviews. I cant believe you actually thought that last chapte was ok, but that is your decision, so I don't want to argue ;) (and why should I?, you liked my work, didn't you?) ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Chapter 17. **

--

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, aimed with angry art. _

_Words can sting like anything, but silence breaks the heart._

--

Rachel watched as the last of the few boxes they'd packed was loaded into their car.

She turned around and looked at their house, silently tanking it for those great years they had in it. She knew that it was soon gonna make another family very happy.

She turned around when she felt Ross' hand on her shoulders.

"Sad?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, "It's hard to say goodbye, but it's for the best."

He nodded and kissed her nose, "Isn't there one thing you need to do?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Yes." She said, "I'll go over there now. You come when you're ready and park outside and wait, okay?"

"Sure." Ross said.

Rachel kissed his lips, and went into the waiting taxi, which was parked at the street, "I love you!" she giggled.

"I love you too!" Ross yelled after the car.

In the window of the house, was little Emma, looking happily at her two parents.

This was how it should be.

--

Rachel slowly went to the front door, seriously considering going back to her house, even though she would have to walk.

She really didn't want to face Monica.

But she knew she had to.

She went up to the door, and knocked on it.

It took a long time for Monica to open, and Rachel's heart was beating faster and faster every second.

Then, she came face to face with Monica, who looked surprised, however, her expression soon changed to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't close the door!" Rachel quickly said, when she noticed Monica's move with her arm.

"Get away from me, Rachel." Monica said, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"You have to!" Rachel said, "Just… 5 minutes… Can I come in?"

Monica looked at Rachel with doubts in her mind. Should she let her in, or just go with her instinct and shut the door? But something told her that she should listen, so she opened the door, to let Rachel get pass.

Rachel smiled, insecurely, and walked into the house. She stopped in the kitchen, and waited for Monica to come. When she did, there was an awkward silence.

"So?" Monica said, her voice cold, "What do you want? You want to say something?"

"Um…" Rachel trailed off, "I jut thought you should know that Ross and I got back together. We're moving to Florida, and we're having a baby. I'm two months along."

Monica was surprised.

She was also happy. They were having one more kid? Wow, that was good news, though she wouldn't tell she thought so, "And?" she just snapped.

Rachel sighed and studied her fingers, "I just thought you would like to know…" she whispered, "That we were moving. I hoped you might want to settle things first." She looked up again at Monica, with a begging look in her eyes, "I _beg_ you Monica. I cant live if I don't have your forgiveness. I really cant. You mean way too much for me, I cant just go on…"

Monica looked at Rachel with a sad smile, "You know what I told Phoebe, Rachel? You know what I told her after Chandler left me?"

Rachel silently shook her head.

"I told her that losing you, would be the worst thing ever to happen in my life. It would be worse than losing Chandler." Monica said, "That is how much I care, Rachel. You mean so much to me. And it's hard to believe that that will ever change, no matter what you do, or have done, you'll always be my best friend. I don't know what to say, expect… I will not forgive you yet – you screwed up-"

Rachel was about to protest, but Monica continued:

"I'm not saying it was only you. Chandler is a mayor part in this thing, but… How could you do it? I mean… What were you thinking? How could you treat Ross and I that way?"

Rachel bend her neck, "I don't know…" she muttered, "I wasn't thinking, I was grieving."

"If you say so." Monica said, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"I'm not trying to place the blame, Monica," Rachel said, "I'm just trying to settle things, so I wont have to live with this weird feeling in my stomach for the rest of my life. 'Cause I have it now, and I know it's because you're mad at me. I cant stand you being mad at me…"

Monica closed her eyes for a good minute, so she wouldn't have to see Rachel's sad face. She couldn't stand being mad at Rachel – she couldn't stand seeing her sad.

She opened her eyes again, "I'm sorry Rach. I don't want us to be fighting."

"Then cant you say you will forget about it?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know…" Monica trailed off, "But now that you're moving, I want you to go out there and live your life. Have a little family, and make my brother happy, because you're the only one capable of that. I don't want you think about this, Rachel. I don't want you to feel bad, or feel that my divorce was your fault. Do you get that?"

"But I don't want to lose you…"

"You wont!" Monica said, "Someday, maybe… We'll meet again. When all this will be in the past. When things have settled, and I've found my place too, because you've already found yours. Your place are with Ross, everyone can see that. But I need to find mine too. You wont lose me, we'll meet again."

Rachel had tears in her eyes, "You promise?" she chipped.

Monica stood up and went to Rachel. She gave her an awkward hug, "I promise."

--

Rachel shot herself into the car, and gave Ross a quick peck on the lips.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Let's do this."

"Yai!" Emma squealed.

Ross started the car. It was a long drive, but they wanted to do it. It would leave them some time for themselves, and they would have their car with them.

Rachel pulled out her cell and remembered the promise she gave to Chandler yesterday.

She had to call him.

He would like to know what had happened.

Maybe, maybe Monica would give him another chance.

--

Joey turned off the TV, wondering what Chandler could be doing.

He'd been in his room for so long. Usually he came out a lot during one hour, but he'd been there for about 2 hours now.

Joey stood up and left the couch, to knock on his door. He stopped, however, when he heard Chandler speaking to someone.

"That's right…" Chandler said, "I miss you too. A whole lot, you know that, Erica." pause, "Yeah, I will. It wont happen again, are you feeling alone ? I will come and talk to you tonight?" pause, "Really? Have mommy been much sweeter? Did you? Is it pretty…"

Joey moved away from the door.

It seemed like things would work out anyway.

--

Phoebe looked at the picture in front of her, and kissed it one last time.

It was the picture from the park. At Monica's birthday.

She remembered looking at it just around a week ago, to recall the memory. Now everything was lost. Their friendships were broken, and so was the picture.

She took the burning candle from her table, and placed it beneath the picture.

She watched, as the flame ate their smiling faces.

It was time to move on.

--

Rachel looked at the long road in front of her.

There was no turning back now.

She was sure that things would be better.

Looking back, she believed that they'd all grown in these last two weeks, and maybe they'd needed that.

She figured things would be okay, anyway.

Phoebe had her Mike.

Joey had himself.

Chandler and Monica would eventually have each other, she knew that.

And she had Ross.

She had Ross, Emma and their new baby.

Could things get much better…?

* * *

_Sorry again for the short chapter, but I'm just wrapping things up. The thing I wanted to do with this chapter, was really just Monica and Rachel's chat. So, I would expect one more chapter if I were you. It's sort of an epilogue, and it's should be up pretty soon, if I can find time to write it. Sorry about the sudden ending of this story, but I just lost my inspiration :) I actually have a few other ideas for Friends fics, so maybe there wont be too long till I'll be back. But I'm probably finishing my High School Musical fic first, as I've already said, but there should only be 4-5 more chapters in that one too, so it wont be long. Maybe two weeks or something? (if I do get time, but I'm really busy). Hope to be back soon. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	19. Epilogue

_Hey, thank you for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, the epilogue. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**What Love Can Do**

**Epilogue. **

_The 23rd of December, 2019. _

"No, come on, Madison!" Emma shrieked, pulling her little sister out of the car, "We've had enough waiting for you tonight! The rest of us wants to go have fun!"

"But I don't want to!" Madison said, doing her best to stay in the car, "Leave me alone!"

"Mom!" Emma yelled, turning around to shoot an angry glare at her mom, dad and two brothers, "What the hell have you done with this girl? What made her genes different form ours?"

"Calm down, Emma!" Rachel said, letting go of her son's hand. She went to the car, and looked at Madison, "Come one Maddie, we want to go have fun?"

"But I want to stay home!" Madison said, crossing her arms, "Why do we have to go here?

"You're not going home, Maddie." Rachel said, "You are coming with us, and your father is going to win you a big, big teddy bear! Is that ok?"

Maddie looked at her mother, tempting on whether or not she should just give up. She knew she wouldn't get them to turn around anyway, but if she kept on denying to go, maybe her mom would offer something bigger. Then she shrugged the thought off. Why would she ruin it for her siblings?

She smiled and hopped out of the car.

"Now, that's my girl!" Rachel smiled.

The kids ran forward and Ross took Rachel's arm, "Am I going to win her a teddy?"

"Yeah…" Rachel said, "You know you would do it anyway."

Ross playfully hit her arm, and they both took their sons hands.

Rachel was holding on to 5 year old Martin, while Ross had a good grab in the wild one of the family, 8 year old Cody.

They entered the carnival like any other family, but the kids were already fighting over which things to do first.

"I want to go to the wheel!" Cody screamed.

"No, way!" Emma said, "I need the bathroom!"

"I want a teddy!" Madison said.

Ross looked at Martin, "And what do you want?"

"Food!" he said, laughing.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I was thinking, you kids could go have fun together. If Emma can take care of you?"

Emma looked at her mother, ready to yell that she most definitely couldn't take care of her three stupid siblings, when she got second thoughts.

Her parents could use some time together, now couldn't they?

"Yeah, I can do that." she smiled, "We'll step by the bathroom, find some food and then try the wheel. Maddie, mom and dad can win you a teddy till we see them again, can't they?"

Maddie nodded.

"Then it's settled!" Ross cheered.

Rachel grabbed Emma's hand, "Thank you honey. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Emma whispered, and then she took off.

Ross looked at Rachel, "Oh well, Mrs. Geller, what do you want to do first?"

"How about we go for a cup of coffee?"

"Just my thought." Ross said, taking his wife's hand.

--

"We'll just sit here until you guys come, okay?" Monica asked, looking at her two oh-so-grown-up kids.

"That's quite alright, mom!" Erica said, sticking her pierced tongue out, "We're not kids anymore."

"No, I know." Monica said, looking at her with an angry glare, "But I don't want you to get hurt. And Jack!" she turned to her son, "Make sure she doesn't do anything like that again, okay?" she nodded towards Erica's tongue.

Jack sighed, "Yes, mom…"

"Now, go have fun!" Monica said.

The two teens hurried out the coffee parlour to get the best use of their night.

Monica bit her lip, "I swear to God, if she gets home with one thing pierced tonight, I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Monica!" Chandler said, "It's her own decision."

"I just hate it!" Monica said, "She's my daughter, she shouldn't be looking like that."

He shot her a look.

"I'm sorry, I'm letting her decide that herself. I have no say in that whatsoever." Monica corrected herself.

Chandler smiled, "Good. You know I hate it when you correct them."

Monica nodded.

She was glad that her and Chandler had managed to work things out. It hadn't been easy, because there were still so many things they didn't like about each other.

They wanted to raise their kids differently, but they had managed to settle down, and meet each other in the middle. They had gone on a two week vacation to bring back the magic, and that had done the work.

When they came back they had been clingy to each other. They needed each other, they'd realized.

So that was why Chandler had moved back in, to big delight for their kids.

They had come to a final agreement of their differences, and things had been good since then.

It hadn't been a ride without bumps, but it had been worth it.

"So, you want a cappuccino, right?" Chandler said, looking at the card.

"Yeah, and you want chocolate!"

Chandler giggled, "We know each other too well."

"What's too well?" Monica asked.

Chandler sighed, and then the waitress came and took their orders.

They sat in silence for awhile, until Chandler watched Monica frown.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she whispered, her eyes narrowing in on something.

"What?" Chandler asked, he turned around, his eyes searching for the thing she was looking at. When he realized what it was, he froze, "Oh my God!"

"I cant believe it…" Monica said, "What are they doing here? I didn't even know they were in town for Christmas? Should we go talk to them?"

"We haven't seen them in ten years, Monica!" Chandler said, "That would be bloody awkward!"

She shook her head, "Just hope they wont see us then."

But in that moment Rachel turned around, and her eyes cached Monica's.

Her eyes got big, and she nudged Ross in the side, whispering something to him.

He turned around too, and shot them an insecure smile.

...Rachel made a decision, "We're going over there." She said.

"We are?" Ross questioned.

"We have got to talk to them." Rachel said, watching as Monica awkwardly lifted her arm and waved.

Rachel waved back, grabbed Ross' hand and pulled him with her to their table.

--

"No, Erica!" Jack said, "Mom is gonna have a hissy fit if you pierce your eyebrow!"

"But Jack!" she said, "I decide that myself! Dad always says so!"

"C'mon!" he said, "Use your money on something else, please? Buy me a hotdog!"

"Fine!" Erica said, "But I'm gonna get one someday, and also a tattoo on my wrist."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just not today. Let's try the wheel instead, shall we?"

Erica nodded and took off with her brother.

They went in line for the wheel, trying to ignore the fighting kids before them.

"Can't we do something else?" a young girl complained, "It's the fourth time we're trying the wheel! I'm tired of it!"

"But I want to try it!" a boy with brown curls said. Jack found it funny – he actually looked a lot like their mother.

"One more time, Maddie?" the big girl said, "One more time, and we'll go find some food and do whatever you want."

The young girl sighed, "Fine, but I don't want to sit with Cody again, he's tipping!"

The curly head laughed, "And you're a girl!"

"In fact I am." The girl, apparently named Maddie, said.

"But I want a hotdog!" a little boy cheered, looking at the old girl, "A big one! Can I have one, Emma?"

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. Emma…? He nudged Erica in the side, "Rica? Would you look at that girl?"

Erica turned to look at her, "What about her?"

"Doesn't she look like someone we once knew?"

"Who…?"

"Rachel… Uncle Ross' fiancé! It could be their daughter, practically. Her name is Emma too." Jack said.

"No, it cant." Erica said, "Because they live in Florida. Mom said so."

"Yeah…" Jack looked at them again, but his heart kept telling him that it was Emma. It had to be! He made a decision and took a step closer to the four kids, "Excuse me?"

The old girl turned around, and revealed a pair of eyes, he knew he'd seen before, "What?"

"Is your name Emma?" Jack asked, "Emma Geller-Green?"

The girl looked surprised, "It used to be. Now it's just Geller. Who are you?"

"It's me!" Jack said, "Your cousin, Jack Bing!?"

He watched as Emma's jaw hit the floor, "Oh my God!" she squealed, "Jack!"

"Yeah!" he hurriedly embraced her in a huge hug. They broke apart, Emma had tears in her eyes.

"Don't forget me!" Erica mumbled, catching Emma's eyes.

"Erica?" Emma couldn't believe it, "I would have never guessed if you hadn't told me."

"I know, my mom doesn't like my looks." Erica joked. Then she looked at all the other kids, "Now, this is a wild guess, but are these our cousins?"

"Oh!" Emma smiled, "This is Madison, Cody and Martin."

"Hey!" Cody smiled, though he really didn't know what was going on.

"Hi…" Erica said.

"Are you parents here?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yours?" Emma smiled.

"Hmm!"

"Oh God!" Emma realized, having been there when everything happened, "What if they meet?"

--

"Hi…" Rachel softly said, looking at her two former friends.

"Hey…" Monica said, awkwardly biting her lip.

"Can we, uh, can we sit?" Ross asked, pointing at the table beside them, "We could talk?"

"Yeah…" Chandler said, knowing they would anyway. Both Ross and Rachel had always been so stubborn!

Rachel and Ross took a seat at the table, and the four of them looked at each other.

No idea what to say.

--

"We gotta stop it from happening!" Erica said, "If they see each other, hell will break loose!"

"I know!" Emma exclaimed, "Do you know where your parents are?"

"They are having coffee in this coffee thing-y." Erica said, "Should we go keep them occupied or just get them out of here?"

Emma looked thoughtful, "You know what? First; give me your cell number, I gotta keep contact with you guys."

The twins nodded, writing their numbers at her phone.

"We're heading for the coffee parlour, Jack." Erica said.

"If you say so, Rica" Jack smiled, "Are you guys coming?"

"We'll watch from the outside." Emma decided.

Then all 6 of them rushed off, the youngest Geller-kids not knowing what was going on, just following their sister.

They ended in the entrance to the coffee parlour, and breathed out. Jack and Erica then hugged Emma quickly and went inside.

They approached the table, but were surprised to find their parents chatting with ... Ross and Rachel!?

There was _no_ denying it.

It was their aunt and uncle, and the four grownups were having fun.

"Erica!" Monica smiled, "Jack! See who we met!?"

"Yeah..." Jack smiled, "Uncle Ross, aunt Rachel."

"Hey honey." Rachel smiled, standing up to hug them, "Emma is here too somewhere with her siblings. I should call her and get her to come."

"That's okay, mom." Emma interrupted, having followed everything from the outside, "I already talked to them."

"Ems!" Monica said, hugging her long lost niece.

"Well, this is fun." Chandler commented, looking at the 6 kids.

Ross nodded, "Yup."

"So..." Chandler begun, "How about we all go out for dinner? To catch up? Hear what everyone have been up to?"

Ross looked at him, "Good idea."

Monica and Rachel looked at each other, love in their eyes, "I would really love that."

They all burst out laughing.

So maybe it wasn't such a bad ending after all...

* * *

_Hmm, so yeah. **THE END**! Am I proud? No, way ;p I have never been more ashamed of myself. It's the way I've ended this story, it's so pathetic, like I can't even finish it! P!, I have to step up a little. Anyway, thanks to you all for reviewing and reading this, it meant a lot to me. It really did. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with the end, but I all of a sudden just lost all inspiration. With just a snap of the fingers, and I couldn't even get it back, even though I snapped a thousand times. So what could I do? I just had to end it as soon as possible. I hope to be back with a new story soon though (if I get some inspiration, because I don't want another failure like this one) and maybe it will be soon, or maybe not. We'll see, right? Thanks to all of you once again, and please, I beg you, leave one last review, though this chapter doesn't deserve it._

_Laters, Stessa. _


End file.
